Sweet vacation
by Darkano95
Summary: The Straw-hat Pirates are currently resting at a resort. What will happen to Luffy if Nami get into the summer mood and start being sexually aggressive with him? WARNING Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I didn't expect to start a long fic again but here I am. Well, let's celebrate Nami's return with this fic! This fic is special because it's my first fic where Nami isn't already in love with Luffy before the start of the story. It's already something new (in my fics).**

 **I will first warn you that this fic is highly M-rated after the first chapter. Kids are not supposed to be here. The first chapter is still okay for kids, but if you read it, you would want to read the fic until the end and that's not good. So if you're like…lower than 16 years old, it would be best for you to not read it. You can read it a few years later. Now that children went to sleep, it's the world of grownups.** _ **YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT CHAPTER 642'S COLOR SPREAD BEFORE READING THIS!**_

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Sweet vacation**_

"Woohooo, it's the beach!" Usopp yelled along with Brook, Luffy and Chopper as they ran on the sand.

"This place looks so fun!" Luffy said.

"Usopp-san, do you think girls will show me their panties if I ask them?" Brook asked.

He quickly took a drop kick from Sanji. "Idiot! Don't dare ask them something like that!" Sanji yelled.

"It doesn't matter," Usopp informed, "since they don't wear panties."

Blood gushed out of the two perverts' noses.

He then said, "Why would they wear panties on the beach? Everyone is wearing swimsuit! Right?"

"Tell them THAT sooner," Zoro said with an irritated face. "We just arrived and we are already standing out."

Sanji, whose nose was still bleeding, stood up and said, "Well, if you come at the beach with a tanuki, a skeleton and big robot, you would stand out even if you don't want to."

"Oi, I'm not a tanuki! How many times do I have to say that?! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled.

"And I'm not a robot! I'm a cyborg!" Franky yelled.

Then Brook yelled, "He is right! And I'm not a skele-...Ah! I am really a skeleton!"

"Oi!" Everyone yelled at Brook's idiocy.

Sometimes later, a few meters behind, Nami and Robin sat at a table in a seaside restaurant. Nami was wearing a white sleeveless, strapless top with small pink dots, and blue short shorts while Robin was wearing a floral, dark blue sundress.

"The day we can actually go somewhere without them standing out or causing a ruckus, I will believe in god and become a nun," Nami said before drinking her iced tea. She could see Franky surfing, all the way from where she was sitting.

Robin chuckled.

The Straw-Hat Pirates were on vacation on this island. It's actually a resort somewhere in the New World. Robin said that even in the hellish New World, people needed places like this. There were not only pirates on this sea after all. Normal people are born here and they would eventually die naturally. Without places like this, it should be hard to even live in the New World. The island itself has a security system to counter pirates but pirates can go in there too if they give some money. Even if they give money, they could still attack from the inside, but the resort has something to counter that. Not something but someone. There was an old, fun loving former pirate on this island. He can judge immediately if the pirates coming here are good or bad with one glance. Most of the pirates that came to this island were chased out by him. Well, he is like the guard of the island.

"Nami! Robin!" Chopper called as he walked alone toward them. "What are you doing here? You're not going to swim?"

Nami sighed, "You, Luffy and Brook can't swim. Do you understand that Chopper? Why are you three so careless? Only Robin is cautious of these things."

"It's okay. I won't drown with this." Chopper showed the buoy he had in his hand. "Even if something happen, we can always count on Zoro and the rest."

Nami sighed again. "Do whatever you want."

"There is a sandcastle competition too. Zoro and Sanji were fighting and they settled on using this competition, to show who the best is. We all decided to participate too. So we won't be in the water all the day," Chopper explained.

Nami smiled. "Is that so? Good then. By the way what's the prize?" Nami asked with Berry on her eyes.

Chopper sweat dropped and said "A rare fish only found in this sea. Sanji wanted to participate for that in the first place, before Zoro said something and it quickly turned into a fight."

"Not interested then," Nami said.

"You also didn't answer my question, you know," he said.

"What was it again?"

Chopper was about to say it before someone else interrupted him. "NAMI-SWAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!" Sanji ran toward them at great speed..

He stopped before them and asked "Why are you not enjoying the beach?!"

"That's almost what I asked," Chopper said.

"We are enjoying in our own way." Robin said.

"Bu-Bu-But I wanted to see Nami-swaaan and Robin-chwaaan in their swimsuit!" Sanji cried as he begged them on his knees.

"Even if you beg we won't," Nami said as she crossed her legs. "Contrarily to you guys, we don't get excited over every small thing."

Chopper tilted his head in confusion and said "I still don't see why you don't want to enjoy the beach. It's not like you to not enjoy something."

"We are living on the sea you know. Swimming in sea water is not something that happens only a few times in the year for us. It happens most of the time. We have the pool inside Sunny too. Unlike here, it's not crowded on Sunny and we can relax without any care," Nami explained.

Robin nodded. "That is why we don't even take a sunbath. We prefer to enjoy the things we can't find on the ship, like shopping." She pointed at the bags near their table.

"Also, I like people to think I'm beautiful but I don't enjoy the stares of worthless people. It's a fact that people coming at the beach ONLY for the women are worthless," Nami said.

Sanji pounded on the floor. "But… But I still…Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

Sanji blinked a few times before he yelled "Ah! I completely forgot!"

Nami and Robin were surprised by his sudden outburst. What was wrong with him?

Sanji excused himself before he dashed to the beach.

"Is it time for the competition?" Robin asked.

Chopper shook his head. "I'm also participating but there is still time before it starts."

"Then why did he rush like that? It's rare for him to forget about us like that," Nami said.

"Ah… I think it's…to protect Luffy."

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

Of all the reasons Nami and Robin could think of, they didn't expect this answer.

Why would SANJI of all people protect Luffy? At a beach! The man that should be courting every woman on this place is protecting Luffy?! What kind of joke is this?

"Well you know, when I was talking with Usopp about the competition, some women approached Luffy. I've seen them trying to talk to him. They also approached Zoro but they got scared of him and didn't try to get close after that."

Robin chuckled at the last part.

Chopper continued "Sanji ran somewhere earlier and got back some time later, depressed. Usopp said he was surely dumped by every woman he asked to spend time with him. I didn't understand what he meant though."

Nami nodded as she agreed with Usopp.

"When he saw Luffy surrounded with women, he got even more depressed and started to dig a hole. He must have really wanted to talk with women, like Luffy," Chopper said with innocence.

"Umm…yeah…" Nami rolled her eyes.

"I was building a sandcastle with Usopp as a practice and I noticed that Usopp stopped moving. When I looked at him, he had a really shocked face."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"He was looking at Luffy…and it was strange. The women were all touching Luffy in a weird way. You wouldn't hug the front, the back or the arms of someone when talking to him, right? It was really weird."

Nami's eye twitched and Robin chuckled again.

"Then?" Robin asked. "What did they do?"

"Nothing. Sanji stopped digging and grabbed Luffy before running away. I went after him with Usopp and asked why he did something like that. Sanji said that Luffy was in danger. If he let things like they were, something that he couldn't even spoke of might have happened, something so dreadful that Sanji was shaking. He asked me to protect Luffy from the danger and we were protecting him until I saw you coming here. Usopp is unconscious. He tried to tell something to me but Sanji kicked him. I don't even know why he did that."

Nami sweat dropped at Chopper's innocence. He was completely deceived by Sanji. Sanji has a pretty nasty side too. She turned to Robin and said "What about we go take a look at that? I'm interested about what kind of women would try to seduce someone like Luffy."

Robin nodded before they stood up and walked outside.

Nami, Robin and Chopper were walking toward Luffy's group. Chopper took his human form to carry the shopping bags. Nami and Robin were walking bare foot, with their high heels sandals in their hands.

Robin was looking around. Sanji sat depressed, curling up in a ball. Luffy was sitting on the sand with a few women around him. Zoro was sleeping on a beach chair. She could see some women looking at him while keeping their distances so that he doesn't notice them. And some women were cheering a big guy surfing on the big waves. They were continuously yelling "Franky~" or "hard boiled~" with pink hearts around them.

"How can someone that big, surf in the first place?" Nami asked.

"Who knows?" Robin shrugged.

Their attention turned to the women around Luffy as they laughed at whatever he was saying to them.

"And you know… we had to take one of the four routes with an ordeal at the end of each route. After we took one, I asked what would happen if only one route was correct and the others were wrong choices. Usopp got afraid and asked what would happen if the one we took was the wrong one. I said that maybe we could fall of the Sky Island. He got angry and yelled that it was bullshit since we were…10,000 meter above the sea. He asked how many times your life will flash before your eyes if you fall 10,000 meters. Even falling has to have a limit?!" Luffy told them as he imitated Usopp, at the end.

"Then? What happened?" The women were listening closely.

"Sanji too said that it was bullshit and that it could never happen but when the boat got out of the tunnel, there was a waterfall! When we noticed that, we were in the air and we could only see clouds below!" Luffy laughed. "At that moment we really thought we would fall 10,000 meters to the sea. It was scary; I thought I was a goner." Luffy laughed again along with the women.

"What? They are just talking about our adventures. Nothing to be jealous," Nami said to Sanji.

"I wish they would ask me instead of that shitty captain," Sanji answered, still curling up in a ball.

Chopper then said, "Sanji's way of telling stories doesn't sound fun. You're always bragging to the girls after all."

"Shut up! Like you could understand my pain!" Sanji cried. "If…if it's like that, Nami-swaan, comfort me, please~" Sanji said, jumping toward Nami.

Nami buried his head in the sand with a single punch.

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled. Sanji was unconscious. In a way, he was freed from the pain.

"Oh Nami! Robin! You sure took a long time to come here." Luffy said with a grin.

Robin was helping Chopper to take Sanji's head out of the sand.

"It's been a while since we are here," Nami said as she crossed her arms. "Looks like captain is too busy to notice…"

"Yeah! It's so fun!" Nami's eye twitched for the second time today. She didn't know what but there was something she didn't like.

"Who is she?" One of the women asked. "Your sister?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HIS SISTER?!" Nami yelled.

"No, she is my navigator. She is amazing you know! She can read the climate only with her sense," Luffy said proudly which made Nami a little uncomfortable as she blushed.

The women were eyeing Nami. They were closely looking at her from her looks, style and her curves. They couldn't help but admit that they didn't stand a chance against her, neither against Robin though. Luffy talking that much about her didn't help their sense of defeat.

At that moment, Usopp woke up as he recovered from Sanji's kick.

He sat up groaning. "Where am I? ...If I recall clearly…we got on the beach…then Luffy suddenly got popular…Sanji got jealous of Luffy…then he fooled Chopper with a big lie…and when I tried to tell the truth to Chopper…he…Oi Sanji! Where are you, you bastard?!"

Usopp found Sanji unconscious near Chopper and Robin."What happened?"

"Nami beat him when he jumped on her," Chopper said.

Usopp sweat dropped, "He finally lost it, huh. Well, I suppose he got his beating for today." He calmed down as he could only pity Sanji.

Meanwhile on Luffy's side…

"Are you going out with Luffy?" One of the women asked Nami.

"Huh? Of course I'm not. Luffy is just my dear friend." Nami said.

"Then we can _play_ with him as much as we want, right?" Another one asked, really emphasizing the word play.

"Play?" Nami asked.

"Yes. You know…" The woman brushed her fingers against Luffy's chest and repeated " _play~_ ".

Nami's eye twitched again. Words wouldn't come out of her. She only managed a wide smile…but she couldn't fool those around her. Most of the people at that place felt something off in her, something…terrifying.

Zoro was sleeping the whole time but he suddenly woke up and grabbed one of his swords. He looked around, right and left before he saw the group, composed of Nami, Luffy and the women around Luffy. He definitely felt something off in there. The sky got suddenly darker despite being still early in the afternoon. Very strong winds passed by them. Many people were leaving the beach. The beach chair behind him was blown somewhere else. He hoped it won't hit someone.

"D-D-D-D-Don't tell me that Nami did that?!" Usopp asked with dread on his face.

"I don't know!" Chopper cried.

"Huh? The wind is too strong. Is it a storm?" Luffy asked as he hoped Nami would give him an answer. However, Nami didn't even budge in the drastic change of the climate. It just made her even more scarier.

Zoro looked around again to find Robin, who looked a little nervous as she watched Nami and Luffy's group. Usopp and Chopper were pitifully hiding behind Robin while shaking from fear. He also noticed the cook sleeping on the sand. Zoro walked toward them while looking at Luffy's group. The women around Luffy started excusing themselves hurriedly one by one and ran in unknown directions. Was it because the climate got worse or because of Nami? He didn't know. Luffy was still sitting on the sand and wondered why they were running away.

"Oi, you didn't want play?" Luffy asked but none of the women could hear him anymore. He was certainly the only person oblivious to Nami's menacing smile and the changes around him.

When Zoro got near Usopp's group, he asked "What is happening here?"

"I don't know," Robin said. "I think these girls asked Nami if they can seduce Luffy. She didn't respond but…" She only looked at the scene before her.

Luffy stood up and said "That's a shame. I also wanted to play~."

Nami's eyes twitched for the umpteenth time this day while maintaining her sinister smile. She approached Luffy a little closer.

"Well, I can play with them later," Luffy added.

"Luffy~" Nami called. Her voice sounded playful but her face wasn't.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked at Nami.

Usopp and Chopper were praying that Luffy would survive this ordeal, the ordeal of the Death God Nami.

"What's wrong Nami?" Nami didn't answer.

Zoro was thinking really hard. Luffy's unneeded words caused Nami to be even more angered. At this rate, he will die.

"Nami, you look weird. Is something wrong?"

Usopp, still behind Robin, half yelled "Take a clue already Luffy! Say something nice to her!"

Not that Luffy heard him. Zoro was thinking but couldn't find any way to save Luffy. Usopp and Chopper didn't want to be involved since they could be killed. Robin was just observing. Sanji was out of service. Where was Franky?

"OW, even under a dark sky and strong winds, a man will not stop surfing!" Franky yelled as he continued surfing a bigger wave. His fangirls were squealing even more.

Franky was out too. Only Brook was missing. He was Luffy's last hope, even if Luffy himself still didn't notice anything. Come Brook! Save Luffy!

"Hey guys! I heard there will be a concert of Soul King Brook on the other side of this beach!" Some random guy informed.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! The concert will start after the competition! He is currently signing autographs near the stage. Let's go see him!" The random guys all ran to see Brook.

Luffy's last hope! What will happen to him?

…

Suddenly, the sky got brighter.

"Brook will have a concert?" Nami blinked before smirking. "That's a good way to make money!"

...

...

She returned to normal!

Usopp, Zoro and Chopper's jaws dropped. Even Robin was stunned.

"Robin!" Nami called. "Come with me! We will have to negotiate for the concert. Like hell I will let them take a service for free!"

Robin sweat dropped and followed Nami. She asked Chopper to bring the bags back to the hotel.

Luffy tilted his head and asked "What was that?"

Zoro, Usopp and Chopper also tilted their heads. "Who knows?"

Since everything got weirder, they just decided to bring Sanji back to the hotel for now. Zoro noted in his mind that the next time something like this happens, he just need to throw some money before Nami. Money's power is great.

* * *

"Nami?" Robin called as they were walking on the beach. They could almost see the stage where Brook will play tonight. "Why were you so…angry?" She asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Nami said, tilting her head.

"I mean when you…chased the women around Luffy. You clearly looked angry. No, "angry" is an understatement. It looked more like…you wanted to kill them…and Luffy too," Robin said.

"I don't know," Nami said. "I didn't feel anything when they were just talking, but when that woman asked me THAT…"

"What?"

"She asked if they can…do whatever they want with Luffy! Luffy is not an object! Like hell I will let some bitches like them steal Luffy from us! And Luffy is at fault too! That moron is too stupid to even notice what they wanted with him!"

"I see~," Robin said with a smile. Robin knows that Luffy can easily be deceived, too. That's why she was convinced with Nami's words. However, she also seems to have understood something else.

"Is that all? I feel like there is more," Robin told to Nami.

"More?"

Robin nodded "It also looked like you were jealous."

"Je-Jealous? Me?" Nami asked. "Why would I be jealous? I told you that I just didn't want them to steal Luffy from us."

Robin smiled and asked "Then would you act the same way if Zoro got intimate with an unknown woman?"

"No," Nami answered plainly. "I couldn't care any less."

"You see."

"Bu-But that's only because it's Zoro!" Nami defended herself. "The other guys are also not different from Zoro but Luffy is innocent and dumb."

"Then what about Chopper?"

"It's just impossible. He is a reindeer in the first place." Nami said.

"You see. Luffy is the only one with the _special_ treatment," Robin said.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-" Nami tried to find another argument.

"Nami. Just read this book." Robin took a book from her handbag. "You might understand everything."

Nami took the book and looked at its title. _Everything you need to know about Love_

"Ro-Robin? You…you don't try to mean that I'm…"

Robin chuckled as she walked forward.

* * *

"Nami-san! Robin-san! You came to encourage me? Where are Luffy-san and the rest?" Brook asked. He just finished signing autograph and was resting in the dressing room.

"They didn't come with us. There is still time before the concert after all," Robin said. "It was Nami that wanted to come here in the first place."

"I see. But…" Brook looked at the gloomy woman next to Robin. "Nami-san doesn't look very happy."

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry. She just had a shocking revelation." Robin then turned to Nami and said "Nami? You didn't want to talk with the organizer?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But…I'm not in the mood anymore…" Nami was curling up in a ball.

"It doesn't look like she can negotiate right now."

"Could it be that she wanted to use me to gain more money with this concert?" Brook asked without any surprise.

Robin nodded.

"Nami-san is as greedy as ever. It would be too late to ask the organizer later. What should we do?"

"I think I will negotiate with him myself. I'm not as good as Nami but I can manage pretty well," Robin said.

"I see. Let's hope it will be enough to satisfy Nami-san," Brook said.

"Nami. I will deal with the organizer. You can just read the book I lend to you for now."

Nami just nodded.

As soon as Robin and Brook closed the dressing room's door, Nami sat on a chair and started reading the book. The book itself was not very big but it had everything you need to know about love, from small affection to sexual interaction. A big part was about the philosophy of love so Nami just passed that. If you take that out, the content is pretty short. For a fast reader like Nami, it should take almost an hour to finish it. If it was Robin, it wouldn't take more than half an hour. As Nami was reading the book, she was unconsciously relating everything with Luffy and herself. She found it frustrating but she was starting to believe what Robin tried to tell her. Nami didn't have time to experience love in her life. She lost her mother at 8 years old, became a slave to fishmen pirates and had to travel, stealing from pirates for 10 long years. The one who saved her from that is Luffy. She only felt gratitude at that time. But now…she wondered, MAYBE she was in love with Monkey D. Luffy. She still wasn't sure. When she was reading about the act of making love, she rubbed her thighs as she imagined herself with Luffy. She was sure that if someone could see her, they would be worried at how red her face is right now. Still, she doesn't feel like doing it right now with Luffy. One thing Nami was sure is that she isn't the type to take things slowly. If she really loved Luffy and wanted to take his first time, she would take it by force. She is Nami! The Cat Burglar! She wants something, she steal it. And since she doesn't feel like doing it right now, she doubts she completely fell in love with Luffy. A "crush" may be a better description to her current feelings. One day…maybe one day, she might completely fall for him. She didn't know how to feel at that.

"Nami-san! We're back!" Brook said as soon as he opened the door.

"You're late! Why did it take more than one hour?" Nami yelled. She finished the book ten minutes earlier.

"Sorry." Robin said. "We had to go visit the owner of the island since the organizer already used the entire budget. I also thought that it might give you time to think. So? What are your current feelings?"

Nami blushed, but she put her hands on her hips and said "It's just a crush. I still didn't completely fall for him yet."

"Eh? A crush? Don't tell me Nami-san? You fell in love with someone on this island?!" Brook asked, not really knowing about what they were talking about.

"Do you really think I'm the type to fall in love with someone I just met?!" Nami asked, irritated.

"No but…"

"Brook… Nami's crush is Luffy," Robin answered.

"Ah…it's Luffy-san. You couldn't find better man! Nami-san, I'm cheering for you," Brook said, showing his bony thumb.

Nami walked past him and said "I didn't say I would go for him yet. It's just a crush. I will return to the hotel for now. I'm tired."

"Take a good rest," Robin said as she waved her hand along with Brook.

* * *

Nami was walking slowly toward the hotel. They decided to rest in a hotel since the old pirate said that Sunny would be in safe hands if they just leave it at the dock. If no one needs to guard Sunny, everyone can play as much as they want here. They booked three rooms, one room with two beds for the woman and two rooms with three beds for the men, so eight beds in total. Chopper can easily sleep with Luffy, Zoro or Usopp so they didn't bother with another bed. Usopp's sleeping habits made him sometime take weird poses or sleep on the floor, so they took that in mind too.

Nami was reaching the hotel when…

"Hey babe, do you want to play with us?" Some men, in trunks, called Nami. Just by looking at them, she felt disgusted. They had weird tattoos and TOO MUCH piercing on their noses and ears. There was one grinning like a psycho, showing the piercing on his tongue.

Nami shuddered as she thought _"That's what I call having bad taste."_

One of the men grabbed Nami's hand and said "You didn't hear me? Come play~"

"Sorry but I have better things to do," she said as he tried to pull her hand off his grasp. If she wasn't tired, she would have taken care of them easily. She also doesn't have her Clima Tact.

"Don't say things like that. Just come."

"Let me go!" Nami yelled, irritated.

"What if I don't?"

"You…"

"Don't touch her." A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Who gave me an ord-" The man felt his strength fade out.

Immediately after that, the harassing men brutally fell down one by one on the ground. Peoples that were watching the scene without doing anything started to whisper, wondering what happened to them.

Nami looked at the hotel's direction and she saw Luffy walking toward her. "Luffy!"

"What's wrong Nami? You could have beaten them alone, right?" Luffy asked. He was wearing his usual shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, left open.

Nami put her left on her hip and huffed. "I'm tired. It's hard to move around in this heat. If I knew, I would have worn lighter clothes," she said, using her right hand like a fan.

"Lighter clothes?" Luffy knit his brows as he looked at her sleeveless, strapless white top and short shorts. How can it go any lighter?

Nami saw Luffy's stare and smirked. She lowered herself to show her cleavage and said, "What's wrong Luffy? Do you want to see what's behind these clothes?" She pulled her top a bit to show more cleavage. Who said that she can't tease her crush?

"Hmm? What are you saying Nami? There is just skin behind the clothes. Even a kid should know that." Luffy said.

Nami pouted. It's just the same old Luffy. Why did she fall, even a little for this moron? Nami almost jumped when she felt something on her back and behind her knees. Before she even had time to look behind her, she was lifted by Luffy's arms, bridal style.

"Luffy?" She looked at him, asking why he is carrying her. The feeling of his hands on her bare shoulders and bare legs felt strangely good.

Luffy smiled and said "You said you were tired, right? It would be troublesome if something were to happen to my navigator, so I will carry you. You just need to show me the way, like always."

Nami smiled. Her smile was even brighter than Luffy's. She put her hands around Luffy's neck and buried her head in it. "Alright. Take care of me, okay."

Luffy nodded as he walked back to the hotel.

" _Damn"_ , Nami thought still smiling brightly against Luffy's neck. " _I think I have fallen more for this moron."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I first want to thank all the people that bothered reviewing the first chapter. I was really surprised when I saw 8 reviews in the morning after I posted it. Now there is 11. It's my record for the first chapter of one of my fics! For all of them, and of course for everyone who faved this fic, I will present you the second chapter. In case you forgot, Nami is wearing the clothes from the cover page of** _ **chapter 642**_ **. Sensitive people should not read this ^^**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oi Nami, which way was your room again?" Luffy asked, carrying Nami in his arm.

"It's just next your room idiot," Nami whispered. She was hiding her face in his neck since the people around were all looking at them. Well, a man carrying a beautiful woman bridal style in a hotel is bound to be standing out, even if they didn't want to.

"Yeah but I forgot where is my room. I only came here twice and I always followed Usopp," Luffy said.

Nami sighed, "Just climb the stairs to the second floor. It's the third door on your left."

Luffy nodded and walked toward the stairs. While Luffy was climbing the stairs, Nami noticed that she could feel Luffy's heartbeat against her rib. Unsurprisingly, his heartbeat was normal… so normal that it actually irritated her a little. No matter how little interest he has in women, he should at least be a little nervous when he is carrying his beautiful navigator, so close to him! Nami didn't know if she had to take that as an insult to her charm or not. She knows Luffy more than anyone and she knew that he was so innocent you could say he was asexual. It still didn't make her any happier. Then she thought why shouldn't she try to tease him a little more? Last time ended in a failure but it was also just the first time. Did you really think that she would give up after one failure? No. Since she fell more for him earlier, her teasing would also get into the next level.

When Luffy reached the second floor, Nami tightened her embrace to get closer to Luffy. Her breast pressed against Luffy's chest and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Feeling Nami's shoulder leave his left hand, Luffy stopped walking to look at the woman in his arms.

"Nami?"

Nami didn't answer. She was focused on decreasing her heartbeat so that she could feel Luffy's one. She had to ignore the feeling of his hard chest against her too. Once again, his heartbeat was normal. She pouted but decided to stay like that in the end, so that she could take the feeling of his chest against hers as compensation. Luffy moved his free hand on her exposed waist so Nami only felt happier.

"Oh, Luffy! What are you doing in the hallway?" Usopp asked as he got out of one room, followed by Chopper and Zoro.

Chopper immediately noticed Nami and his eyes widened "Nami! What's wrong? Something happened to her? Is she hurt?"

Nami didn't move. She was pretending to be asleep. If they saw her awake and knew that Luffy is carrying her because she was tired, they would say that she is just too lazy. At the very least, Zoro would say something like that.

Luffy chuckled, "No she isn't hurt. She was just tired so I was carrying her to her room."

Chopper sighed in relief.

"You're sure she is not awake?" Zoro asked as he looked at the way Nami was hugging Luffy. "It's a weird position to sleep."

"She was awake before I started climbing the stairs…" Luffy said.

Zoro was staring at Nami's back to see if she was really sleeping or not.

" _Just don't say anything! I will give you some wine if you want but don't say anything okay!"_ Nami yelled in her thought.

Usopp said "You should let her sleep in her room and come with us. The sandcastle competition will start soon."

"Ah, you can go before, I won't participate. Sounds a pain to just build a sandcastle for hours," Luffy said. "I will come later to watch though."

"It's true that it's a pain. Why do I have to participate in that again?" Zoro asked with an annoyed face.

"Because you said to Sanji that he was wasting his time, since even you could do better than him," Chopper said.

"Yeah…that was right," Zoro said groaning.

"Nami. Oi Nami." Luffy called Nami in her faked sleep.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I can't open Nami's door without the keys," Luffy said.

"Search in her pockets," Zoro said.

" _What?!"_ Nami almost yelled.

"Is there even pockets in these shorts?" Usopp asked.

" _Yeah there is. Very small ones though... And these ones are not the shortest type okay!"_ Nami cried in her thought.

"Isn't it that one?" Chopper pointed to something in the back pockets of Nami's shorts. It's technically not the safest place to put important things, but it was also a dangerous place that could call for sexual harassment if you put your hands in there. Needless to say that just touching Nami would be asking for more problems.

"Chopper, could you get it for me?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think I can. My hooves are too big to go inside." Chopper said. With how tight it looked, something like hooves couldn't hope to reach the key without tearing the pocket. "Even if I go into my human form, my fingers are too big,"

Luffy then turned to Usopp and was interrupted before he could even open his mouth. "I think I have the _I-can't-touch-Nami's-butt-or-I-will-die-by-her-hand_ disease, so spare me from that."

Chopper sweat dropped, "It's not a disease… You just admitted that you will die by Nami's hand. It would be a murder!"

" _Of course I will kill him if he lay a hand there!"_ Nami thought.

Luffy now turned to Zoro.

"SCREW THAT I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! DO IT YOURSELF!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy blinked as though he didn't think about it himself. Since Nami was hugging him tightly, his left hand got free and he put it on her waist. He could easily reach Nami's back pockets with his ability. "Nice Zoro, I didn't think about that."

"OI!" Usopp slapped Luffy's free shoulder as he thought that Luffy asked them because he didn't want to be killed too.

Nami was somehow relieved that it was Luffy in the end. Even if she preferred having no one touch her butt, she was the one who brought this situation by fake sleeping so she at least wants Luffy to do it.

"Wait Luffy," Zoro interrupted. "I told you to do it, but you don't have to throw your own life for something so trivial. You should ask the crappy cook. I'm sure he would be more than happy to do it. We would also be happier if he dies so everyone would be happy in the end."

" _I won't!"_ Nami yelled again in her head.

Chopper yelled, "Zoro! Sanji just recuperated from Nami's punch. Don't try to kill him NOW!"

Zoro sweat dropped, "Then you mean I can kill him after?"

"It's okay, I will do it," Luffy said. Nami smiled.

Luffy stretched his left hand to Nami's butt and grabbed it, digging his fingers in the plump flesh covered by her shorts. Nami had to bit her lip and pinch her hand to not jolt her body.

"Oi Luffy! What are you doing?! Nami will kill you if she wakes up!" Usopp said in fear.

"I don't see anything from here!" Luffy whined. He moved his hand on Nami's butt, searching for her pocket. Nami's face flushed. She felt like he was molesting her! She wanted to get him back tenfold later but again, she was also at fault so she let it slide for now.

"I found the entrance," Luffy said as he plunged his fingers inside...the pocket of course. He quickly grabbed the key and took it out of the pocket. Nami almost exposed herself when she released her breath but was saved when Luffy turned his entire body to walk toward her door, hiding her from the other.

"Don't stay too long in there, Luffy," Zoro said. "There is no telling what Nami might do to you if she wakes up."

" _Shouldn't you suspect the guy normally?!"_ Nami yelled in her head.

"We will go ahead!" Usopp said as they walked toward the stairs. Zoro disappeared before reaching them though...

Luffy opened Nami's door and entered inside, closing it with his foot. "Which one is Nami's bed?" Luffy thought out loud. He walked and found an orange suitcase in front of the farthest bed from the door. He thought that it might be Nami's bed. He slowly put Nami on the bed and started to move away from her but he was suddenly pulled back. Luffy forgot about the hands Nami had around his neck. He plunged head first on something very soft, something that he quickly recognized as Nami's breasts. She moaned in her "sleep".

What Luffy didn't know is that Nami did it on purpose. She even pressed Luffy more into her breasts, looking at him with a smile as she knew he can't see her face right now. Luffy wriggled his head but Nami held him tightly and bit her lip to not let her voice out. When she thought it was enough, she closed her eyes before letting him go.

Luffy quickly stood up and looked at Nami. She was still asleep… No, she looked like she was waking up.

Nami let out a purr as she opened her eyes. She looked around to make Luffy believe that she just woke up.

"Luffy?" Nami looked at him.

Luffy sat on the edge of her bed before he asked, "Are you still tired?"

Nami nodded slowly.

"You should sleep," Luffy said.

Nami shook her head this time. "I have to take a shower before." She could feel the sweat from walking around the shopping area.

"But…do you think you can stand?" Luffy asked.

Nami chuckled. "You're worrying too much. I'm not that tired, you know."

Luffy grinned.

"But…," Nami continued. "I think I might have a hard time taking my clothes off…"

Luffy blinked, "I can call Robin you know."

Nami shook her head again. "Robin is with Brook right now. I think she is acting as his manager so she won't be back before the end of the concert."

"Then how…?"

Nami smiled. "Can you help me strip Luffy?"

Luffy's eyes widened. "Bu-But…Nami…"

"Please~ I can only ask this to you~" Nami said.

Luffy looked at Nami and gave up after a few seconds, with a sigh. "Okay…"

Nami almost jumped of joy. Her plan was a success. If he agreed to this, then she was 99% sure that he would listen to her every requests. She needs to think what request she can ask him next in her supposed "weakened state".

Luffy stood up and went to the front of the bed. When Nami was thinking what he was doing, Luffy kneeled down to take of her high heels sandals. He took them gently off her foot, one by one. Nami blushed at the thought that Luffy looked like her personal servant. Well, he won't be very much of help as a servant but she definitely liked this moment. Since she doubted it would happen again, she decided to enjoy it as much as she can.

After that, Luffy went back to Nami and sat once again on the edge of her bed. "Do you think you can take the top alone?" Luffy asked.

Nami looked at her sleeveless, strapless top and said, "Hmm…I can take it easily, but I fear that it might stretch and become unattractive. It's only cute when it fit well with my curves…" Nami put her hands on her breasts and looked at Luffy, to see if he understood or not, but he only blinked. She sighed and lifted her arms above her head. "Take it off please..."

Luffy nodded. He grabbed the hem of Nami's top and lifted it a little before Nami stopped him. "Wait! Luffy I'm…I'm not wearing anything below…"

Luffy tilted his head "So?"

"Close your eyes moron!" Nami yelled.

"You're quite difficult…" Luffy closed his eyes and completely removed Nami's top. His hands brushed against her big breasts but he didn't notice it while Nami blushed, biting her lip.

"Don't open your eyes, okay!" Nami said. She covered her breasts in case he opened his eyes. When she made sure he didn't try to open his eyes, she got a little disappointed but she proceeded to unbutton her short shorts.

She then took Luffy's hand and placed them on the sides of her shorts. "Luffy…You can pull them."

Luffy swiftly pulled her shorts down and threw them on Nami's bed. Since Nami didn't tell him to open his eyes, Luffy sat there without moving, waiting for Nami to say something.

Nami was thinking. She only had her panties on her in front of Luffy. Should she ask Luffy to take them off? Or should she just take them herself without him noticing? She let her instinct decide for her.

"Luffy…take that off too." Luffy felt Nami take his hands to a very soft materiel. He didn't know what it was but he took it off her like her shorts.

"Is there more?" Luffy asked.

"No," Nami said with a small blush.

"You can take a shower now? I want to open my eyes you know."

Nami smirked, "I said that I can stand, but I didn't say that I can walk~"

Luffy whined "Nami! How much time do I have to stay with my eyes closed?!"

Luffy then felt something rest on his lap and another thing surround his neck and waist, something very soft pressed against him.

Nami then said "Now you can carry me to the bathroom without seeing me entirely~"

Luffy took what Nami said as a clue to open his eyes and he saw her naked on his lap with her arms around his neck and her upper body pressed against him, just like when he carried her here. The only difference was that she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could see that she was naked but he couldn't see anything beside her naked back and shoulders.

"Now you can carry me~" Nami whispered again, in his ear.

Luffy nodded. He put his hands under her backside and lifted her as he stood up. Nami moaned a little too loudly in his ears since he literally grabbed each buttock with his hands and spread them when he lifted her.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"No-Nothing," she said. She was hiding her flushed face from him.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the bathroom. The bathroom was just in front of Nami's bed. Luffy couldn't understand how it was hard for her to walk there but since he knew that his physical strength is higher than normal, he thought that it might be normal for the others.

Nami was feeling the heat between her body and Luffy way more than earlier. Well, she was naked and Luffy's shirt was open so it should be obvious. She tightened her hold on him and pressed her body even more against him. Nami found it frustrating that he was STILL not affected by all of this. She couldn't feel anything hard against her lower part. She even went as far as embracing him naked! There should be a limit to how much asexual he is! She quickly forgot about her frustration and just noticed how far she went in the teasing. Could she really say he was just a crush after all that? She fell more for him earlier but she still didn't fall completely…maybe she did? One thing Nami knew was that she wouldn't go this far for a simple crush. Maybe she needed to admit she loves him?

When Luffy opened the door to the bathroom, Nami had to reluctantly free her embrace. Well, it was too short but she got some fun. She was ashamed to think she already missed his hands on her butt.

Luffy closed his eyes before letting her down and turned around. Before Nami closed the door, she saw Luffy put her key on her bed and walked toward the door of her room.

Then Nami thought a little and smirked again "Luffy! Don't go outside yet. You still have to take me back to the bed you know."

"Nami…" Luffy whined.

"You can lie on my bed in the meantime. I promise I will be quick," Nami said before she completely closed the door.

Luffy slumped on Nami's bed and looked at the ceiling. It didn't take him more than ten seconds to fall asleep.

At that time, Nami was taking her shower. She hummed happily as she washed every sweat off her body. Her mind was full with Luffy. She recalled every moment she had with him since he saved her from these thugs. After that she tried teasing a few times, without any results. Nami even felt like SHE was the one being teased and rubbed her thighs together. She could feel that she was moist down there too. Luffy was being a moron like usual, but she saw a new side of him. She felt a little bad since she lied to him, but she loved how he listened to her whims and did everything she told him. He whined like always, but he still helped her. Nami's lower part was aching. She learned another new thing today. She knew about the act of making love since long ago. You can learn that much with the bird and the bees, but she didn't know that you could _"pleasure yourself"_. It was new, and she wanted to try it with Luffy in mind. No… it's because she had Luffy in mind that she wanted to do it. However, Luffy is waiting for her in her room. She had to keep that for another time.

A few minutes later, Nami peeked out of the bathroom door with a new plan.

"Luffy~" she called. Like she suspected, Luffy was sleeping. At least he was sleeping on her bed.

"Luffy!" She yelled.

Luffy woke up and looked around as if he forgot where he was. He then looked at Nami and said "Oh Nami. You finished?"

Nami smiled before she said "I forgot my clothes. Can you bring me one?"

Luffy frowned before he reached her suitcase and asked "Which one do you want?"

"Ah…no, wait… I think I forgot my plain clothes on the ship," Nami said quickly before Luffy searched inside her suitcase.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"I often sleep with plain, light clothes but I didn't bring one today," Nami answered.

"So what should I do?" Luffy asked again.

"Um…first…can you bring me some panties?" Nami blushed.

"You mean this?" Luffy showed her some black panties from her suitcase.

Nami blushed more "Yes it's that, so stop looking at them and give them to me!"

Luffy blinked before he gave them to Nami. "I wonder why Brook always wants to see this…"

Before closing the door, Nami ordered, "Now go back to your room and bring me one of your t-shirts here! Okay? Only yours!" She closed the bathroom door. Luffy tilted his head in confusion but still did what he was told.

"Nami! Here is your shirt!" Luffy called.

The door slightly opened and Nami snatched Luffy's white shirt from him. When she opened the door again, she was only dressed with an over sized white shirt with the word "MEAT" on it and her panties. She brought her arms toward Luffy like a child asking to be carried. Luffy chuckled and carried her, bridal style while Nami hugged him like the first time. She felt like she belonged here forever, close to this man. Unfortunately for her, the few meters between the bathroom and her bed were not enough to let her stay that way.

Luffy put Nami on her bed again but Nami didn't let him go away. She once again made him fall on her breasts and moaned.

"Namiiii," Luffy whined.

Nami playfully let her tongue out and said "Sorry."

Luffy sat on Nami's bed before asking, "Nami, what's wrong? You're weird since you came back."

Nami pouted, "And whose fault do you think it is…"

Luffy thought "Hmm…don't tell me…one of these guys did something to you after all?"

"No!" Nami hit his head.

"Then who?"

"Hmm, whatever…It's not important," Nami avoided his question.

She looked at Luffy's face and asked "Luffy…no matter what I do… you won't hate me?"

Luffy blinked. "What are saying now? I can't possibly hate you! You will always be someone important to me," he said with a grin.

Nami smiled. If Luffy won't hate her, she feels like she can do anything without worrying too much.

Nami got on her knees and jumped on Luffy, kissing him on his lips. Luffy didn't budge from where he was sitting when she jumped on him but his eyes were as wide as saucers. It was just lip on lip, nothing more. Nami felt pride surging in her at the thought of stealing her beloved captain's first kiss. She ended the simple kiss with a quiet smooching sound and looked in Luffy's eyes, their lips just a few inches away from each other. Luffy's eyes just showed confusion, and not disgust. Nami smiled.

"Nami?" Luffy said.

Nami kissed him again, the same kiss. She repeated it many times, the long lip on lip, breaking with a quiet smooching sound before going for another one, tilting her head to the other side. Luffy closed his eyes after the third kiss. He pulled Nami on his lap and this time, it was him that pressed Nami against his chest. Nami moaned and put her arms around Luffy's neck.

After a few more times, Luffy asked "Nami, what…are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," she said with a smile.

"Kiss?"

"This," Nami kissed Luffy again, "…is a kiss."

"…but…why?" Luffy asked.

"I just wanted to do it," she said. "Don't tell to anyone okay. These sorts of things are only done with one person and it's not supposed to be told to everyone."

"Then…I can only do it with Nami too?" Luffy asked

Nami scowled, "Why? You want to do it with someone else?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Good! Don't forget, it's not supposed to be told to everyone." Nami then thought a little and said "It's like telling everyone where you are hiding meat on the ship. Someone might go steal it right?"

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then I must really not say anything."

Nami smiled. Nobody would come steal anything if their little secret is revealed but…if she didn't say that, Luffy would just run his mouth about Nami kissing him for no reason. That much was still okay but if they do more than a kiss and Luffy tells everyone about that, she could never live.

Nami almost jumped away from Luffy when she felt him bit her lower lip. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it looked good so…" Luffy paused before he said, "It didn't hurt? If it didn't I'd like to try it once more."

Nami blushed and let him do as he pleased. Luffy bit her lip once again and sucked on it.

" _It's bad... He somehow took the lead... I have to take it back!"_ Nami thought before she kissed Luffy back and brushed her lips against his. Luffy had his eyes open, observing Nami as she kissed him in a new, different way. Nami saw his distraction and used it to wrap her legs around Luffy's waist. It didn't take too long before Luffy kissed her back the same way. They sometimes bit each other's lower lip and sucked it slowly after that. They eventually separated to breathe a little.

"I think I like that!" Luffy grinned and Nami smiled back.

"I'm glad because we are going to do more than that."

"Eh? More?" Luffy asked but Nami used this to kiss him again and plunge her tongue inside his mouth.

"Na-" Luffy tried to say something but his tongue and mouth were not free enough to speak. Nami licked the tip of Luffy's tongue before her tongue coiled around his. She was dominating Luffy for a full minute. Her lungs were not as strong as the monster trio but it was still stronger than average people and unlike Luffy, she knew how to hold her breath to swim in the sea. Luffy's lungs were strong to catch breath but not to hold it back. He is a devil fruit user after all. He would always sink, no matter what he does in the water.

Instinctively, Luffy pushed Nami's lower back toward him which made Nami moan loudly as her lower part came in contact with Luffy's. Luffy started to dominate Nami who was very, very pleased to feel Luffy's hardness against her. She finally made him hard. After everything she tried, to make him hard, it looks like she only needed a passionate kiss to arouse the sleeping lion… and it was actually poking her crotch. Nami realized that the moron was wearing nothing inside these shorts. No wonder he knew nothing about underwears.

Maybe it was because of his shorts but Luffy was so much concentrated in the kiss that he didn't notice Nami rubbing herself against his tip. She loosened her hold of him with her legs and lowered from his lap to make it easier for her to rub against his tip on her bed. She lost a little warmth from Luffy's body but she couldn't think of anything beside his hard shaft, and his mouth assaulting hers. Nami was moaning more and more, causing Luffy to become harder at the sound, making her moan even more. It was a vicious cycle.

Nami couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her hands from Luffy's neck and opened Luffy's shorts without him noticing anything. She grabbed his hard shaft, and that's when all hell broke loose. Before she even got to think about his length in her hands, Luffy backed away from Nami as if he dodged an enemy attack.

"Lu-Luffy?" Nami panted. Her legs wide open as she had them loosely wrapped around Luffy before he backed away, breaking her grasp.

Luffy panted too and looked down to see his shorts starting to fall down. He quickly grabbed and buttoned them before he exposed himself, unfortunately for Nami.

"Nami…what were you…?" He tried to say before he looked at the state Nami was in. She was panting like him… her face flushed, her eyes showing an emotion he never saw and her legs now closed with her panties still visible. He found himself observing Nami's breasts becoming bigger and smaller with each breath and the things that were pointing pointing from inside his shirts, on her breasts.

"Sorry Nami!" Luffy dashed outside of the room, slamming the door.

Nami panted "That…MORON! …How…could he…leave me…like this…?"

Nami slumped on her bed and noticed that Luffy's scent lingered there. _"I'm glad to have told him to sleep on my bed,"_ she thought. She was also still wearing Luffy's shirt. She could sleep now with his scent like she planned before but she was too wet down there. Also, it was faint but she still had the feeling of Luffy's length in her right hand. She lowered it between her thighs and rubbed herself down there.

"Luffy~" Nami moaned as she lifted Luffy's shirt to massage her breasts. As she thought about him, Nami's fingers pumped inside her hole. She so wanted Luffy to come back and do her. Nami started pumping her fingers so fast that her hips rose off the bed and her toes curled. She could remember it well; the warm and hard length inside Luffy's short, the feeling of his clothed tip rubbing against her entrance and his whole hard body against her. She repeated it many times in her head while calling Luffy over and over as her fingers were playing with her wet entrance. With one last push on her clit, Nami reached her long awaited climax, suppressing her scream with Luffy's shirt.

Nami panted again as she thought that she might need to take another shower when she will wake up later. She buried her head in her pillow, where Luffy's scent was still strong, and hugged herself.

"I should have told him about love without skipping it," Nami thought out loud. "Well, it's more interesting like this. I can tease him as much as I want," she giggled. "And…I can force him to make love with me too. Luffy just looked like he was lost about what he was doing with me. It doesn't mean he was against it but just that he was afraid of these unfamiliar feelings."

Nami was slowly starting to sleep as she thought _"What will I do the next time I see him? Molest him when there are many people? That sounds good! I have to think more about it later."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I did my best and I finished writing this chapter after three days of hard work. It's my present for the reviewers that gave me very sweet words. Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

A few hours after Luffy ran away from her failed assault, Nami started to wake up. She stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes and looking around her room. She remembered everything that happened before she fell asleep and smiled. She may have not gone all the way with Luffy but she really progressed. Considering that she didn't even wanted to start a relationship with him this morning, you could even say that she went too far. She didn't confess but she already kissed him countless times. The order was messed up but Nami was satisfied with this. Knowingly or unknowingly, she somehow set up a situation where she can assault Luffy as much as she wants. Luffy running away from her just made Nami want to assault him even more.

"Brook's concert should start in an hour…" she said while looking at the clock.

Nami stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom again. She got a little sweaty, making out with Luffy and she even masturbated before sleeping so she decided to take a quick shower.

A few minutes later, Nami got out of the bathroom, completely naked. She had left Luffy's shirt on the headboard of her bed so that she could wear it again at night.

" _The heat should go down at night…I can't just wear a swimsuit…"_ Nami thought.

It took her a few minutes to decide what to wear tonight.

Nami was now wearing an orange tank top and a black skirt ( **AN: Look at the color spread of chapter 618)**. She hastily got out of her room and walked toward the beach where Luffy and the rest should be.

* * *

"Usopp you're so cool!" Chopper said in admiration.

"Hmph, it was too easy. Nobody can defeat me! I was once the World Champion of Sandcastle!" Usopp exclaimed, making Chopper even more excited.

There is no need to say that the winner of the sandcastle competition was Usopp. Well, he was one with many different talents after all, even if most of them are useless in fights. Usopp sincerely didn't hope to win against Franky but the cyborg couldn't do anything as the sand crumbled continuously against his big mechanical hands.

As for the two who were using this competition to settle their long rivalry…

"My sculpture is better than yours, pervert cook!" Zoro yelled.

"How is this shit better?! Mine is way better! There were more people that loved my art." Sanji yelled.

"HUH?! These were just perverts! By the way, is that supposed to be Nami?" Zoro asked, pointing at the sculpture of a nude woman, somewhat looking like Nami. There were so many things wrong with it that it differed from her, like the needlessly bigger breasts or butt. So big that it was scary. The sculpture's weird face was also the result of an amateur. The only thing that made Zoro believe it was Nami, was the thing written under the sculpture. "If she saw that, she would certainly kill you."

"HUH?! Then what about yours?! Only drunkards liked it!" Sanji yelled as he pointed at Zoro's sculpture. It was a giant bottle of wine. It looked like Zoro wanted to make it more real by writing the brand and all, but he just wrote "WHISKY" in a very clumsy way.

Before Zoro could counter that, the two of them heard a loud crumbling sound coming from behind Sanji. Sanji saw Zoro's face turning blue and the cook felt that he was screwed even before Zoro walked away. He was sweating as he slowly turned to see Nami next to his mostly obliterated sculpture. Only half of the legs were in place.

"Sanji-kun," Nami called him darkly. "What was this exactly?"

"I-It's not what you think Nami-san…I had someone else in mind when I build that," Sanji said, slowly backing away.

"Oh? Really?" she asked with a smile. "Looks like that person has the same name as me then…" Nami pointed at the words in front of the sculpture. It was written "NAMI-SWAN".

Sanji sweated even more. A few minutes later, he was covered with bruise and was walking with a long stick, Zoro gave to him.

Nami walked, searching for Luffy. She found him sitting next to Franky and Chopper as they looked at Usopp receiving the rare fish found only in this sea. He immediately brought it to Sanji but was shocked to see him all beaten up.

Every people that came to participate or watch the competition were starting to disperse on the beach. The winner received the prize so there was no need to be here anymore. Most of them went to one direction though, where Brook's concert would take place.

Nami walked toward Luffy's group and surprised everyone there by sitting on Luffy's lap.

"Na-Nami?" Luffy looked at her. She couldn't tell if he stuttered because she casually sat on his lap in front of their comrades or because of what happened earlier.

"What are you doing Nami?" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses.

"I'm wearing a skirt. If I sit on the sand, I would have sand all over my legs," Nami said. "I already took two showers today so I want to avoid taking another one."

"I see…" Franky said.

Chopper then said, "But you know…if Sanji saw you…"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!"

The sudden shock and rage somehow healed Sanji's injuries as he yelled to the scenery in front of him.

"Calm down Sanji!" Chopper yelled. "Nami is just sitting on Luffy because of the sand. She doesn't want to get dirty."

"Then please sit on my lap!" Sanji begged.

Nami turned the other way and said "No!"

Sanji fell into depression as he mumbled "Why is it always Luffy? Even Nami-swan…I'm so jealous…"

"He finally admitted it…" Usopp said. Strangers were flirting with Luffy earlier in the afternoon and now Nami was flirting with him. Usopp really felt sorry for Sanji.

"I think we should go see Brook," Franky said. "I know he is busy but we should at least pay a visit before the concert. He didn't get to be with us most of the day."

"You shouldn't worry about that," Nami said. She pressed her butt more onto Luffy's lap and Luffy's eyes twitched at the contact of his crotch with her backside. "I went to see him earlier with Robin and I think she is still there. She must be acting as his manager."

"Hmm? Shouldn't you be the one to do this kind of job usually?" Franky asked.

Nami rubbed her head and said, "I was…tired… so I went back to the hotel to take a rest."

Usopp then informed Franky that they saw Nami being carried by Luffy to her room earlier. Sanji got into another fit but was calmed again by Nami before going into another depression. Nami was intentionally moving around and pressing her butt more into Luffy as she was speaking to add more stimuli to her captain. The foreign feeling was torturing him in a way he never felt.

Everyone finally decided to go see Brook before the concert. They all started to get up and walk toward the stage. Nami waited for everyone to start walking before she stood up and waited for Luffy to brush the sand off his backside.

For some reason, Luffy's eyes widened and he quickly crouched down.

"Oi, what's wrong Luffy?" Usopp asked loudly, a few meters before Luffy and Nami.

Luffy made a nervous smile and said "Sorry guys. You can go ahead. I will catch up very quickly."

Zoro looked at his position and asked "What's wrong? You have to take a dump?"

"NO!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro and all just shrugged and walked forward. If he wanted to take a dump, he wouldn't say that he would catch up quickly and since he didn't have his hands on his stomach, Chopper though that it shouldn't be serious.

Only Nami was still with Luffy. She was smiling sweetly with her hands behind her back. She thought that it was probably difficult for a man to stand up with a hard on, especially if you don't wear underwear to hide it like Luffy. She crouched down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Luffy, you know…"

Nami's voice and breath tickled Luffy's ear and made him feel weird. He didn't know why but he wanted to get closer to her. His hand was slowly moving toward her when he heard her say, "…I saw Sanji-kun kissing Zoro."

Luffy shivered before he stood up and yelled, "What?!"

At the same time, someone else shivered like him.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Franky asked. "You're feeling cold?"

"In this heat?" Zoro asked. "Something should be wrong with him if it was the case."

"Shut up! In case you didn't notice, the sun is completely down! It should be less warm than earlier." Sanji yelled, already forgetting the shudder he felt.

Nami stood up, still smiling like earlier with her hands behind her back. "I lied~ Now it should be okay, right~"

Luffy blinked before he looked down. Nothing was poking from inside his short. He sighed in relief and Nami chuckled.

When she saw that nobody was watching them, she pecked Luffy on his lips. However, Luffy then took a step back from Nami and said "Sorry" before running away again. He quickly caught up with the rest.

"You have guts to run away from me Luffy~" Nami said, licking her lips before running forward too.

* * *

"Everyone! Did you come to see me?" Brook yelled happily when he saw Luffy and the rest.

"Of course!" Usopp said. "Do your best! We are cheering for you!"

"Usopp-san, I'm so glad. I feel like I'm ascending to the heavens. Ah, I already went there once! Yohohoho!"

"Brook," Robin called. "It's almost time to go now."

"Okay Robin-san," Brook answered.

As he prepared himself for the concert, Brook, along with Robin, saw something strange. When everyone was looking around the dressing room, only Nami and Luffy acted differently. Well, Nami already came here once but Luffy should be excited with all the stuff inside here… and he was…until Nami came close to him. Each time Luffy found something like a wig, he would get excited. Nami would then move closer to him, brushing her arm against his and Luffy would lose interest before going to look at something else.

" _Now he is avoiding me? Interesting."_ Nami thought before she saw something inside a box.

"Luffy~ there is meat here," Nami said.

Luffy instantly turned around and jumped on the meat Nami had in her hands. However, he was disappointed to see that it was just a fake chunk of meat. He lowered his guard at that moment and Nami used that to whisper in his ear, "Even if you avoid me, I will pursue you until the end of the world." She bit his earlobe before backing away while Luffy shivered because of her threat.

Robin and Brook blinked at the scene, even though Brook doesn't have eyelids or even eyes. They were pretty sure Nami said that she didn't have any intention of going out with Luffy and that it was just a crush…but now she is obviously flirting with him. Just how could the situation change this much in just a few hours?

Everyone went out of the dressing room to the beach. The concert was on an outdoor stage on the beach, so there isn't any limit to how much people could come to see the concert. Franky, Chopper and Usopp stayed with Robin to see the concert from the backstage. Normally, these three should be inside the crowd to cheer for Brook but Franky would stand out too much so they decided to let him see the concert from the backstage. In a sense, he was lucky. Usopp and Chopper wanted to look at the backstage too so they went with him. Luffy also wanted to go with them, but he was pulled outside by Nami. He could ruin the entire stage by accident after all.

"Namiii" Luffy whined. "I also wanted to go with them."

"No, Luffy," Nami refused while she trapped his arm, between her breasts. "You can just look from outside!"

Suddenly, Brook's voice echoed all over the beach as he appeared on the stage. He spoke in the same way he did during his career as Soul King Brook, "EVERYONE! DID YOU COME TO SEE ME?!"

"YEAH!" People yelled from all over the beach. Everyone present in this resort came to this place.

Brook then surprised everyone by saying, "No, you didn't." He spoke in his usual way now.

"You came here to rest, to have fun, to forget about your everyday trouble, right?"

The crowd was silent but Nami could see that everyone agreed with him. It's just that they didn't know where he was going with this.

"That's why! ...I came up with a new song for all of you! Please hear it… _ **Bone Holiday**_ …" ( **AN: I mean really please hear it… on youtube** )

As soon as he said that, the sound of a trumpet starting the music made the people go wild.

"He's really good for this," Zoro said with a smirk, sitting against a boulder. Luffy grinned while Nami chuckled and Sanji nodded.

"Yohohohoho! Every day is so busy that I don't really feel alive~" Brook said. "Ah, I'm already dead~"

"Everyone!" Brook called in his usual tone. "How are your bones? Do you let your bones rest?" He asked just before starting the song.

Soon after the song started, Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Sanji also went inside the crowd to cheer for Brook. They got divided into two groups by the crowds a few seconds after that, Luffy with Nami and Zoro with Sanji. Luffy tried to use this crowd to escape from Nami's constant teasing, not that she let him run away that easily.

Brook was already at the refrain.

~Bone Holiday! Let your bones rest! Just run away from the usual every day! ~

~Bone Holiday! Let your bones rest! The trick is to not do your best! ~

Nami got pushed by the people around her a little and noticed that Luffy escaped from her. She pouted and tried to find him but everyone around her was just pushing her right and left.

" _Why do I have to endure this?"_ Nami sincerely thought. Even she wouldn't tell which way was north and which way was south if everyone here wasn't facing one and only direction, the stage where Brook was singing.

" _Now where would be Luffy? Since we are talking about him, he surely went to the front of the crowd to see Brook better. So I should go there too."_

Nami started waking forward but got almost knocked down by a crazy fan before someone caught her in her fall.

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked, yelling a little.

Nami just nodded. Luffy had his hands on her waist to prevent her from falling again.

He said, "Sorry…I left you alone…"

Nami smiled and said, "It's okay… You came back after all. You didn't have to run away, I just wanted to look at the concert with you, you know." She didn't lie. She wasn't enough of a pervert to do something in this crowd, while one of their comrades was singing on stage.

Luffy smiled before he put one hand around Nami's waist and said in her ear "Sorry…Now we can look without being separated."

Nami blushed. She gave a small peck on Luffy's lip and started cheering for Brook. Luffy blinked but he just shrugged it. He felt like he did something bad to Nami when he left her alone, so for now he would let her do whatever she wants with him.

The concert went really well after that. Every song, beside _Bone Holiday_ , was already played once by Brook in front of the crew. So Nami took Luffy out of the crowds as she wanted to do something else.

"Nami! Where are you going? I wanted to listen more," Luffy whined.

"Be quiet and just follow me!" Nami ordered.

Nami dragged Luffy behind the boulder Zoro was sitting against earlier. Once they were there, she grabbed Luffy's hair and pulled his head to kiss him. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth immediately and Luffy didn't fight it. Nami kissed him like they reunited after being separated for a long time. She put her hands around Luffy's neck while he put his around her waist. They tightened their hold for more proximity. Nami's chest was flattened against Luffy's. Still, Nami didn't found it enough. She jumped on Luffy and wrapped her legs around his waist. Luffy moved his hands from her waist to her backside at the same time.

"Mmm, Luffy~"Nami moaned in between the kiss. Luffy slowly walked backward until his back hit the boulder. His mind was blank since Nami plunged her tongue inside his mouth. His legs gave under him and he slowly slid down the boulder, sitting on the sand and making Nami sit on his lap with her legs still around him.

"What's wrong Luffy?" She smiled. "You can't take this much?" Nami asked before continuing the kiss. Luffy couldn't even answer. Not that she cared since the answer was obvious. She took Luffy's hat off his neck and put it on her head since it could be crushed between the boulder and Luffy if she let it there.

Nami finally ended their kiss and adorably rubbed Luffy's nose with hers.

"You're tired…Luffy?" Nami asked, panting herself.

Luffy looked worse. He was assaulted without warning after all. Nami slowly pushed his head in her breast and massaged his scalp. She could feel his breath in the valley between her breasts and fought the need to push him more in there when Luffy took a deep breath of her scent. He was relaxing more and more between her breasts but she couldn't say the same for the bulge inside his shorts. It was throbbing against her lower part and she was aching too. As she didn't want to bother Luffy for now, Nami just lifted her skirt so that she could feel his bulge better against her, moaning quietly. Only her panties and Luffy's short were hindering their lower part from connecting. But it wasn't in Nami's plan for now.

She just closed her eyes and rested her head on Luffy's as her body craved for more contact. It surprised Nami that she couldn't even hear Brook's concert when they were still pretty close to the stage. She felt so good in Luffy's embrace… Her body wanted more but her mind was already satisfied. Now she could really feel it. She loves this man more than anyone in this world. She chuckled at the thought that she needed two making-out sessions with him to notice that. Or maybe it was because he helped her with the thugs and the crowds earlier? She didn't know.

Luffy's breath finally became steady. He lifted his head from Nami's bosom as she whined a little from the loss of contact. Luffy looked at Nami. The two of them were just staring at each other for a few minutes. Nami leaned forward and traced Luffy's lips with her tongue a few times before sucking on his lower lip. They stared once again at each other before they couldn't hold back and started kissing again, very passionately. Nami moved her hands from behind Luffy's head to his front. She slowly caressed each and every hard muscle she could find on his upper body and Luffy shivered in her touch.

Luffy acted on his instinct and moved his hand to rub Nami's body too. His hands crept under Nami's tank top and caressed her smooth skin.

"Ah, wait Luffy!" Nami gasped in between her kiss with Luffy.

Luffy didn't listen to her and just moved upwards until his hands found two soft melons and squeezed them.

"Luffy~~~" Nami moaned loudly, breaking their kiss.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy asked while his hands didn't budge from her breasts.

Nami panted, "Luffy…it's not…fair…" She bit her forefinger and moved her hips against Luffy's, making him moan along with her. She leaned back from Luffy and put her hands on his knees to use them as a support.

Luffy leaned forward, following Nami and sucked on her pink tits. Nami's loud moans were covered by the loud concert behind Luffy. She continued to rub her crotch against Luffy's, as he sucked her nipple, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Nami kissed him once more before she stood up from his lap.

Luffy looked up to Nami. He could hardly see between her legs because of the dark night.

Nami kneeled down between Luffy's legs as she didn't care about the sand right now.

"Luffy~" Nami unbuttoned Luffy's shorts, licking her lips before smiling to Luffy. "I'm going to relieve you of your pain. Don't fight what I will do okay?"

Nami knew that Luffy must be as aroused as her. She wanted to take things more slowly but she wasn't sadistic enough to leave him in this state. The poor guy doesn't even know how to pleasure himself too.

Luffy nodded to Nami before one of his hands went back to her exposed mounds and grabbed one of them. The other hand pushed Nami's butt toward him so that he could lick her nipple. Since Nami stood on her knee, her breasts were directly in front of his head. He could suck on her tits while idly sitting there.

Nami moaned and moved her hands inside Luffy's shorts before she grabbed his length, making him jolt his body. She caressed it from the base to its tip with her hand, to have a better idea of its size since she couldn't see it inside his short. She could take his shorts off but Luffy would have sand all over his backside.

Luffy groaned against Nami's breasts. He could feel his strength fade away as Nami started pumping his shaft up and down.

Nami took one of Luffy's hands and lowered it under her skirt. "Please Luffy. Touch me here~" Nami whimpered as she rubbed Luffy's hand against her panties. She took her other hand off Luffy's length and brought it under her skirt to pull aside her panties, before rubbing Luffy's hand directly on her wet folds. "Luffy~" she begged.

Luffy nodded and rubbed his hand on her crotch himself. Nami moved her hand back to Luffy's hard length while she put the other around Luffy's neck, to support herself against him, his head between her breasts. Nami resumed pumping Luffy's length slowly as she moved her hips against Luffy's hand.

Luffy couldn't think of anything because of Nami's hand. He wasn't a good thinker from the start but now he was just melting into a puddle of goo. As Luffy rubbed between Nami's legs, his middle finger accidently slipped inside a hole. Nami moaned as loud as when he sucked on her nipple. Luffy got curious and plunged another finger inside. It wasn't just his imagination; there really was a hole there. Luffy knew that women didn't have something like the pole Nami was rubbing inside his shorts but he didn't know they had a hole.

He looked at Nami and said, "Nami…Does it feel good?"

Nami was surprised by his question. She smiled before she bit her lip and said "Yes…it feels _very_ good."

"Did…everything we did until now felt good?" Luffy asked.

"Of course…" she moaned as Luffy rubbed her insides. He was so close to her weak spot. "I wouldn't do something like this if it hurts you. I want us to feel good together."

Luffy grinned. "Then we should always do it! Like that, we can feel good 24/24h."

Nami blushed, "No wait! I can accept it if it's once or twice everyday but 24/24h…it would kill me!"

"Hmm? How can it kill you when it feels good?" Luffy asked. They were actually having a silly conversation while pleasuring each other. Nami still looked turned on but Luffy completely returned to normal.

Nami took that as an insult as she still had her hand pumping his length up and down. She put more strength into it all of a sudden, making Luffy groan as she cried, "The pleasure could kill me, idiot!"

Luffy frowned, "How could the pleasure ki-" Nami ended the conversation by forcefully kissing him. She had to lower her head to do it and her backside got away from Luffy's hand as a result. Before she whimpered at the loss, Luffy stretched his hand under Nami's skirt to continue what he was doing. He rubbed Nami's insides again and pinched her nipple at the same time. He stared at Nami who was lowering her head more after breaking the kiss.

"Nami?"

"Don't move okay," she ordered.

Nami kissed Luffy's neck, his chest, his abs and went lower until she reached his shorts. She unfastened the last button and took out Luffy's length from inside his shorts.

Luffy was too busy stretching his arm once again to Nami's pussy when she lowered herself. He continued fingering her when he felt something slick run all over his length.

"Na-Nami?" Luffy looked at Nami as she licked the tip of his hard length like an Ice cream.

"Don't worry Luffy," Nami said while she pumped Luffy's shaft. "I will swallow everything so let it all out, okay~" She returned her tongue on his shaft before she took his whole length inside her mouth.

"Nami!" Luffy groaned even more. Lost in the pleasure, Luffy almost forgot to pleasure Nami with his hand.

The two of them were really close to their climax. "Nami…Something is…"

Nami pumped Luffy's length faster with her mouth and used one hand to press her little button down there. They climaxed at the same time, Nami squirted on Luffy's hand while Luffy came inside Nami's mouth. Nami fought hard to keep everything in her mouth. She sat up on her knees and swallowed Luffy's seed.

"Thanks for the meal~" Nami said with a smile.

Luffy panted as he noticed something dripping from his hand. It was Nami's juice. He licked it from his hand and swallowed it like Nami did for his seed.

Luffy noticed that Nami stood up and was straightening her clothes.

"Luffy…you should look down a little," Nami said making sure her clothes were straightened. She felt a breeze between her legs and understood that her panties were still pulled aside so she pulled it back.

Luffy looked down to see his now soft organ still exposed. He quickly buttoned his short and stood up before brushing the sand from his short again.

"Should we go?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded. It looks like the concert was ending since they could hear the crowds calling for an encore all over the beach. Nami intertwined her hand with Luffy's and put her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the concert.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy and Nami returned to the hotel along with everyone. Nami immediately went to take a shower before dinner as she got dirty with sand all over her legs. She was now humming happily in the shower while cleaning her body for the umpteenth time this day. Well, it would surely be the last time today so she didn't complain. She wore her orange tank top and black skirt again. They weren't wet with her sweat and Nami didn't want to change clothes again. She just changed her panties and was wondering if she had to put perfume in case Luffy's scent was strongly attached to her clothes.

" _Chopper would surely find out…"_ Nami sighed and put perfume on her. She still had Luffy's shirt so she didn't mind very much.

She got downstairs and walked to the cafeteria were Luffy and all are eating dinner. Of course, the whole place had its attention on the glutton captain and the crew that fought over the food.

"Hey Luffy! Don't take my hamburger out of my hand like that! I almost bit my fingers you know?!" Usopp barked.

Franky then said, "OW, Usopp! You never learn don't you? If you think you can eat normally in the same table as Luffy after all this time, then you got a few screw loose."

"Look who is talking about screw, you shitty cyborg," Sanji said.

"What's wrong, Sanji-san? You are still jealous that Franky-san was more popular with girls?" Brook asked.

"SHUT UP! Like you can understand my feelings! A shitty pervert cyborg was more popular than me! How can I stand that?!" Sanji yelled from the bottom of his heart.

"Oi, Sanji! You know how to compliment a guy don't you~" Franky blushed as he rubbed his head.

"IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!"

"Ah~ I eat well~" Luffy said as he rubbed his now big belly.

"WHAT?! HE ATE EVERYTHING?!" everyone, beside the calm Robin and Zoro, yelled. Chopper wasn't there for some reason.

Nami sighed at the sight. Some people around them chuckled at the skit. "It's meaningless to even ask them to have a normal dinner," Nami murmured.

"Oh, Nami! You sure took your time!" Luffy grinned. "There is no more food for you now."

"Yeah it disappeared in another dimension," Zoro said when Luffy's body went back to normal.

"You mean a black hole," Robin said, drinking her coffee.

Nami sat next to Luffy, on his right side and asked "Where is Chopper?"

Usopp said "He got too excited from the concert so he is resting. He was yelling non-stop that Brook looked so cool."

Brook put his hands on his chest. "Yohohohoho, Chopper-san is so kind. My heart is still burning… not that I have one."

"I hope it don't burn your afro," Robin said and Brook shrieked.

Nami blinked, _"So Chopper is not here, huh…"_

She smirked before she moved her left hand on Luffy's thigh. Luffy's grin slowly disappeared and was replaced by a somewhat troubled face.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Luffy?" Zoro asked. "Don't tell me you ate something wrong?"

"Huh? It never happened before! Why would he get a stomachache now?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Because I'm the cook, shitty long-nose." Sanji said, answering him. "The food that we ate just now wasn't made by me, so there is a chance that Luffy ate some shitty food."

"You're sure?" Zoro asked. "I found it better than yours."

"What did you say shitty Marimo?!" The two of them were now glaring at each other.

"No, it's not that," Luffy said as Nami grabbed his balls inside his short. "I just…need to go to the toilet."

Nami was stifling a laugh. Luffy couldn't lie to save his life. However now, he used something really close to the reality to cover what's really happening. It looks like even Luffy is growing up.

Nami was rubbing Luffy's half hard length with her left hand while she called for the waiter. Her stomach was empty with everything that happened today. She might only have Luffy's seed inside her.

"If you need to take a leak, just go. Why are you waiting?" Zoro asked.

"…because I'm hungry?"

"YOU ATE ENOUGH! JUST GO!" all the guys yelled.

Luffy quickly took Nami's hands out of his shorts and ran out of the cafeteria.

They all went to sleep after that.

* * *

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast…beside Luffy. ( **AN: Everyone present in the color spread of chapter 334 is wearing the same clothes as in that cover page beside Luffy for now.** )

"Where is Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"We couldn't wake him so we left him there," Zoro said. Usopp and Chopper nodded, looking like they were tired trying to wake him up.

"Why didn't you say something like _"you'll miss the breakfast"_ to wake him up?" Nami asked.

Usopp said "I said the same thing to Chopper but he said that it should be better to let him sleep."

"Why?" Robin asked, looking at Chopper.

"Luffy was moving around a lot in the night. He looked like he struggled to sleep. First of all, Luffy isn't the type to oversleep normally. He would sleep when he is tired and wake up as soon as he is full of energy. If he is still sleeping, it just means that he didn't sleep enough to recover. And the only times we used food to wake him up was whenever he was sleeping in the middle of a trouble, like Thriller Bark." Chopper explained.

"True," Franky said. "He must have just slept late in the night. If it's that, it was better to let him sleep… and we got to eat peacefully too."

"I will go wake him later," Nami said. "Usopp, give me the key."

Zoro frowned "You sure you won't do anything weird with him?"

"I WON'T!" Nami yelled before she thought _"maybe…"_

"Of course Nami-san won't do anything to Luffy, shitty Marimo! Nami-san is an angel to willingly go wake up that shitty captain," Sanji said.

"If you ask me, she is more a _fallen_ angel," Usopp said as he took the key out of his pocket. "…since she is so greedy."

Nami took the key from Usopp's hand before hitting him hard on his head and walking out of the cafeteria.

Robin laughed with her nose. "Usopp was right."

"You're sure she is not just a demon?" Franky asked to no one.

* * *

Luffy was slowly starting to wake up. He groaned remembering the long night he had before he got to sleep. He let Nami do everything she wanted that night, but now he felt like he wouldn't mind letting her do what she pleases every day. He loved the feeling of having her against him. It wasn't creepy at all. He loved it. It felt so good… Huh? It STILL feels very good.

Luffy looked down to see Nami licking his morning wood.

Nami noticed him staring at her and said "Good morning Luffy~"

"Nami…what are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I came to wake you up," Nami answered. If Luffy was a little normal, he would retort by saying something like 'You woke up something else!'

Luffy sat up, before Nami went to kiss him with her hands on his bare chest, feeling his scar. As always, he was sleeping half naked. It didn't take long before the two of them fought for dominance with their tongues. Nami put her arms around Luffy's neck before she pushed him down with her body and continued kissing him, their legs entangled. Luffy was rubbing Nami's naked back. They stopped fighting for dominance and just kissed each other affectionately.

Nami decided to wear a bikini today. It was better for the heat, and even if she didn't want to swim at the beach, she found it annoying that her panties were getting wet every time she made out with Luffy. If it's a swimsuit, it wouldn't be a problem. She can always wash it quickly with water. She was also wearing a short skirt on top of her bikini bottom.

Luffy and Nami stopped their kiss and stared at each other for a few moments. They seemed to like doing that a lot. It helped release their love and lust for each other, from inside them.

Nami ran her finger through Luffy's hair and kissed him again before she asked with a smile, "So? Why couldn't you sleep?"

"It's your fault," Luffy scowled at her.

Nami chuckled. "How is it my fault?" She had an idea of why he couldn't sleep.

"My thing got hard again and I could only think about you the whole night!" Luffy scowled again, just making Nami smile even more before sucking his lower lip.

"Is that so? I'm glad," Nami said.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at her, "You're glad but it was hard for me. What about you? You didn't feel anything like that?"

Nami shook her head and said "I slept peacefully since I was wearing your shirt the whole time. It felt like you were very close to me."

Luffy continued rubbing her back.

"But…" Nami snuggled her head in his neck and inhaled his scent. "I wish I could sleep with you now."

"Nami…"

Nami pushed herself from Luffy. "Sorry Luffy, I have made you wait."

Luffy looked at Nami confusedly before she pointed to his exposed hard shaft.

"Ah…"

Nami chuckled again. She really loved this moron. He was so sweet. He was hugging and kissing her while forgetting his hard on, which rubbed against her thigh. Nami lowered her head to Luffy's length and slightly licked its tip, causing Luffy to moan.

"We have a long day today so I will make it quicker this time," Nami said before she enveloped his shaft with her mouth.

* * *

"Haahhh~ it was delicious," Luffy said as he walked out of the cafeteria with Nami. After Nami helped Luffy relieve his morning wood, she waited for Luffy to do his lazy morning routine and change his clothes with a red Hawaiian open shirt and orange shorts. She wasn't shy with looking at him getting naked in front of her… nor was Luffy. Nami was more enduring herself to not jump on him. The day just started and she didn't want to go all out mounting him this soon.

"Where is everyone?" Luffy asked as they got out of the hotel.

"They said they would go at the amusement park near the mountains," Nami said as she intertwined her fingers with Luffy's.

"What?! How could they leave me and go in such an exciting place?!" Luffy barked before he asked, "Where did you say it was?"

Nami blinked and pointed at the tall mountain on her left. "It's just before that mountain."

"OK!" Luffy took his hand from Nami's and slid it around her waist.

"Lu-Luffy? Don't tell me…"

"Just grab me tightly…" Luffy ordered as he looked around for a tall building. "Found it!" He stretched his other hand to that building.

Nami didn't waste any time to hug Luffy tightly and close her eyes. After this, she was sure she could take on any roller coaster without fear.

"Here we go!" Luffy launched himself, along with Nami toward the amusement park. Luckily, they landed behind a tree so nobody saw them.

Nami sighed in relief and blushed when she noticed that Luffy carried her bridal-style before landing. She kissed him on his cheek and got down to see where they were actually. Her eyes twitched when she saw that they were already inside the park.

"Oh, looks like I got us to the perfect place!" Luffy said as he looked around.

Nami sighed and said "Not really Luffy."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Nami faced him before explaining, "Listen well Luffy. This park is not free. The entrance fee we paid to enter this island doesn't include the fee for the park. In other words, we need to pay to enter here. Do you understand what I said until now?"

Luffy thought a little and said "In short, we have to pay at the front to enter, that's right?"

"Exact! I'm glad you managed to understand the point. I will give you a kiss as a reward later," Nami winked at the captain.

Luffy grinned before he crossed his arms and thought again. He then said, "Then you should be happy, no? We got in for free after all."

Nami nodded as she said "Yeah but that depend on how this park works."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Listen; there are generally two systems for amusement park. The first is the 'Pay-as-you-go'. It's simple. You pay a little at the front, and then you pay for each and every attraction here until you are broke or decide to go home."

Luffy nodded.

"The second is the 'Pay-one-price' system. You pay a large amount of money at the entrance and you can ride almost every attraction for free."

Luffy nodded again. "In short it's like deciding to use the money little by little on meat or use them all in one go, right?"

Nami blinked before she said with a grin, "Well, it's that. I'm surprised you managed to understand without saying _"it's a mysterious system"_ or something like that. Still using meat is so like you though…"

"But you know…it's still good for us, right? If it was the _"pay many times meat"_ thing, we have avoided the first. If it's the _"pay the meat in one go"_ we can ride anything without paying at all… The second is better but we don't have to go back at the front to pay, right?" Luffy said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They give a pass for the 'pay-one-price' to let us on the rides. If we don't have that pass, we can't ride anything. If it's the 'pay-as-you-go' system, just like you said we avoided the first payment and we can continue by just paying the rides. But if it's the other…we would have to go back at the front and enter normally," Nami explained.

Luffy and Nami looked around and they saw an attraction just near them. They were observing the people in the line and they had a pass to go inside the attraction. So it's the 'pay-one-price' system.

Nami sighed "We really need one of those. I heard that long ago, people could go inside without that pass after they paid the large fee. Those that pay for an express pass get privileged from the others and are able to bypass the long lines. But now people can easily enter over the wall like us. That's why they give a normal pass even for those that don't mind waiting long lines."

"In short, it's a mysterious pass!" Luffy said from behind Nami.

Nami lowered her head in depression, "Some things never changes."

"Oi, Nami. Why couldn't we just steal a pass?" Luffy asked.

"I would have already stolen one… but you know…stealing the fun times of all these families, couples and children makes me a little sad," Nami said.

She turned her head to Luffy since she didn't hear him say anything and saw him grin with a card in his hand. It was written _"Express pass: family"._

"Luffy? Where did you…"

Luffy pointed near the entrance. Nami could see the thugs who harassed her yesterday. They were in panic, searching something on the ground. Nami looked again at the pass.

"Now it's okay, right? I got only one but we can ambush them to take ano-" Luffy was talking but Nami hugged him tightly before he finished speaking.

"There is no need to take another one Luffy!" Nami exclaimed. "This card is for the two of us. It's a family pass. It means we can ride anything with this pass together."

Luffy grinned, "If it's a family pass, then we can also use it with Zoro and all?"

Nami nodded before she thought a little and said "I think they already paid for the pass. It's a shame that we can't take back the money and use this pass for everyone."

"It's okay. This family pass will be for Nami and me alone." Luffy put his forehead on Nami's.

Nami blushed. She really liked the sound of "family" along with Luffy and her name. She remembered the reward she told to Luffy and proceeded to give it to him.

She softly kissed Luffy and brushed her lips along with his for some time before they had to stop. They couldn't make out in a place everyone can see them.

Luffy looked at the pass in his hand and yelled "What?! I-It disappeared!"

"Calm down Luffy, it's here," Nami showed the pass in her hands. "I couldn't let you take care of it. It would disappear somewhere."

Luffy grinned before they walked to an attraction.

* * *

"What would we see? Zombies? Ghosts? I can't wait to see!" Luffy said as he got into a ghost train with Nami. They were inside the tunnel, the train moving slowly forward.

Nami scoffed, "After all we've seen at Thriller Bark, I won't get scared by some fake zom-"

A Zombie suddenly appeared from the ceiling, upside down in front of Nami.

"GYAAAAAAAHH" Nami jumped on Luffy and buried her face in his chest.

Luffy laughed, "Hahahaha, you're so funny!"

"I'M NOT!" Nami hit Luffy's head.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Nami yelled in embarrassment. "What is this?!"

"You don't know miss? It's called a log flume," the employee said.

"I know that!" Nami barked. "I'm asking why it's like this?!"

Luffy and Nami were inside a log ride. It was much smaller than normal, only enough for two person but they would be stuck to each other, one between the other's legs. In other words, Nami was sitting between Luffy's legs with her back pressed against Luffy's front. She couldn't lean forward much but there was a space in the front of the log for her legs, like inside a vehicle.

"It's a special ride for couples. We pick some of our customers coming in pair and we let them ride this," the employee said.

"Nami, I'd like to start you know," Luffy said near her ear.

"I know but…it's embarrassing, you know! Everyone down there can see us like this!" Nami said.

"I don't care about that. By the way you hair is tickling me. Can you move it?" Luffy asked.

"Eh? Ah…yeah." Nami moved her hair over her shoulder.

The employee then said "Please don't forget to take the photo as a souvenir."

"Wai-waaah"

* * *

Luffy and Nami were drenched. At least, she was glad that she was wearing a swimsuit.

"Look Nami! I like this photo." Luffy gave the photo to Nami.

When she looked at the photo, Nami blushed. This photo wasn't taken when they slid down. It was taken when they were simply drifting. Shouldn't they take the photo when people are sliding down, normally?! In the photo, Luffy was hugging her from behind and they looked like they were talking, their faces very close to each other as Luffy grinned to a blushing Nami. If it wasn't for their expression, they would like they were close to kiss each other.

Nami definitely liked this photo. Since she knew Luffy isn't the type to have photos with him, she decided to keep it for the two of them. She asked an employee to send it in their hotel before Luffy called her.

"Oi, Nami! This time we are going to ride all the roller coasters here!"

"Ok, Luffy…" Nami said before she stopped and cried "What did you say?!"

* * *

Nami slumped on a bench. She was tired after all these rides. She swore to never ride a thrilling attraction for today. She might have to take that back however, since Luffy wouldn't take a boring ride. It was now the end of the afternoon. They got on rides, they ate, they got on rides again and now it was almost the end of the day. Well, since it's a summer island, it should still take some time for the sun to set down. She was also surprised that they still didn't see the rest of the crew here. Well, she got time to spend with her captain so she didn't complain much, but she would have preferred more romantic happenings. Only the water ride incident could be considered romantic. The rest were just frightening.

Nami sat straight, crossing her legs, and looked around searching Luffy, but her eye twitched at what she saw. The captain was not really far away, but he was surrounded by women. They looked slightly older than Luffy and herself.

"Hey, boy. You're alone?" The woman in the middle asked.

"No," Luffy grinned. "I've got my comrade with me." Luffy pointed to Nami.

Nami heard it but she wasn't hurt when Luffy just called her a "comrade". It was her that played with him without explaining everything about relationship. She plans to do it later but for now, she just wanted to have fun with Luffy.

"It should be boring between just comrades. Come have fun with us," another woman said as she put her arms around Luffy and pressed her chest against him.

At the same time, some pair of guys approached Nami. Her eyes were covered by her hair. One of the guys said "Hey, miss. You're alone? What about hanging out with us? I promise it would be fun."

Nami glared at him," What did you say?"

"Um…like I said, do you want to…" the guy tried to say as Nami's killing intent just grew and scared the shit out of them.

"We…We're really sorry!" They ran away.

On Luffy's side, the other women also started getting too much intimate with Luffy. "Come with us. It will be fun!"

Luffy gently pushed them and said, "Sorry I can't."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I won't leave my comrades alo-" Luffy was interrupted as Nami pulled him somewhere else.

"Na-Nami?"

"It's not fair~" the women whined as Luffy and Nami disappeared in the crowds.

She pulled him all the way to the Ferris wheels and inside the cabin.

"Please enjoy the ride," the employee said before he closed the cabin.

"Nami, what's wro-" Luffy was interrupted again, this time by Nami's lips. She walked forward, pushing Luffy until he sat down on the cabin seat. Nami set one knee on the seat, between Luffy's legs as she continued to kiss him passionately, almost aggressively. She was sucking and biting on his lips while using one hand to rub Luffy's length over his short and the other touched his hard, exposed body.

"Nami!" Luffy broke away from their kiss. "What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up," Nami ordered before she forced her lips on Luffy's again. She then slid her hands between them, inside Luffy's short and grasped his slightly hard length.

Luffy stopped fighting back and just let Nami do whatever she wanted as she grabbed his balls.

Nami broke the kiss before staring at Luffy while she moved her hands inside his shorts. The two of them panted with their clouded eyes.

"Sorry." Nami was surprised when Luffy suddenly apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"You're mad at me right? I don't know what I did but I don't like seeing you like this…so…I'm sorry…" Luffy said.

Nami stared at Luffy for a few more second before she chuckled. "Idiot. I'm the one supposed to apologize."

Luffy tilted his head.

"I just hate seeing other women touch you. That's why I pulled you out. Sorry," Nami apologized too.

Luffy grinned "I don't mind! And I didn't like it too when those girls touched me. It felt creepy."

Nami bit her lip with her eyes getting more clouded before she asked, "Then…you mean it doesn't feel creepy with me?" Her hands were still around his length.

Luffy lifted one eyebrow as if she asked a stupid question. "What are you saying? I LOVE it when you touch me! So much that it might be creepy though…"

Nami kissed Luffy again, taking her hands out of his shorts and pressing her hips against his. She then went to his neck and sucked on it, making Luffy moan at that. She sucked hard enough to let a kiss mark on his neck.

"Now everyone will know you're already taken," Nami said as she moved her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked as he couldn't look at his neck until he somehow gets the idea of stretching it.

"Nothing," Nami said. "Now~ it's time for your punishment~" She smirked.

"Na-Nami?" Luffy was now starting to be afraid. "I thought you forgave me…"

"That's a different matter. Even if you didn't like their touch, you also didn't push them, right? So you deserve a punishment," Nami said with a wide scary smile, one close to Robin's.

Luffy tried to back away from Nami but she was straddling him and there was just the glass of the cabin behind him. He then noticed that the cabin before theirs was completely dark. He couldn't see anything inside there.

"Oi, Nami? Why is it so dark there?" Luffy asked, hoping that the change of subject could save him from this ordeal.

Nami smirked, "You didn't know? The windows are all made so that only those that are inside can see through it. Those that are outside can't see anything inside. In other words~ nobody can see what we are doing here too~"

Luffy felt like he dug his own grave…no… it was more like he tried to find an escape route and it turned out to be his grave. He didn't know which one was more stupid.

"Just stay put okay," Nami said as she licked his lower lip. "I'm going to do something good…and bad."

Luffy gulped. Nami stood up from Luffy's lap and kneeled down between Luffy's legs. She unbuttoned his orange shorts and forced Luffy to lift his hips to take it off.

"Don't seat that far inside. Come closer~" Nami ordered.

Luffy sat closer to the edge and his length was erect just before Nami's face. Her whole body was now between his legs. He wondered if she wanted to do the same thing as yesterday and this morning.

Just like he thought, Nami licked Luffy's length from the base to its tip. As Luffy groaned at the feeling, Nami purred, "God, I'm so addicted to you Luffy~" She went to Luffy's face and ravished his mouth one more time with hers before she got back on her knee.

Nami kissed the tip of Luffy's shaft before she said "I'll try something new this time."

Luffy's eyes widened when Nami lifted her bikini-clad breasts and positioned them above his length.

Nami stared at Luffy's face. She licked her lower lip and bit it before she slowly slid Luffy's length between her mounds. Luffy groaned at the soft feeling engulfing his hard length. Nami's breasts were in his mind since he sucked on them. It was so delicious. He wanted to taste them more! He felt that Nami's bikini top was covering too much right now so he tried to take that off but Nami stopped him.

"Mmm, what's wrong Luffy? You want to see what's behind this? What you couldn't really see that night?" Nami asked with her hands on each side of her breasts.

Luffy nodded.

Nami bit her lip. "Believe me Luffy, I want to show everything to you too. I want you to ravish me as much as I want to ravish you," she said as she moved one hand to rub between her thighs. "But you need to be punished, so I can't show them to you now."

Nami moved her hand back to her breast and rubbed them against Luffy's shaft before licking its tip with her tongue.

"Ah, Nami~"

Nami moved her firm breasts up and down Luffy's length, pressing from both sides while she licked its tip and sucked every pre-cum that flowed out of his shaft. She didn't break her lustful stares from Luffy's face. Everything just made her more aroused as she pumped his hard length with her breasts.

Luffy leaned back, half sitting on the seat.

Nami pressed her soft melons more to his shaft. She felt her own need increase a lot because of the heated pole between her breasts.

"Nami, can I at least touch you?" Luffy asked.

Would he touch her breasts? Of course he would…there is nothing much to touch in this position beside her breasts. However, she has to relieve some of her need. It's a punishment for Luffy, not for her. Nami nodded to him while she continued moving her breast.

Luffy slowly moved his hand toward Nami's face. He rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. Nami was pretty surprised with his choice but she just sucked on his thumb and licked it, covering it with her saliva. Luffy then brought his thumb to his face and sucked Nami's saliva from it. Oh, how she wanted to kiss the hell out of him right now. But she decided against it. She would kiss him all day if the chance was given. It was just how much she loved kissing him. So much that she might forget his punishment. Luffy moved his hand again and pinched Nami's hard nipple through her bikini top.

"Luffy~!" Nami moaned loudly. She hoped nobody heard her. She looked around and just noticed that they were almost at the end of their turn.

Nami accelerated the pace with her breasts and sucked hard on Luffy's tip. Luffy groaned each time Nami moved as he could feel his own release approaching.

"Nami…i-it's coming…" Luffy finally said the words that Nami waited for.

At that moment, Luffy felt the feeling of Nami's soft melons around his length disappear. He looked up to see Nami standing and smiling at him.

"This is you punishment Luffy," Nami said as she walked and leaned to peck on Luffy's lips. "You will have to stay hard for some time without release."

"Namiii…" Luffy whined as his member throbbed.

Nami chuckled "It's too late Luffy. We are almost at the bottom. You should put your shorts on if you don't want to get arrested."

The cabin suddenly shook up. Before they even had an idea of what was happening, their heard a voice from outside.

" _We are really sorry. There is currently some problem with the wheel and it should take some time to repair it. Please wait until its repair."_

Nami blinked "Looks like God is on your side."

Luffy looked happy, "Then…"

Nami smiled before she said, "We can continue your punishment."

Luffy's eye twitched. Wasn't she going to relieve him? Or was she planning to torture him more?

Luffy was pulled by Nami to stand up before she put her lips on his. The two of them moaned when Luffy's length rubbed between Nami's thighs. He didn't put his short back so he was still naked with just an open shirt. Nami walked backward, to the opposite seat pulling Luffy along with her without breaking the kiss.

She sat on the seat and said "Now you have to pleasure _me_ Luffy." She brushed her fingers on his throbbing cock.

Luffy groaned from the need and stared at Nami with lusty eyes, making her rub her thighs. He wanted to complain, but it wasn't fair to always let Nami pleasure him while he doesn't do anything to pay her back.

Luffy nodded before Nami said, "You can't take off my clothes, that's also a punishment for you."

Luffy now pouted.

Nami put that condition so that Luffy will have to pleasure her without having the satisfaction of looking at her private parts. She was wearing a short skirt on top of her bikini bottom so if Luffy moved his head between her legs, he won't get to see her crotch, shadowed by her skirt. However this time, Nami made a huge mistake in the words she used.

Luffy pulled Nami's bikini top downward a little and saw her left nipple pop out from above.

Nami's eyes widened. "Wha-"

Luffy started sucking on her exposed nipple as Nami bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"Lu-Luffy! That's not fair! Ah…" she moaned when Luffy moved his left hand to her other breast and moved it around without taking off her top. After repeating the movement a few more times, Luffy gave one last lick to Nami's nipple before he went to kiss her passionately. His left hand still on her breast, he moved his right hand to the nipple clad with his saliva and pinched it.

Nami was moaning more and more, even as Luffy covered her mouth with his. But she felt lonely down there. She moved her legs around Luffy's waist and pushed him to her. However, Nami didn't get to have his length against her since their current position couldn't make it possible. Even so, she still tried by lifting her hips to him as her legs were still around him. Nami whimpered when she still couldn't feel him against her.

Luffy used that moment to move his hand to her skirt and lift the hem to her waist, exposing her bikini bottom. He leaved Nami's mouth before she said "Luffy! You can't! I told you can't take my clothes off!"

Her mind didn't care since she was happy that Luffy's attention turned there.

"I didn't take it off. I just moved it," Luffy said before giving a small lick to her nipple and lowering his head between her thighs.

Nami just closed her mouth and let her desire take over. If Luffy won in an argument against her, she was sure her thoughts were completely clouded with lust.

Nami purred when Luffy licked the wet spot on her bikini. She then looked at him pull her panties aside and stare at her wet folds.

Nami was extremely embarrassed; however, she couldn't help but pant and stare at Luffy with lust in her eyes. She unconsciously moved her hips to sit on the edge and feel Luffy's breath against her wet folds. She definitely felt like the one being tortured as Luffy continued to stare at her crotch. Nami then wondered what happened to his hard length. She moved her feet from her sandals, searching for something hard between Luffy's legs. Nami smiled when she found its tip, pressing against the sole of her foot. She moved the other foot and rubbed his length, making Luffy groan.

"If you don't start something, I will become bored you know," Nami lied to him. She was so excited right now. She wanted to push him between her thighs but she also wanted him to go in there himself.

Luffy stuck his tongue out of his mouth before he licked Nami's folds.

"Luffy~" Nami purred. It felt good but it just increased her need.

"Shishishishi, like I thought it's delicious." Luffy said as Nami blushed.

She smiled and said "Then…drink everything."

Luffy didn't waste any time and started sucking her folds just like he would suck her lips. Nami bit her forefinger as her other hand went underneath her bikini top and rubbed her tits. Her feet back on the floor.

She wanted more, more!

Luffy moved his hands on Nami's backside and pushed her to him. He then plunged his tongue inside her and licked around her walls, stretching his tongue. Nami would moan loudly each time he licked a weak spot. Luffy was soon just licking her weak spots one after another.

"Luffy! Luffy!~" Nami put her hands on Luffy's head and pushed him more between her legs, as she sat more on the edge of the seat. She leaned back her upper body, half sitting like Luffy earlier and moved her hips in circular movements, in response to his tongue.

"Mmmm~Luffy~"

Luffy's nose accidently pressed on Nami's clit and she moaned more than Luffy ever heard since the start of their relationship. He stretched back his tongue to his mouth before he gave a small lick to her secret button.

"Luffy!~" Nami cried through her hand covering her mouth. The other was still pushing Luffy's head.

Luffy continued licking Nami's clit before he sucked on it. Only he could hear Nami's muffled scream. He thrust his fingers inside Nami to add more pleasure.

"Luffy! I'm…I'm coming!"

Luffy let his hand pleasure Nami's clit while he moved his mouth back on her wet folds, licking her insides. He wanted to drink all her fluids.

"Luffy!" Nami squirted her love juice on Luffy's tongue and his mouth as he continued to lick her. Nami was shaking from her prolonged orgasm. It took her a while before she could look at Luffy licking what remains of her juice, on his face and between her thighs. He then brought Nami in his arms and kissed her while she sat up on the edge. Nami's eyes widened when she felt something rub against her entrance.

"Nami…can I…" Luffy's tip was positioned just before her entrance. He somehow understood everything when he felt like he wanted to thrust his length inside Nami just like he did with his fingers.

Letting lust take control over her, Nami nodded. She moaned when she felt his tip going inside her until…

" _Thank you for the waiting. We finally repaired everything. Since it took us more than 10 minutes, we'd like to apologize by giving back 10% of the money you used for your ticket. Please come take it in front of the Ferris wheel."_

The Ferris wheel started moving again and Luffy looked really angry.

"Yeah free money!" Nami exclaimed as they didn't pay anything and they would get some money because of the express card. She looked at Luffy with a smile, "Looks like it's still not the time to do this."

Luffy lowered his head in depression as Nami detached herself from him, whimpering at the loss of his tip in her entrance. She actually considered continuing…but she wasn't pervert enough to let people know she was having her first experience in the cabin of a Ferris wheel. So she just stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Luffy, you're still naked down there you know," Nami informed.

Luffy quickly put on his shorts, with his length still hard. He was surprised when Nami suddenly jumped on him, her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard. They hugged tightly; their chest and crotch pressed against each other as they ravished each other's mouth.

Nami whispered, her lips against Luffy's, "I promise I will apologize later so don't be mad please~"

Luffy smiled and kissed Nami again.

"I love you," Nami whispered in between their passionate kiss. "I love you so much…"

Luffy felt all warm inside his heart and let the words coming from his heart flow out of his mouth. "I love you too!"

The two of them tried to get even more close and passionate in their kiss, as if it was even possible. They had to separate when they reached the bottom of the attraction though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter! This fic might be longer than what I thought so it might not be possible to finish it by the end of the month. I'm also writing a life time of lemons in this fic so you can consider this my ultimate work…and don't ask me for more after that please.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is..." Luffy asked as he and Nami headed to the entrance of the amusement park. The night already fell upon them and they were tired.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN~"

"Speak of the devil…" Nami muttered as she saw Sanji, along with everyone, coming toward them

"Ow, so you were here after all," Franky said. "We didn't saw you guys even once so we thought that you didn't come."

"Were you lost?" Zoro asked.

"WE ARE NOT LIKE YOU!" Nami yelled.

"Luffy look at that!" Chopper showed some goods he was carrying with Usopp. "Usopp won all these prizes from the shooting game!"

Usopp puffed his chest out in pride.

"Awesome!" Luffy crouched down to look more closely.

At that moment, everyone beside Luffy, Nami and Chopper saw something outrageous. Their eyes were glued on Luffy and their jaws dropped slightly. Brook and Usopp's jaws dropped a little wider than everyone, while Sanji's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy, Nami and Chopper blinked.

Sanji looked at Nami who asked him what was wrong. He put two and two together and started to cry.

"Na-Nami-san, don't tell me that you…with this shitty captain…" Sanji dropped on his knees.

Brook got his jaw back to normal and said, "Nami-san…no matter how fast you're progressing, I think you shouldn't hurt Luffy-san."

"Why would I hurt him?!" Nami cried.

"I didn't know you guys had this sort of relationship," Usopp said somehow with his jaw still hanging.

"Luffy, I told you to be careful," Zoro said. "Now you can't escape from your fate anymore."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "What are you all talking about?"

It was then that Nami saw what they were talking about and her eyes widened. When Luffy tilted his head, the kiss mark she gave him earlier became visible to her. She was behind him, so she couldn't see it because of the collar of his shirt until now.

"We mean the kiss mark on your neck Luffy," Robin told him.

"Kiss mark?" Luffy tilted his head more.

Chopper then said "Luffy, could you show it to me?"

Nami got flustered and said "You're all wrong! I wasn't the one who did that to Luffy. There were some crazy girls who got too close to Luffy when I got my eyes off of him… One of them probably did that!"

"Really Nami-san?" Sanji asked happily before he got depressed again. "Some girls got too close to Luffy…" he repeated.

Nami wasn't ashamed to say that Luffy was her man, but she didn't want to reveal it because of a kiss mark. It would be too embarrassing. She put it as a detergent for stranger women who would approach him, not to show it to the whole crew!

Zoro and Usopp narrowed their eyes on Nami in suspicion while Robin chuckled. Brook laughed softly.

"Hmm…it doesn't seem to be something bad," Chopper said, looking at Luffy's neck. "There isn't any bit mark after all…"

"W-Well if it's not something important, could we just head back to the hotel? I'm _really_ tired after spending an entire day alone with Luffy," Nami said quickly.

"Then I will carry you," Luffy grinned.

"Wha-" Nami's feet left the ground and she found herself once again on Luffy's arms. "What are you doing Luffy?!"

"You said that I made you tired right? So I _have_ to carry you," Luffy said, leaving no argument.

"Luffy! You shitty rubber brain! Don't touch Nami-swan! She doesn't want you to carry her!" Sanji yelled in flame.

"Is that so?" Luffy asked to Nami.

Nami looked like she was cornered between wanting to stay like this or walk by herself to avoid further embarrassment. She just hid her face in his neck, like a child. Almost everyone's jaw fell again.

"See! Nami wants me to carry her," Luffy said.

Sanji's flame burned out and he got depressed once again. "This vacation is a nightmare…"

Zoro laughed at that. They started walking back slowly toward the hotel.

"Oi, Zoro-kun…" Usopp called. "I'm also tired~ can you please carry me too…on your back obviously."

"Me too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"WALK BY YOURSELF!" Zoro yelled.

"Sanji-kun?" Usopp now turned to the cook who didn't answer him. "He must really be depressed if he didn't hear me."

"I hope he won't fall in an endless pit of despair..."

"Don't say scary things Robin!" He yelled with Chopper.

"I can carry you guys you know," Franky said. "You can call me big bro anytime."

"Big bro!" Usopp and Chopper called as they climbed on Franky's wide back.

"Yohohoho, that sure looks fun. But I think there is someone who is happier than the two of you," Brook said, looking at Nami's smile. She had opened Luffy's shirt more without anyone noticing so that she could have more direct contact with him. Only her swimsuit top was in the way.

"I wonder what we will eat for dinner…" her captain said with great expectation.

"It's salad, shitty captain," Sanji murmured.

"EEEHHHHHHH?! NO WAAAYYY!" Luffy yelled to the sky. He also walked depressed like Sanji despite having a happy Nami on his arms.

* * *

Everyone started to go back to their room after dinner. Sanji was pretty serious with the salad matter but since they ate at the cafeteria, his idea was rejected by the guys.

"Luffy!" Chopper called. "Let's play cards tonight."

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

"Wait a minute!" Nami stopped Luffy.

"What's wrong Nami?" Robin asked. The others were already out of sights as they were climbing the stairs.

"I just remembered something I forgot… I can't go alone outside so I'm taking Luffy with me." Nami winked to Robin.

Robin softly laughed with her nose. "Chopper, tell Zoro and Usopp that Luffy will come back _very_ later since he had to return to the amusement park."

Chopper nodded, "Ok!"

Chopper went to the stairs and Robin waved her hand at Nami and Luffy before she followed the reindeer.

"What did you forget Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami pouted, "It's not me who forgot something but you…"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head.

Nami didn't bother to answer and just took his hand before pulling him outside of the hotel. She brought him to a dark, empty alley and pushed him against the wall.

Nami licked her lips and said "I promised that I would apologize for the punishment, right?" She rubbed Luffy's crotch above his shorts.

"Ah…yeah…" Luffy's eyes started showing lust like Nami's.

Nami stared at Luffy, shivering from the fresh air of the night. She was still wearing her bikini with the mini skirt.

"Luffy…I'm cold…" she said still looking at him with love and lust.

"Yeah…" Luffy unconsciously brought a hand up and brushed Nami's back with his fingers, making her shiver more.

"Heat me up," Nami ordered.

Luffy immediately pulled Nami to him, crashing his lips against hers and moving his arms tightly around her waist. Nami moved hers around his neck and kissed him more passionately as her captain walked forward and pushed her to the other wall, making her moan.

She didn't want to admit but she loved being pinned by her captain. Her legs felt weak. She only stood because Luffy pressed her against the wall and because she had her own arms around his neck.

Nami used what remained of her strength to lift one leg around Luffy and use it to push his hips against hers. Luffy understood what Nami wanted as he brought his hands under her bare thighs and lifted her so that she can wrap her legs around him.

Nami got higher than Luffy from their current position and kissed him down, her breasts pressing against his collarbone. She moaned even more in their never ending kiss. But she felt something was lacking in their current proximity.

Nami begged to Luffy in between their hot kissing session, "Luffy… _kiss_...raise my skirt a little… _kiss_...please..."

Luffy did as his navigator told him and raised her skirt near her hips, making her legs enable to spread more before he pushed his crotch against hers.

"Mmmm…yes…that's perfect~" Nami purred happily while kissing him.

They continued covering each other's moan with their mouths until they finally broke the kiss.

Nami sighed in pleasure as she felt Luffy's hard on against her lower part. His shorts and her swimsuit were still in the way though.

Both of them tried to catch their breath as they stared at each other. Nami had a hard time calming since Luffy was moving his hips against hers. Her swimsuit must be wet again by now.

Luffy moved his hands from her thighs, to her butt as he spread her ass cheeks. He then moved his head to lick Nami's neck. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Nami was very weak there. Luffy continued licking her neck as Nami ran her finger through his hair and pressed him more to her.

Nami thought about what would happen if Luffy marked her, as he licked her neck and rubbed her crotch with his length. Considering her usual clothing and the season, it would be too weird if she suddenly wore a scarf...so she decided against it. She told Luffy to not suck hard or bite her neck while she panted and moaned from his touch.

Luffy's attention turned to Nami's big, firm, luscious and hot melons, pressed against his collarbone.

He never found them interesting before but now it was also one of the many things he loved about Nami. He felt like he could play with them all day! Luffy lowered his head and licked the top of Nami's breasts.

Nami whimpered when Luffy stopped moving his hips. She wanted so much more from him. Luffy groaned as well since he couldn't do anything more to her breasts in this position.

"Luffy…I think we should stop right here…"

He frowned. "I don't want to… I still didn't release anything," he said as he moved his hips once more.

Nami moaned. "I didn't mean we should stop for today. I meant that we should go somewhere else before doing anything. We can't do more in a place like this!"

Luffy groaned again and pushed himself from the wall. However…Nami was still attached to him.

"Nami?"

Nami panted "I don't want to move away from you though…"

Luffy smiled. "Me too."

Luffy hugged Nami against him before he stretched his arm to the roof of a building and slingshot himself there. He landed on the roof with Nami still hugging him tightly with her arms and legs.

"Where do we go?" Luffy asked.

Nami was trying to search inside her brain as her whole body ached from the need. She actually wondered if doing it on the roof was a good idea.

"I…I think there was a hotel made for couples on the opposite side...near the sea. We're lucky I have the money from the Ferris wheel incident."

Luffy slingshot them once more, this time horizontally.

"It's that one," Nami said as she pointed to a small hotel.

"You want us to enter like this?" Luffy asked about their current position.

Nami blushed before she sighed. "Looks like I don't have any other choice." She freed Luffy from her hold and quickly pulled him inside the hotel. She got a room and a key before she dragged him all the way to that room and closed the door behind her.

It was a really lovely room. There was a king size bed in the middle and a huge view of the sea just in front of the bed ( **AN: Just type "couple room limestone resort" on Google image to have a better idea of the room** ).

Nami faintly noticed the bathroom next to the bedroom without any door between but she was too focused on Luffy right now.

"Luffy…" Nami jumped again on Luffy, regaining their closeness. Luffy supported her with his hands on her butt when she said, "I will do anything you want…but you must promise me one thing…"

"What?" Luffy asked, looking like he didn't care as long as he could bury himself inside her.

"Pro-Promise me we won't go all the way tonight," Nami said like it was paining her to say that.

"All the way?" Luffy asked. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know…what you were trying to do in the cabin…" she moved her hips against his to make him remember. "Promise me you won't try that tonight."

"Why?" Luffy frowned.

Nami told him, "Well, our relation went really fast you know…too fast I must say, even if it was me that started it…"

Luffy nodded, still not looking convinced about why they couldn't do _that_ tonight.

"I was slowly falling in love with you but we were already kissing…when I completely fell in love I sucked you and you fingered me," Nami said, brushing her lips on Luffy's.

Luffy didn't say anything as he listened to her.

"I'm not saying I don't want to do it! I'm just saying…that there is no need to rush things. We were already too fast in the beginning but I don't feel like I want to reach the goal right now. Each time we make out, I feel like I'm getting more in love with you. Each time you leave me empty inside, I crave for you even more."

Luffy pushed his crotch against Nami as he was getting more aroused with her words.

Nami continued to whisper against his lips, "When you will go inside me, I want to think that I can't live without Luffy pounding inside me at least once a day. I want to think I can't live without you anymore… I'm not far from that point, but I think just two days of relationship are too short to decide if it's okay to go all the way or not."

Luffy groaned when Nami moved her hips again.

"For the next two days…please endure it. I might drive you crazy but just know this; I also want to make love with you more than anything. As long as we are not going all the way, you can do _anything_ you want with my body. After these two days, I will make you feel so good that you wouldn't want to live without me too…"

Luffy smiled, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Nami kissed him before she freed him once again. She walked to the king size bed in the middle of the room, took off her sandals, and climbed on the bed. Luffy watched as Nami walked on the bed like a cat. Since she had some sort low rise skirt, Luffy could see her butt line and her bikini bottom better.

"Luffy~" Nami called as she sat on the center of the bed. "Come here~"

Luffy gulped before he went and climbed on the bed like Nami.

Nami lift her foot in front of Luffy's face as she looked at him with hazy eyes. She pressed her toes on his lips before lowering her leg on the bed.

Luffy followed Nami's leg, lowering his head and softly kissing her bare foot. He slowly, gradually went up, kissing her shin bit by bit, her knee and then started kissing her thigh. Nami couldn't control her need. She watched as Luffy kissed her thigh a dozen of times.

Luffy's head was now between Nami's inner thighs, his face near her dripping cunt. He gave a small bit on her thigh before licking it.

"If it's here nobody would see it right?" Luffy asked.

Nami blushed. Luffy must have really wanted to give her a hickey. So he thought about giving one where nobody can see it.

Luffy sucked the place he bit as Nami moaned before licking it. After that, he ignored the wet spot on her bikini and went to kiss her stomach. Nami whimpered because of that.

"Luffy~ don't tease me~"

Luffy ignored her and just continued until his lips stopped on the underside of her breast. He gave a small lick there, surprising Nami who couldn't see him because of her huge mounds before he continued kissing up her body. His lips were now on the top of her breasts.

Nami slowly laid her body on the bed. She was lying down in the center of the bed, parallel to the headboard while Luffy was on top of her, kissing her neck and rubbing her left thigh with his right hand. Nami brought her knee up so that Luffy can rub her thigh more easily.

"Luffy…" she whispered when her captain reached her lips.

They were kissing pretty slowly this time. They still brought their tongues inside each other's mouth but it was nowhere as wild as usual. Luffy rubbed his hand on the back of Nami's thigh all the way to her butt before going up her thigh again. They licked the tip of each other's tongue and sucked it one after another.

"Luffy…wait…" Nami panted. Luffy's lungs were truly monsters. She felt her pride go away since she was always the one panting the most after their kiss. She thought that she could hold her breath better than him and it was the case for their first kiss but now… it was more different than what she imagined.

First of all, they weren't even holding their breath when they were kissing so she was wrong in her assumption from the start. "…le-let me take off my clothes…"

Luffy nodded as he backed away from her. Nami managed to sit up and brought her arms behind her back when she saw Luffy staring at her. She blushed but she still untied her bikini top before moving one arm under her boobs, so that her bikini won't fall off.

Luffy went closer to Nami again. He licked the top of her breasts and grasped the arm that supported her top.

"At least wait a little…I didn't strip completely…" Nami half pouted and half scolded him.

"I will strip you," Luffy told her. Nami licked her lips as if she also found the idea better.

Luffy took Nami's top and threw it on the bed. Finally, he could take a good look at her breasts. The first time it was dark…and the second time Nami didn't want to take off the top so he couldn't look at them completely.

Luffy licked his lips too. He moved his hand and lightly brushed his fingers on Nami's breasts.

"Mm…don't be such a tease," Nami purred.

Luffy then cupped both her breasts with his hands, feeling their roundness. His curiosity took the better out of him as he moved Nami's melons around while observing them.

Just like he thought before, they are big and firm. The perfect size! So perfect that it looked really delicious. And he knew that it was delicious since he got to put his mouth on them a few times already. Luffy decided to do it once more as he licked the tips of Nami's breasts before sucking them.

"Ah~ Luffy, you didn't strip me entirely..." Nami moaned as she rubbed one hand between her thighs.

"I know," Luffy said before giving one last teasing lick on her stiff nipples, making Nami want to have some more attention back there.

Luffy put his hands on Nami's waist, when he saw her pinch her nipple with one hand and grab her mound with the other.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked with a smirk. "You want me to return to your boobs?"

Nami bit her lower lip. "Shut up and continue what you were doing."

Luffy chuckled at that. He pushed Nami down and lifted her hips so that he can take off her skirt. He slowly caressed her thighs and her legs as he did that.

"Now there is only one cloth left," Luffy said.

Nami bit her lips. "It's still too much for me right now…" She could feel her bottom sticking to her because of her own wetness.

When she looked how Luffy was _down_ there, she smirked. Nami lifted one foot and pressed it against Luffy's shorts. She rubbed her toes up and down his length through his shorts.

"It must be uncomfortable for you too Luffy…You've been enduring for more than a few hours…" Nami said. "Take them off too…and fast."

Luffy nodded. He stripped Nami of her bikini bottom. The young captain looked at his naked woman as she continued rubbing her foot against his cock. He already saw her private parts once but he was mesmerized by her whole naked body.

After he threw her bottom near her top and her skirt, Luffy didn't waste any time to free himself of his clothes. The two of them were completely naked now.

Nami sat up quickly and pulled Luffy, making him fall on her.

Nami bit her lips as she sighed in pleasure. "Finally… These clothes were always between us but now there is nothing…I can finally feel you like this..."

Luffy's weight didn't bother Nami since he wasn't that heavy. The two of them were very close in height and what made Luffy heavier than her were his muscles. If she could stand up after crashing into a tower with a train and being buried in the rubble, then just having Luffy on her wouldn't make her suffer.

The hot stick pressing against her thigh might do it though, in a different sense. They kissed for a few minutes like that, feeling each other before Nami pushed him.

"Luffy…sit here…" Nami ordered as she placed a big pillow against the headboard so that Luffy can sit comfortably.

Luffy did again as Nami told. His hard cock stood shamelessly before her. Nami licked her lips. No matter how many times she looked at it, she couldn't help but get hornier.

"I'm really sorry about what I did earlier…that's why…" Nami lowered herself and wrapped Luffy's length with her soft mounds. "…I will make you cum with the way I used to pent up your seed."

Luffy groaned when Nami moved her boobs. It felt even better than before… maybe because his cock got harder when he was looking at her bare tits.

"Nami..." Luffy moaned.

Nami stared at her captain with hazy eyes, full of lust. She was licking and sucking the tip of his dick trapped tight between her breasts, as she could feel something wet drip down her thighs. She whimpered when Luffy moved his hands to her breasts and ran circles around her tits with his fingers.

"Luffy~ please do anything you want but don't tease me~"

Luffy chuckled as he fought a moan, "You made me wait…so I will punish you too."

Nami bit her lips as she pumped him faster.

"Nami! It's coming!" Luffy groaned.

"Let it all out. Don't hold back okay!"

"Nami!" Luffy poured his seed inside Nami's mouth. However, he had too much stored inside him so Nami had to take her mouth off his length. The rest dropped on top of her breasts, still around his length.

Nami sat up in a W sitting position and swallowed Luffy's seed. "You really came a lot this time…well it was my fault anyway…"

Luffy came back to his senses and looked at Nami who was pushing her breasts upward to lick what remained of Luffy's cum. As he looked at the erotic scenery, Luffy's length got hard again.

When she finished cleaning herself, Nami looked at Luffy and smiled when she saw him still full of energy. "Like I thought, just one time wouldn't have been enough."

Luffy pulled Nami against him by stretching his arms. He immediately started pleasuring her tits since he teased them at least two times and needed to give a reward for that. Nami got a bonus as she was rubbing his shaft with her wet folds. It felt hundred times better without clothes.

"It's Nami's turn now," Luffy said as he sucked her nipple and moved one hand toward her clit.

"Wait Luffy!"

"...What?"

"You know…if you make me cum, it would be your turn again right?

Luffy nodded.

"But if I touch you, I'm sure I would get aroused once more and you would have to pleasure me again. It might take a long time at this rate… We might even break our promise and go all the way," Nami explained.

Luffy frowned "Then what do we do?"

Nami smiled, "I just thought of something that might help with that."

Nami ordered Luffy to lie down completely on the bed after she moved his pillow for him. She then went on top of him, but in the wrong direction. Her head was near Luffy's length and her ass was above Luffy's head. Now they were in a position where they can both pleasure each other.

"Well? What do you think of my idea?" Nami asked.

"Awesome! You were genius all along Nami?!"

Nami harshly gripped Luffy's length hard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

He didn't hear her as he moaned when Nami gripped him.

Nami blinked. Luffy is rubber… so it's obvious that her grip wouldn't hurt him. Normally, a grip like that should give both pain and pleasure to a man. But since Luffy is rubber, only the pleasure remained.

Nami smirked deviously. Luffy had the power to turn pain/pleasure feeling into pure pleasure! As long as it involves physical strength, no matter how violent she is… it wouldn't hurt him.

She knew after thinking a little that Luffy could have sex for HOURS without hurting his lower part, but she didn't think about what it implied beside that.

When Nami thought about what she can do to test that, she quivered as she felt Luffy's breath on her wet folds. He raised his head to have a closer look at Nami's lower parts. Nami whimpered and brought her hips a little down to Luffy but he backed his head away.

Nami pouted and tried lowering her hips more. She almost jumped when she felt Luffy's tongue ran on her folds.

"Mmm, yes…do more…" Nami ordered.

Luffy did as Nami told and licked her juice that flowed all the way to her thighs. Nami let her head fall on Luffy's left thigh, near his cock, as she pressed her whole body on him and her crotch on his head. Luffy's shaft throbbed when Nami's breast pressed against his lower abs.

She decided that for now, she can think about her discovery while pleasuring him like usual. She enveloped Luffy's cock with her mouth and licked the tip.

"Mmm Nami…" Luffy breathed hard before he plunged his tongue inside her.

Nami was losing her mind. She rolled her hips like when Luffy licked her insides in the Ferris wheel cabin. As she was about to lose her focus on everything but Luffy's length, Nami found an idea. She grabbed Luffy's balls before gripping them tightly.

"Nami!" Just like she thought, Luffy only got pleasure from that.

Nami continued gripping them while she sucked Luffy's length from its side like a melting ice cream bar. In fact, Luffy was really melting below her. He wouldn't be able to continue licking and sucking Nami if he didn't press her crotch on his face, with his hands on her butt.

Luffy kneaded Nami's butt as he licked and sucked on her clit.

Feeling her own orgasm coming, Nami increased her pace by using her hand to pump Luffy's length as her mouth sucked on his balls. Her hips were moving on their own, on Luffy's face.

The two of them didn't say anything. They just did everything they could to make the other come in the best way they could right now. Nami was the first to orgasm when Luffy slightly bit her clit.

Her whole body shook as she suppressed her scream. Luffy's small bite stung a little but the pleasure that came with it was too great. How would it feel if she was rubber like him?

"I hate you idi- Ah~" Nami tried to say before she moaned.

"Sorry," Luffy said before he gave another apologetic lick on her clit.

Nami shivered and decided to finish it before she starts becoming aroused again. She pumped his length and licked on its tip for dear life until he came inside her mouth again.

Luffy sighed in pleasure as Nami got off of him.

She grabbed the cover and laid her head above his shoulder, on the same pillow as him.

Nami then pulled the cover over them before she buried her head in Luffy's neck, pressing her body against his. Luffy put one arm around her waist to be closer to her.

"Mmm, I think I like this…" Nami said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

Nami lifted her head to look at him. "Sleeping with you dummy…"

Luffy smiled. "We think alike," he said before kissing her.

Nami moved one leg over his waist and kissed him back with more passion.

They kissed until they were lacking air.

"I think…we won't be able to sleep peacefully until we go all the way though," Nami said as she felt Luffy's arousal against her own.

Luffy nodded. They were in for 2 long days of need for each other and they didn't even started the first day. The two of them still slept in each other's warmth.

* * *

"Luffy! Luffy!" Luffy heard a voice as he opened his eyes. Of course, it was Nami.

"Let me sleep more~" Luffy whined. It was still very early in the morning so it was normal that Luffy felt tired.

"We can't have that! Everyone will wake up in one or two hours! We have to go back so that they won't get worried about us!" Nami explained as she sat naked next to Luffy.

"Okay…then just 10 more minutes…" Luffy said as he turned his body to his left side.

Nami smiled, she seemed content with that. "I will take a shower so wake up to take one after me."

Luffy nodded half sleeping. He felt Nami leave the bed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Luffy heard the sound of water running down from the shower. He then heard the sound of Nami humming as she showered. It felt nice but there was something wrong.

Luffy felt that he was hearing those sounds too clearly. He opened his eyes and was really surprised by what he saw. His eyes widened as Nami was showering just in front of him.

Well, it should be better saying that the _bathroom_ was just in front of him. Luffy blinked and looked around to understand how it could happen.

He noticed the pliable doors on each side of what seemed like the entrance of the bathroom. Nami didn't bother closing them and now Luffy was watching her as she was soaking under the shower.

Of course, Nami did it on purpose. She didn't have time to really look at the room when they entered here the night before, but when she woke up, she realized why this is a hotel for couples.

Next to the bathroom, there was a couch so big that she could sleep on it with Luffy. It was separated from the bathroom with just some see-through glass doors. Even if she closed the pliable doors between the bathroom and the bedroom, she could be seen from the couch if Luffy decided to sit there while waiting for her. Not that it mattered since she was finding it exciting to shower in front of Luffy.

When she started showering, Nami noticed that the mirrors were placed so that Luffy can see her in different angles. She first thought how it was weird that the washbasins were put on the other side of the bathtub. She understood now that they were placed there for the mirrors... So that the mirrors can be used for the daily routine and for some naughty purpose...

Nami was washing her well-developped, sexy body while turning frequently around so that Luffy can see everything. She closed her eyes most of the time, making it look like she didn't know that Luffy was watching her.

She rubbed between her legs as she imagined him rub his lower part. If he wasn't already doing it, he should be starting by now. However, Nami was pleasantly surprised when she felt two hands grab her large, wet breasts, something licking her neck and another thing settle between her buttocks.

"Mmmm~ idiot… you should have just continued looking..." Nami purred to Luffy. She bit her lips as she rubbed her ass against his length.

"Shishishishi, I also wanted to continue looking but it looked more fun like this…" Luffy moved his right hand from Nami's breasts to her wet folds before rubbing there.

"Ah... No Luffy. Not now…we can do it later..." Nami said but her body didn't approve as her chest and her butt leaned more into Luffy's hand and against his length.

"Just once won't hurt you…" Luffy said as he rubbed Nami's clit and her nipple.

Nami sighed in pleasure at his touch. He was getting better and better. "Okay…but we have to be quick…" she said as she felt Luffy's hips moving and his morning wood rubbing against her plump ass.

She bit her lips and brought one hand behind her to grab his cock. The navigator pumped her captain's length as much as she could in that position.

Since Luffy was moving his hips on his own, it was easier for her and it looked like he was using her hand as a replacement to her insides, making her more aroused. Luffy's tip pressed against her soft, soaked buttocks each time he thrust in her hand.

"Luffy…do it a little more harder," Nami purred as she looked already in ecstasy from Luffy's hands fingering her under the shower.

Luffy groaned as he moved his hands and his hips, a little harder and faster.

Feeling how fast he was thrusting in her hand, Nami's insides tightened more around Luffy's fingers as she wanted him to pound into her pussy at the same speed.

"Luffy…I'm almost…there~"

"Me too…" Luffy whispered in her long orange hair.

"Mmmm…Luffy~!" Nami climaxed from her captain's fingers. Luffy followed suit as he came on her ass cheeks. He caught Nami before she fell down as she lost all the strength from her legs, before turning her around and pressing her against him.

Nami put her arms around Luffy's neck and softly kissed him.

"I'm ready to go now," Luffy whispered against Nami's lips.

"I'm not…" Nami whispered the same way.

"Why?" Luffy asked before he grinned. "You want more?"

"It's not that idiot! First I have to clean off the hot thing on my butt…"

"Ah…"

"And you didn't stay enough under the shower too!" Nami said as she cleaned her backside before washing Luffy's hard body.

"I prefer cleaning you," Luffy whined..

"Pervert…"

"I also like when you rub my chest with your boobs…Does that make me a pervert too?"

Nami blushed. She pretended to wash his back with her hands when she only rubbed her breasts against him but he noticed that.

"Yeah…you're a pervert…as much as me," Nami smirked.

* * *

"Namiiii," Luffy whined at the entrance of the hotel.

"Yes I'm coming!" Nami ran toward Luffy before they started walking together.

"What were you doing inside?" Luffy asked.

Nami smiled brightly, "Well, you know…"

* * *

"Oi, guys!" Usopp called. "Didn't you see Luffy? He wasn't there when I woke up."

"He must be taking a dump or something," Sanji said. They were at the cafeteria.

"Was he even there when we slept?" Zoro asked.

Chopper answered, "I told you that he went at the amusement park with Nami to take something that she forgot there, right? He probably came back when we fell asleep."

"WHAT?! Luffy went with Nami-san outside in the middle of the night?! What would you do if he suddenly…" Sanji yelled before he thought a little and said, "…no…that's a stupid idea."

"Bro…how can you even think that Luffy might do something to Nami?" Franky asked. "He is a man but he is a still a child inside."

Robin smiled as she agreed with him. Even Robin couldn't guess how far Luffy and Nami went in their relationship. At least, she didn't suspect that they already crossed the innocent part, which they did at the first day.

She still wondered why Nami didn't come back the night before. No matter how stealthy she was, Robin would have sensed her if she came back... She decided to keep quiet about the fact that Nami didn't come back to not anger the cook.

"Yohohoho… but you know, Luffy-san still has a bone…and it's the only one I don't have right now," Brook said sipping some tea.

"DON'T SAY DISGUSTING THINGS!" All the guys beside Chopper yelled.

"What bone is that?" Chopper asked.

"Well, you know…"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!"

"Always noisy as I see." Everyone turned to the familiar voice.

Zoro spoke up, "Ah, Nami you sure slept long today. If you sleep this much, you will have problem with your health."

Nami's eyes twitched at the King of Irony. Thanks to Robin nobody knew that she didn't came back so they were thinking that she was in her room.

"Oi! How could you eat without me?!" Luffy yelled before he went to eat the food but Nami stopped him.

"Wait Luffy! I have something important to say!"

"What?" Usopp asked as everyone looked at Nami.

"Ok…listen well…" Nami said as she looked like she was picking the right words in her head.

"What?" almost everyone asked.

"…well…you know…"

Everyone just got their head closer to hear what she have to say.

Nami took a deep breath and quickly told them, "…I decided to use the rest of our time in this island for me and Luffy's honeymoon!"

Everyone blinked thrice before they yelled, "WHAT?!"

Once again, Nami skipped too much steps.

* * *

 **Maybe I should have titled this fic with something like "skipping steps won't hurt anyone" XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here is the sixth chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone looked at Nami with wide eyes...as if she just announced that Zoro will be their next navigator. Luffy and Chopper blinked to her.

"Nami…what's a honeymoon? You can find honey on the moon?" Luffy asked.

"Wait a minute!" Usopp interrupted him. "Since when were you married?!"

Now Nami blinked to Usopp. "We are still not married..."

Franky tilted his head. "Nami…Do you even know what a honeymoon is?"

Sanji dropped on his knees, murmuring, "Nami-san said that they are _still_ not married…So it means that she is planning to do it later…with shitty Luffy…"

"What is a honeymoon?" Chopper asked to everyone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoro asked to no one.

Nami was continuously attacked by a wave of questions. She couldn't keep calm more than 5 seconds, in this chaos.

"Shut up!" She yelled, making everyone stay quiet. "I will explain in order."

Robin nodded, "It's the best way to answer our questions."

"First, Luffy and I are lovers…" Nami told them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone who is not needed to name yelled.

"…since the day before yesterday," she continued.

"Isn't that the day we got on this island?" Usopp asked.

Brook whispered to Robin, "Doesn't it mean that she fell in love with Luffy-san and managed to become lover with him the same day, despite Luffy-san being pretty dense?"

Robin sweat-dropped, "I admit that I'm impressed. Only now I know how my expectations were far below the reality… What happened exactly?"

"Luffy! I hate you!" Sanji cried.

"What's a lover?" Chopper asked. "A mate?"

"Don't ask me…" Zoro said.

"Be quiet!" Nami yelled again. "The explanation didn't advance at all!"

"It takes time to recover from such a shocking revelation," Usopp said. "Especially for Sanji… I don't think he would be sane by the end."

Nami still explained. "Just like I said, we are lovers… and I will tell you honestly… I don't plan to marry anyone if it's not Luffy."

"That's an admirable decision Nami-san! You are really faithful to Luffy-san and it makes me want to sing a song!" Brook exclaimed.

Franky stopped him and Nami continued. "We are pirates… so it's not like we can have a wedding whenever we want. And it should also be better not yelling our relationship to the entire world… so that they don't use me as a mean to kill Luffy."

Zoro nodded, "I agree. It's would be too much of a pain if she got kidnapped every day."

Nami hit Zoro's head before she said, "At this point, being married or not wouldn't change anything between us. It would be the same. You might as well consider me as Luffy's wife…I'd like a ring but that's just that…nothing more."

Everyone nodded while Sanji soaked in a puddle of tears.

"Now we are on this resort island… Since we are pirates, I don't know when will be the next time we will be able to rest and have fun like this. That's why I decided to use the rest of this vacation to spend time with Luffy…like for a honeymoon…"

Robin smiled, "I see… I also agree with Nami. If they don't have fun now, there is no telling when they will be able to, the next time."

Franky stood up and made his pose. "Ow! You can flirt anytime, anywhere you want! We won't disturb you! I can't tell for Sanji though…"

Sanji grasped Luffy's shirt, crying like when he found that the captain was close to the Pirate Empress. "Luffy! You better take care of Nami-san! I won't forgive you if you flirt with other women now!"

Zoro muttered, "You just hope that the other females will look at you now…"

"Shut up Marimo!"

Luffy was eating the whole time, stretching his arms to eat while standing by Nami's side. He couldn't understand what they were talking about so he just did what he felt like…

Chopper spoke up. "So…we have to avoid Luffy and Nami to not disturb them? It would be a little lonely without you two…Why don't you just mate at night?"

Nami blushed fiercely before blurting out, "I didn't say that you have to avoid us! I just wanted to say that I will move with Luffy in another hotel so that we can sleep together!"

…

A long silence filled the space around the crew's table.

…

Chopper broke the silence as he jumped happily, "That's a relief! I thought that we couldn't play with Luffy! I wanted to play cards in our room before sleeping though…"

"Chopper…" Usopp called the reindeer. "I would check on Sanji if I was you…"

"Eh? Why?" Chopper asked before he looked at Sanji. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I think it's heart attack..." Franky said. "Who want to bet?"

Zoro sweat dropped, "Can you explain the blood coming from his ears, his eyes and his mouth before that?"

"Maybe his heart literally broke at Nami's words and the blood started to flow out of his body?" Robin supposed.

"Robin-san…you're scary…" Brook told her.

"I don't know if I could laugh at that… but it's funny how his blood isn't coming out from his nose, for once," Zoro said.

"Sanji! What happened?!" Luffy yelled with a chicken leg between his teeth.

"We have to take him to a hospital urgently!" Chopper yelled. "Zoro help me!"

Zoro clicked his tongue before he stood up.

* * *

"Nothing to worry. The poor boy just had some bad days and it added too much stress to him." The female doctor said. She looked mid-twenties and was exactly the type of woman Sanji would love.

Chopper sighed in relief.

"It's true that he was not the luckiest guy since we arrived on this island…" Usopp said as he recalled the times he pitied the cook.

They all went to look at Sanji in his private room. He had a perverted face while looking at the sky, from his bed.

"Sanji," Chopper called. "They said you can go after a few hours of rest."

"WHAT?!" The cook yelled, surprising them. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

"What's wrong Sanji?" Franky asked.

"You saw the doctor that checked me? She was so beautiful~" Sanji said as he thought about her.

"I wonder if she will show me her panties," Brook muttered.

"AND THESE NURSES! It's like a dream becoming true! A paradise! This hospital is a man's dreams! I don't want to go away from here!"

"Is it true Sanji-san?!" Brook exclaimed. "Maybe I should fake being sick? I'm lacking many things after all…like organs…flesh…or blood…"

"You will just be taken to the mortuary…" Robin informed, making Brook fall on his knees and cry.

Nami sighed, "Do whatever you want. We are tired after staying here for hours. It's past lunch time too."

"What?!" Luffy yelled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go eat!" He stormed out of the room before Usopp and Chopper followed suit.

"We should go too," Robin said and they all walked out of the room.

"Shitty cook! If you want an excuse to stay here, just say that you're a retard!" Zoro told him as he got out of the room.

"What did you say Marimo?!" Sanji yelled before he thought a little and muttered, "Wait a minute…that's actually a good idea…"

Zoro sweat dropped. He really is a retard when it's about women.

* * *

"I'm dead tired~" Nami sighed as she laid her head on Luffy's chest.

It was already almost midnight and they were going to sleep.

After they left Sanji at the hospital, Luffy and Nami returned with the rest of the crew to the first hotel and ate lunch there. Then they moved their suitcases to their current room in the second hotel, before returning to the first. Usopp and Chopper agreed with Luffy to go back to the amusement park since they didn't get to enjoy together.

Unfortunately for the beautiful navigator, only Robin declined the idea, so Nami had to keep the three idiots in check. As if it wasn't enough, she had to check every time if Zoro was still with them. The swordsman broke his record and got lost 13 times in one day. Nami would have killed him if he wasn't found most of the time by the three idiots, Franky or Brook.

She didn't get some fun time with Luffy too…and she didn't mean anything pervert… By the end, she was so irritated that Zoro would have been dead if Luffy didn't give her a sweet orange, tabby cat plush toy. It was currently sitting on her suitcase.

"Shishishishi, it was fun…" Luffy said, rubbing Nami's head.

"It wasn't! What was the point of going back there?! We used most of the time to search Zoro!" Nami yelled.

"You didn't like the plush toy?" Luffy asked.

Nami pouted, "Idiot…of course I like it." She let her head fall back on his chest.

In a sense, she might be grateful to Zoro. She didn't expect to spend the day without even making out with Luffy. They did small kisses here and there but nothing passionate since morning in the shower.

Thanks to Sanji's incident, Usopp and Chopper goofing with Luffy, and Zoro getting lost, she managed a day without being sexually frustrated. Well, the stupid things they did were still frustrating though…

Nami could feel the mood setting between them as she lied on Luffy, with just his borrowed shirt and some panties on her. Luffy himself was half naked with just his shorts on him, like usual. The lights were off and she could see the starry sky through the large window.

" _I want this to continue forever…"_ Nami thought.

She traced Luffy's scar on his chest, with her fingers. Her voice almost came out when she felt Luffy's hand move from her waist, below her shirt and stroked her back. She stopped moving her own hand and just melted into his touch, one leg draped over him. It showed how possessive she is and she knew it. Luffy was hers, end. Nobody can have him beside her.

The innocent captain might have thought that his stroke would help Nami sleeping but it was starting to have the opposite reaction. Nami was getting a little aroused. Of course, he didn't know that and just continued stroking. Only when he felt Nami breath hard against his chest that Luffy understood he wasn't helping her sleeping.

When Luffy stopped his hand, Nami groaned. She lifted her head and moved a little over him, so that her head would be above Luffy's. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry…I was disturbing your sleep…" Luffy said, his own sleepiness going away as Nami's breasts moved more on his chest.

"Yes you did…so you will have to put me back to sleep…" Nami said before kissing Luffy down.

They brushed their lips, for a few seconds, before sliding their tongues against each other's. Their kiss couldn't be described as 'sloppy'. It wasn't hard but it wasn't too soft either. It showed their experience and how fast they learned to kiss each other. However, they felt it wasn't enough. It became a little messy as they kissed more passionately. Nami wondered how she could spend more than 10 hours without doing this.

"Looks like you won't be able to sleep too," the navigator smirked. She still had her leg draped over Luffy and she could feel something hard against her inner thigh.

"That's your fault…" Luffy said.

Nami licked Luffy's lips before she told him, "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't caress me."

Luffy whined, "But…"

Nami stripped off her panties and threw it somewhere on the bed. She then sat up on Luffy's hips.

"Tomorrow…from midnight…we can finally do it." She moved both of her hands on her breasts and rubbed her tits through Luffy's shirt.

Luffy also sat up and moved Nami's hands from her tits to fondle her breasts himself. The sensation of her breasts through his thin shirt was really exciting him.

Nami moved her two free hands between her legs to rub her naked crotch, before entering her fingers inside her.

" _Hmmm~_ I think… this could be one of the last times…we would suppress our desire when we are alone… _mmmh_...so we should enjoy it a lit- _Ah~_ " Nami moaned loudly when Luffy pinched her tits, the moment she did the same for her clit.

"Shishi, so you like being teased?" Luffy asked, referring to what she said.

Nami panted, "Maybe…I love it when you do…but I don't like if I have to wait too long."

"Sounds complicated but I feel like I understand…" Luffy said as he slipped his hands below Nami's shirt to fondle her breasts directly. He brushed her tits with his fingers before rubbing them

Nami moaned. She plunged her fingers one more time inside her and took them out, looking at them. "Looks like I'm wet enough…"

Nami saw Luffy looking hungrily at her fingers. She put her fingers on his lips and he didn't hesitate to lick all her fluids off. Nami wanted him to do that between her legs but she suppressed that desire for now. She pushed Luffy to the bed before unbuttoning his shorts and lowering them just enough to expose his dick.

"Don't move…I need to make this wet too." She lowered herself before licking his length.

Luffy wanted to tell Nami that she could just use water… but something told him to not say that.

Nami continued licking… _just_ licking Luffy's shaft. She covered it with her saliva and Luffy's own fluids, dripping from his tip.

Luffy thought that she was teasing him too much by only using her tongue. They both loved licking each other, but just licking won't help Luffy cum faster..

When he was about to say that… Nami suddenly got up and straddled him. Both of them moaned loudly. Luffy couldn't see what she did. She had his shirt and the lights were still off. Only the moonlight was shining on them

"Nami?" Luffy was about to ask what she did when Nami lifted the hem of her shirt. He could faintly see that she was sitting on him, with her lower part on his length.

Nami bit her lips before moving her hips, sliding her wet folds against his cock. Luffy moaned at that. Rubbing their crotch against each other felt really good.

She teased him once more by moving her hips and stopping for a few seconds. Before Nami could tease him more, Luffy sat up again. He stripped Nami of the shirt he gave to her and grabbed her butt.

"Luffy!" Nami whined as she wanted to tease him more.

Luffy didn't care and just moved Nami so that his shaft could rub her between her wet folds. Since his length stood, pressed against his stomach… he had to move her up and down against it.

But he was doing a poor work as his length wasn't set between her folds. Well he couldn't see anything down there so it was not his fault. Nami smiled, seeing that he was struggling to pleasure her.

But she couldn't just stay like this. Even if he was doing it wrong, sometimes her clit would be pressed against his hard cock and slid all the way down to its base. It would then be neglected until his length finds it again by coincidence and make her feel the same incredible pleasure. Luffy wasn't doing it purposely but Nami was aching down there.

"Luffy, wait…" Nami said, making him stop, unluckily with his tip pressed against her clit. She purred in pleasure.

Nami reluctantly moved her hips to avoid further contact between their sensitive parts for now.

"Namiiiii," Luffy whined as he didn't want to stop.

Nami brought her legs behind her captain, and wrapped them tightly around his waist to have Luffy's length trapped between her pussy and his stomach. Her whole body was pressed against him and she was sure that Luffy wouldn't have difficulties.

"That's better…now you can move me Luffy," Nami whispered in Luffy's ears.

Luffy did the same thing as earlier, but it felt different. He could feel it as his length rubbed between Nami's hot lower lips.

Nami also couldn't control her voice. She moved her hips each time Luffy lifted her up and down for more pleasure. It felt so good, yet so unsatisfying. How many times had she wished for Luffy to bang her by now? She didn't know but she might get a little trailer of her wish, in a few minutes.

She kissed Luffy as he moved her, before pushing him down for the second time. The navigator put her hands on his hard chest and rolled her hips against his cock. With most of her weight pressing their lower parts together, both of them were in ecstasy each time Nami moved. Luffy brought his hands up to fondle Nami's breasts.

"Luffy~ Tell me when you are about to cum okay?" Nami moved her hips faster as Luffy fondled her tits.

Luffy didn't say anything but he looked like he heard her. He could feel Nami's round ass meeting his balls, each time she moved up his length. Soon enough, he could feel something pent up in his crotch.

When he felt that it was about to burst, Luffy close his eyes tightly before he said, "Nami! It's coming!"

All of a sudden, Luffy felt Nami's warmth leave his body. He then felt her hand close around his length. He opened his eyes and was very surprised to see Nami stand on her knees above his length, before lowering herself to him and burying his shaft inside her.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed both in shock and pleasure as he came inside her.

He couldn't see the tears flowing from her eyes and her face full of happiness as she felt him fill her insides. Her climax was delayed because of the sharp pain of her first time, but Nami got a prolonged orgasm because of Luffy's warm fluids.

She then separated from him and went to search her shirt…more precisely, Luffy's shirt and her panties.

"Nami?" Luffy looked at Nami from where he was still lying. He had the mind the pull back his shorts before sleeping. "Why did you…"

"I didn't break my promise," Nami said with conviction as she put Luffy's shirt on her.

Luffy tilted his head before she continued.

"I said that we wouldn't make love, right? What we did right now can hardly be called 'making love'… I did that to break my hymen."

"Hy…what?"

Nami chuckled. She put on the bedside lamp for more visibility. She left it off until now to not break the mood even a little.

"When people do it for the first time, they say that they lost their virginity. We too lost our virginity now…kind of…I'm not sure since we didn't go further, but I just wanted to break my hymen. When we women lose our virginity, it's painful and there is blood coming out, down there. See?" Nami said as she showed a tissue with blood on it.

"What?! Are you okay?! You don't hurt anymore?" Luffy panicked and raised the hem of her shirt to see closely if she wasn't bleeding anymore.

Coincidently, Nami decided to not wear her panties so everything was exposed. She blushed madly and punched Luffy back to where he was lying. "Idiot! Have a little shame! Don't go in there without warning!"

"Sorry…" Luffy apologized.

Nami slowly climbed on Luffy and whispered, with her lips on his, "When I say 'making love', it's about when you will bury your thing inside me and do me many times… making me scream your name as my breasts bounce with each thrusts, until we both reach our orgasm. You will release everything in my belly as my insides will be wrapped around your thing."

Luffy licked his lips, licking Nami's lips at the same.

"Well, we did the one at the end but that's just what happens when we reach the end of love making. I just took it inside my womb in a whim…it would also be a pain for you to bath before sleeping, right? You would be covered with your seeds right now if I didn't do that."

Luffy made a troubled face as he imagined himself covered in his fluids. His woman seemed to love it but it was just gross for him.

Nami didn't mention that they hardly had the mind to feel each other when they were connected, since they were in the middle of their orgasm. They only got a faint feeling of becoming one.

"Anyway, I just wanted to break my hymen now as I don't want to hold back tomorrow. I also didn't want you to worry when we will make love. That's why I threw my virginity now. The next time will be mostly painless," Nami finished explaining as got off of Luffy, to switch the light off.

Luffy grinned, "Then I'm glad too. You made me wait two more days…I didn't want to hold back after that..."

Nami blushed, "Pervert…"

Luffy pressed Nami more to him. "You too…"

They kissed one last time before sleeping, embracing each other's warmth.

* * *

For the second time, and she was sure that it would continue, Nami woke up before Luffy. She ran her hand in his hair and kissed him softly on his lips. After looking a few more seconds at him, she put her head back on his chest. She was content with sleeping like that, so she decided to be selfish for once and just sleep on him.

Luffy moved his hand in his sleep when Nami moved her head. He grabbed the closest thing to his hand, which happened to be her naked butt. The orange-haired navigator sighed in pleasure as she snuggled more into Luffy. Then…

 _Purupurupuru…Purupurupuru…Purupurupuru…_

Luffy woke up at the sound and groaned, along with Nami. The Baby Den-Den Mushi was ringing. It must be one of their comrades.

"Namiiii," Luffy whined as the sound irritated him a little.

 _Purupurupuru…Purupurupuru_

Nami wanted to ignore it but she was also irritated by the sound. She got up and answered the phone.

Usopp's voice came out from the Den Den Mushi, "Hey Luffy! You won't believe what we found!"

Nami, in a low and menacing voice said, "Usopp…I swear that if it's something trivial…I will kill you…"

"Gyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhh," Usopp yelled. The Den Den Mushi he was using surely showed the same, terrifying expression as Nami.

"Sorry Nami," Robin's voice came out now. "There is a hot-dog eating contest near the beach this time. The prizes include some books that I want, and some tools that Usopp wants. Franky is participating but I thought it should be a good idea to invite Luffy. We won't need to pay his lunch."

Nami blinked when Robin said "lunch". She looked at the clock and was surprised that it was almost noon. Before she could answer, Luffy suddenly jumped from the bed and yelled "I will be there right now!" He grabbed a random shirt from his suitcase and stormed out of the room.

Nami sighed before she told Robin, "Well, if it makes us spend less money, I'm okay with that. Just search for Luffy near the beach. I'm sure he doesn't know the exact location."

"Okay," Robin hanged up. Soon after that, Nami heard something approach at great speed. The door opened again and Luffy was there.

"Luffy?" Nami tilted her head.

"I forgot something." Luffy walked up to Nami. He pulled her to him and pecked her lips. While he was at it, he decided to spend a few minutes brushing his lips against hers. "Good morning Nami," the captain grinned before he stormed out of the room again.

Nami fell on her bed, her chest rising with each breath and her thighs closed. Why did he have to make her horny, first thing in the morning…she meant, at noon? Why the hell was she even horny from that simple kiss? No tongue, nothing rough… yet she was panting heavily… and aching down there… maybe because she was excited for tonight? She didn't know and she didn't really care right now.

Nami went to take some clothes. She rummaged inside her suitcase for the best thing to wear today. She really wanted the best.

She found some pleasure in making out with Luffy, in different clothes. While it was a weird thought, it certainly added new excitements when he touched her. For example, when she just wore a swimsuit top, Luffy could touch all of her back. Nothing hindered him from doing that and she liked it.

But she found more excitement when Luffy slipped his hands below his borrowed shirt, or her tank top she wore at the concert. The feeling was different. The former was more like she allowed him to touch her, while the latter was more like she didn't allow him, yet he touched her and it felt better…

It was certainly weird since she was all ok for him to touch her, in both cases from the start… It might just prove that she loves being dominated… She also loved when his hand slipped inside her skirt.

Besides that, the looks he gives when he is lusting after her are the best! She knows that Luffy also loves when she is changing her looks.

Nami pulled the clothes she wore on the first day, on this island… the white sleeveless, strapless top and the blue short shorts. It felt like a good choice. Since she joined the crew, Nami always wore a cloth only one time! She never put a cloth on her again after wearing it…but she thought that she might change her policy. Never discard a cloth without using it for sexual activities with Luffy! That sounds good for her.

She wore this when she fell in love with Luffy, but she didn't get him to sensually touch her while she wore these clothes. This might sounds ridiculous, but it's also the first clothes Luffy stripped off of her…so she might as well put it for the day they will make love…

Nami embraced her lewd mind and decided to wear these clothes. Luffy's hands were always finding her butt so he will surely like her short shorts. She verified thrice if her top hugged her curves nicely before going out.

* * *

 _At the beach~_

"Do your best Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

"Is there any need to cheer for him?" Zoro asked. "Gluttons of the same level as Luffy are rarer than Conqueror Haki users…"

Robin chuckled, "It's true but it's kind of sad for them, right?" She meant about the Conqueror Haki users. "They will lose their dignity."

"Don't worry… Luffy has both so he is even rarer."

"You make him sound like a new species," Usopp told him. He then started yelling "Do your best Franky!"

"I won't lose against anyone if it's about Cola, hamburgers or hot-dogs! Even against Luffy!" Franky declared.

"I won't lose against anyone if it's about food!" Luffy declared.

Zoro sweat dropped, "For some reason, Luffy was more convincing…"

Of course Luffy won in the end…

Franky was depressed, on the floor… like Sanji always do. "My…My American pride…"

"Franky-san…you just had the worst opponent," Brook consoled him.

"What does 'American' mean?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know…" Robin answered.

"It doesn't matter," Zoro said. "Let's just take your prizes. I want to eat something good and not just hot-dog. For once the shit cook is not here and I can't eat good meal? It must be a joke."

"Well, Sanji is still at the hospital. I'm not an expert in mental care so I had to leave him there," Chopper said.

"Mental care won't cure his stupidity. You need at least a surgery," Zoro said.

"The last time I saw him, he was treated by a nurse," Usopp told them. "I have to admit I was jealous…He looked so happy with his head on her chest!"

"Sanji-san suddenly got so lucky…" Brook said as he looked like he wanted the same thing, to happen to him.

Robin then said, "I just hope he doesn't turn her white clothes completely red…"

"Don't say scary things Robin!" Chopper yelled.

"Hey! Everyone!" Luffy called as he ran toward them. He was carrying the prizes.

"Really thanks Luffy. It's been two weeks since I wanted this book," Robin said.

"Shishi," Luffy grinned as he gave them the prizes.

"Oh! Like I thought this is a dial! I wonder what it can do…" Usopp pressed on the dial to find out that…but nothing happened.

"You're sure it's not broken?" Zoro asked.

"Ehhh, it's broken?" Luffy whined.

Franky got up immediately, "What? Something broken? Then I will repair it!"

"Wait a minute Franky-san…" Brook stopped him. "Usopp-san. Did you try to say something in the dial? Maybe it's a tone dial like mine?"

"I didn't think about that!" Usopp pushed the button before he said "I'm the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Oi!" Most of the guys slapped the air next to him.

Usopp pushed the button to hear if it's really a tone dial. They listened closely to the dial and they heard " _ **Lie**_ "

Everyone was surprised. Instead of repeating what Usopp said, it said something else.

"Did you understand something Robin?" Luffy asked with his arms crossed.

Robin thought a little before she took the dial from Usopp. She pushed the button and said "We are on vacation." She pushed once more to finish recording.

Now she pushed again to listen what the dial will say. " _ **Truth**_ "

Franky lifted his sunglasses, "In short this is a detector of truth…"

"Cool!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed.

"It will really be useful," Robin said. "Luffy and Chopper are the most gullible of the crew, so they might need it more than anyone."

"For now I will keep it," Usopp said.

"Is it alright to give a detector of truth to a liar?" Franky asked.

"No," Zoro and Brook answered.

"Oi!"

Luffy then muttered, "Nami is really late… I will go bring her." He launched himself on the roof to have a better view, in case Nami is already outside.

"Is it me or Luffy looked more…mature?" Usopp asked.

Franky cried, "Our little Luffy is becoming a big boy! A man! I'm not crying!"

"Then don't cry!" Zoro yelled. "I'd be worried for them if Luffy doesn't think even a little about his woman."

"Yohohohoho, I'm sure Nami-san is the happiest person on this island."

* * *

"Nami!" The orange haired woman heard a voice she knew all too well and she eagerly looked at every direction for him. He suddenly appeared from the sky and landed before her.

"Luffy!" Nami called happily. It wasn't even an hour since he went outside but it felt like forever. Luffy might have thought the same since he hugged her tightly in the middle of the street and breathed in her neck.

"I love Nami's scent…" Luffy said, pressing her more against him.

They attracted some attention but that's all. Nami didn't care and just hugged him back. She could feel her lower part moistening each time Luffy breathed in her neck.

The sneaky guy swiftly licked between her neck and shoulders with each breath. She was glad that she opted for a swimsuit bottom in place of some panties. Since she was already wearing swimsuit bottoms when they were on the sea, Nami had a feeling that panties would only be useful for bedtime from now on.

"Luffy, come here!" Nami dragged Luffy to a deep, dark alley, like the one in the night before yesterday. She leaned against the wall and pulled Luffy's head to her neck. Her captain licked all her weak spots and made her moan non-stop.

Just like Nami thought, the clothing added more excitement. It felt incredibly good to have Luffy lick her completely bare shoulders and neck, while it didn't feel as good when she had the straps from her swimsuit top on her shoulders.

A completely opposite thought, from the one she felt about being touched by Luffy on her back, waist and stomach. She preferred being touched there with clothes that covered these areas… but here she preferred being touched without anything between the two of them… looks like it changes, depending on the area.

Yet…it feels better than when he licked her while she was naked. Is it because she is clothed below her shoulders? This is surprisingly deep…

As Nami tried to discover more about her endless, carnal adventures with Luffy… her beloved captain lifted her with his hands on her butt. Nami wrapped her legs around him.

She could feel Luffy's body press against her as he licked her exposed neck and shoulders. His tongue ran from Nami's neck, to her collarbone and reached the top of her breasts. When she saw Luffy starting to look hungrily at her breasts, Nami immediately pulled down the neckline of her top that covered her breasts, surprising him. That simple act turned Nami on so much…

She wasn't wearing a bra. It would be very easy to see her breasts if she tripped down, or someone pulled on her top. But Nami has a tight guard. She wouldn't make such mistakes.

However, when Luffy looked at her like that…she just flashed her breasts to him without hesitation. The way she did it simply excited her and Luffy seemed to love it too as he licked his lips.

"Luffy~" Nami pressed her breasts together, pointing her stiff nipples toward him. "Savor them as much as you want~"

Luffy hungrily sucked Nami's pink teats as he also moved his hips against her. Before they could lost themselves in the realm of pleasure, the two of them heard a voice.

"Luffy! Nami! Where are you?" Usopp called them, followed by Franky, Chopper and Brook.

"You're sure they are here Chopper?" Zoro asked.

Chopper nodded, "I discerned their scent around here. Though it's a little different from normal, I'm sure it's them. But there is too much people here, to find them."

When they heard Usopp and the others' voices, Luffy and Nami broke their embrace. Nami pulled her top, covering her breasts before walking out of the alley with Luffy.

"Looks like we have to wait for later," Luffy said, grinning.

Nami pouted. She was glad that they stopped before they got too far. But she was still oddly horny from the moment she woke up. She shrugged her shoulders and walked forward. The next 12 hours will probably be the longest in her life.

* * *

 **How was it? Recently, I felt that I bullied Sanji too much so I had to make him feel happy for once. I'm so excited right now about the new upcoming One Piece film (even if it's in one year). I hope Oda won't forget to add some LuNa moments. Did you see the last cover page (chapter 796)? Nami and Luffy's swimsuit looked really similar. On top of that, Nami had the same flower as Rouge in her hair ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah they are here!" Chopper exclaimed before waving his hooves to the approaching couple.

"Luffy! Nami!" Usopp called, followed by Zoro, Brook, Franky and Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked. She didn't show it, but she was a little irritated that her make out session with her captain was stopped.

"We were searching for a good restaurant," Usopp answered. "Chopper said that he could smell you two around here, so we called you."

Luffy put his hands behind his head. "If it's just to eat something, anywhere should be fine right?"

"That's what I was saying but they don't agree with me," Zoro told him.

"You can't blame us," Franky said. "We are always eating Sanji's food on the ship. The cafeteria's food is nowhere as good as his… so we'd like something better."

Zoro scowled, "You should check your tongue, if you think curly eyebrows' cooking is great."

"It's yours that we need to check," Usopp retorted.

Chopper rummaged inside his bag and took out a small flashlight before jumping on Zoro's shoulder. "Zoro, open your mouth."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my tongue," Zoro uttered with a vein popping on his forehead.

"Zoro-san…you can compete with Sanji-san as much as you want, but you two have to sometimes… acknowledge each other…" Brook told him.

The green haired swordsman just looked away, gritting his teeth.

Robin sighed. "Don't bother Brook. These two might never get along. Even when they didn't have their memory, they ended up fighting."

Some looked at her in confusion, before she remembered them of their adventure on Thriller Bark. Zoro and Sanji's zombies lost their individuality but they ended up fighting against each other… Sanji's zombie didn't retain his chivalry toward women, the thing that annoy Zoro more than anything… Their rivalry was stronger than anything they believed in…even Sanji's love for women.

As everyone sweat dropped at that revelation, Luffy changed the topic back to the food.

"Oi Chopper… if you want to find good food, why don't you use your nose?"

"…"

After a long silence, Chopper blinked, "Ah…"

"Oi." Zoro and Usopp slapped the air. Chopper jumped from Zoro's shoulder and walked a few steps forward before using his nose.

Nami shook her head, "A human taught an animal how to use his nose…"

"Well, you can't really call Luffy a human …" Franky remarked.

"Oi Chopper, there is some good smells in that way!" Luffy pointed toward the plaza, in the center of the resort.

"Hmm, I don't know…the one in this direction seems better," Chopper told him as he pointed near the beach.

"You're one to talk Franky," Robin said.

After thinking a little, Luffy turned around to his first mate. "Oi Zoro. If it was you…which way would you go to eat something good?"

Zoro blinked at the question. He looked around before pointing at the center of the island, like Luffy. "That way… I'm sure."

Nami clapped her hands in realization. "Good idea Luffy! Now we can eliminate that way and go with Chopper's proposition. Lead us Chopper!"

"Wait a minute! What does that mean?!" Zoro yelled.

Nami grabbed Luffy's arm and walked together with him and Chopper, in the front.

Chopper thought out loud, "If it's near the beach, I think it would be a seaside restaurant… I wonder if they have good fish…"

Behind them, Brook whispered to the rest of the crew. "Am I the only one who finds Chopper-san's diet a little strange? He is eating things that reindeers don't eat normally…"

"Reindeers do eat fish," Robin informed him.

"Actually I wondered that too," Usopp said. "He loves sweet things and he doesn't turn down on meat when he is hungry…"

"Isn't it because of his devil fruit? He is half human so it should be normal," Franky supposed.

"I don't think it works like that," Brook said. "Even if a human ate an herbivorous Zoan fruit, he still wouldn't eat grass…It should be the same for Chopper-san."

"The fact that YOU can eat is weirder for me," Zoro told to Brook.

"Yes! I don't have a stomach after all, Yohohohohoho!"

"It's true that he shouldn't get humans' diet… but he got a human mind through his devil fruit, "Robin said. "We are one of the few species that try to eat anything and everything, to discover what is edible. Chopper should have the same trait so it's not that weird… Carnivorous Zoan-type humans are pretty aggressive, right? That's just the same."

Usopp narrowed his eyes. "Is this Chopper trivia a way to avoid looking at Luffy and Nami flirting together?"

"Yohohohohoho…maybe…"

"Why? There isn't anything wrong with that," Robin said.

"As long as it doesn't go further," Franky replied.

"If that happens, I will go eat somewhere else," Zoro muttered.

* * *

The whole crew, minus Sanji, was already eating at the restaurant.

Just like Chopper thought, it was a seaside restaurant. They were eating out in the open, separated on two tables of four. The first table was in the corner of the restaurant and the second one was just next to it. An imposing pillar separated them.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Nami ate at the table in the corner.

Luffy and Usopp sat next to each other while Nami and Chopper sat in front of them respectively.

The other table was behind Nami and Chopper but it wasn't visible because of the pillar.

There was a few more tables around, but they were empty because the waves splashed often there.

"This is so good! We should have come sooner!" Usopp exclaimed as he ate a lobster like a caveman

"Bring more food!" Luffy ordered to the waiter. Even cavemen looked decent compared to him.

The women of the crew already finished eating.

Usopp and Chopper's stomachs should be filled in a few minutes. Same for Zoro, Brook and Franky.

The problem, for Nami, was her captain. Needless to say that he wasn't about to finish anytime soon. The bill was just getting longer each second. But surprisingly... this wasn't her biggest problem at this moment.

Her pussy was throbbing for Luffy's touch for a _long_ time and he was just oblivious about it.

It was the same since she woke up but, maybe because of their previous intimate moment, it just got worse.

She could only wait for him to finish eating so that they can go in a private place and make out.

"Ah I'm full," Usopp said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I can't eat anymore…" Looks like Chopper finished too.

"Hey Chopper... We should go look around while they are all still eating. It would be good for digestion."

Chopper nodded to Usopp and they walked out of the restaurant.

" _Chance!"_ Nami thought.

"Luffy…" She whispered.

Luffy looked at Nami and almost choked on his food at what he saw.

"Happiness Punch~" Nami had pulled her top down and flashed her breasts at him.

Luffy quickly gulped down what he had in his mouth and coughed loudly.

"Is there something wrong Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

Nami immediately adjusted her top back, covering her breasts. The group from the other table couldn't see Luffy and her because of the huge pillar, but they could still walk around it after all.

She stood up and walked around the table, to Luffy's side, as she told them, "Don't worry! He just swallowed something wrong!"

"That's what happens when you eat things without chewing," Zoro said.

"You just sounded like a mother..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zoro yelled.

Nami put Luffy's head on her breasts before rubbing his back.

When the cough stopped, Luffy looked up to Nami, narrowing his eyes as he whispered, "Nami! Don't surprise me like that! I almost got a heart attack!"

Nami chuckled and apologized "Sorry~"

"And don't show your boobs in a place like this. I don't want someone to look at them."

His navigator licked some sauce on his lips before whispering, "Don't worry about that. More importantly… It's good that you're satisfying your appetite…but I hope it won't lessen your hunger for me~" She shamelessly pulled her straight neckline forward, just enough for Luffy to see her tits.

Luffy looked around once, to see if someone was looking at them. Usually, Nami would be the one to be aware of their surrounding, but Luffy was extremely possessive. He definitely didn't want other people to look at Nami's private parts.

When he found no one, he licked his lips and smirked. "Don't worry. Even when I'm full, I want to eat you."

Nami smiled as she went back to her seat. Luffy pouted since he expected her to at least kiss him.

When she sat down, his navigator looked once more around them, before biting her lower lip and flashing her tits again for him.

Luffy's eyes were fixed on Nami's boobs. She moved her voluptuous breasts around and pressed them together with her arms as she leaned forward in a sensual pose.

The straw-hat captain continued to eat but he was struggling as he watched the erotic show in front of him.

He hesitated between stretching to grab foods or stretching to grab Nami's breasts.

His hands still stretching to the food was more a habit than his own will…as most of him definitely wanted to go for Nami's boobs.

"Hey guys!" Usopp's voice came from the entrance as he ran toward them along with Chopper.

Nami quickly pulled up the neckline of her top back on her chest. Luffy unwillingly crushed the crab he had in his hand in frustration, before crying at the wasted food.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you know…we found that there is a competition tonight and…"

"Again? They sure love to do these events on this island," Franky said. "Not that I'm complaining."

Nami frowned, ignoring the conversation. If she flashed her tits again, Usopp could see her. He was in front of the pillar, at least one meter from it, to talk to the two groups.

The mikan-loving woman thought what pervert thing she could do out of her comrade's sight. She lifted her foot off of the ground and pressed it against Luffy's hard length.

Luffy almost jumped when he felt Nami's high heel sandal on his crotch, but he managed to stay calm and eat. The food in his mouth actually helped him, from making sounds.

He was glad that she wasn't pressing the heel on him... It would hurt since it's pointy.

Nami didn't like the fact that she couldn't feel Luffy against her foot, so she took off her sandals discreetly before putting her foot back against his shorts.

She was glad Chopper was sitting on Robin's lap. Considering his height, he could see everything under the table if he stood next to Usopp.

When she found another naughty idea, the horny navigator leaned forward and put her elbows on the table.

To Luffy's surprise and his pleasure, Nami found a way to show her mounds without Usopp noticing. She just exposed one of her mounds, the one that is opposite to her comrade's side.

But not entirely though… just enough to show her hard teat to Luffy as she now rubbed him with both feet. Her heart beat so fast at the risk of being found out. Yet for some reason, she didn't feel anxious while Luffy was here…

"Oi Nami! Luffy! Were you listening?" Usopp asked them.

Nami immediately pulled her top straight before she turned to him, nervously. "Sorry…what did you say?"

Usopp narrowed his eyes at her, "Nami…if you love Luffy so much that you daydream while looking at him gobbling ALL that food… I think you would need a doctor."

"Really? We should bring one fast then," Chopper said.

"You're the doctor!" Zoro, Franky and Usopp yelled.

Nami blushed. She could say that he was wrong but since she was doing something more embarrassing, it was better leaving it like that.

"Well, I will repeat for Nami in just one sentence," Usopp said. "There is a beauty pageant at eight o' clock, with a prize of one million Berry."

…

"What?!" Nami yelled before she stood up and walked toward Usopp. Luffy almost whined when her feet left his covered dick.

"You will enter it?" Chopper asked.

"Of course!" Nami smiled with berry in her eyes. She was low on money after paying for the entrance of the resort, the amusement park and both hotels.

Actually, the crew agreed to spend six days here for vacation when they got on this island. It was also the time needed for the Log Pose to set on the next islands so they couldn't ask better.

There was still two more days… Better have as much money as they needed to have fun. Nami was sure she would be having fun _without_ money, since she would spend time with Luffy… but that's not the case for the rest of her comrades.

"Robin doesn't want to go, so you have to win!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I don't like standing on stage," Robin said as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Then can you come choose a dress with me?" Nami asked her.

"You don't have to wear a dress," Usopp informed her. "It's not a national event or something like that. Most people will come in their current clothes or swimsuit."

"Then you don't have to change," Luffy grinned as he somehow caught up with the conversation. "Nami looks great in anything after all."

Nami blushed hard at that.

"Swirly-eyebrow might want to take lessons from Luffy," Zoro whispered to Franky.

"His pride would _super_ not forgive him…" Franky said.

Robin chuckled, "Anyway, we all finished eating beside Luffy. Why not leave Nami and Luffy alone and go around the island?"

Everyone nodded and they all went out, waving their hands at the captain and his lover.

"Shishishi, nobody noticed that you were bare foot," Luffy said.

Nami blinked before looking down and blushing at her mistake. Well, she could have found an excuse easily for that…relaxing bare foot for example.

She sat down and looked at Luffy, who didn't continue eating. Did he finish eating? No, he would have said it when Robin told that everyone beside him finished eating.

He looked around again, checking if there were people near them, before looking back at her. Nami smirked.

"What's wrong Luffy~? You want to see my boobs again~?" She asked, pulling her neckline forth and back, as if the heat was too strong.

Luffy nodded slowly.

Nami just showed her tongue and said, "Nope."

"Namiiiiii," Luffy almost begged.

"Nope," she said again.

Nami wanted to flash her breasts but she also loved teasing her adorable captain.

Luffy groaned. He swallowed every remaining food in just 5 seconds and gulped down some water.

"Luffy?"

The straw-hat wearing captain stood up from his chair and walked toward his navigator.

When he was standing over her, Nami licked her lips as Luffy looked at her like a prey he was about to devour.

Luffy kneeled down and pulled Nami's top to expose her breasts, making her boobs deliciously bounce at the fast, rough movement.

She bit her lip to not make any sounds. Somebody might still notice them after all.

Luffy didn't wait to suck her nipple and fondle her breasts. She moved a little to her side to face him as he sucked her tits.

Sadly for Nami, his lips didn't remain there long too. A string of saliva connected his lips with Nami's pink nub.

"Thanks for the dessert," Luffy said, licking his lips and cutting the string. His breath felt cold to her wet nub.

Nami panted in excitation before she brought her moist nipple to her mouth, with her hand moving her mound, and sucked it herself.

Luffy looked at her while she was doing that. He knew that she was doing that to suck the saliva he left on her tits. It was almost the same scenery as when she licked his cum, poured on her breasts.

He didn't know when or how it happened, but they fell so much in love with each other, that things like this were not odd for them anymore.

"The dessert is not finished," Nami informed. She grabbed Luffy's head and pushed him down, burying his nose between her legs.

Luffy was surprised by her hasty movement, in a place like this. He looked up to her as she breathed hard while pushing Luffy's head more against her crotch.

Nami was glad that she chose the shortest and softest type of short shorts this time. The type that covers just as much as panties.

It was called mini short shorts if her memory was right. It just looked like torn jeans. When she was about to wear the same one she wore on their first day, on this island, she decided that short shorts are pretty much all the same so she might just take the naughtiest one for today. She wasn't disappointed.

Luffy's breath was spreading all over her core and she was sure he could fell her clit through her clothes.

"Luffy... I'm aching down there since morning... Please eat me and make me feel good~"

Luffy breathed over her shorts. He nodded and moved under the table, along with Nami's legs.

Without removing her clothes, he pulled aside everything that covered her soaked pussy and licked on her throbbing clit.

Nami cursed the fact that she had to hold back her scream. It felt _so_ much better than usual…and it was not _only_ because they were playing risky here.

She might get blood from her lower lip with how hard she is biting it.

As if it wasn't enough, Luffy crept up his hands under her cute, sexy top and grabbed her covered breasts.

She had pulled her top back on, in case a waiter decided to come here while Luffy licked her down there… but now anyone could see the shape of Luffy's hands below it. She hoped nobody would come near this table.

Nami crossed her arms on the table and moved her head inside, leaning against the table to hide her front. She was also able to use one hand to suppress her moans, in a way that won't draw suspicions.

There was however a mistake. Her breasts dangled at the side of the table, above Luffy's head. When he noticed that, Luffy pulled her top down for the umpteenth time and pulled both of her tits down, pinching them.

"Luffy~ I'm not a cow! Don't torture me like that~" She didn't know if she was pleased, angry or begging him right now.

Luffy licked her tits and sucked on them one by one before pulling them down again, as if he was milking a cow. His hands continued fondling her breasts as he went to get his dessert between her legs.

"Mmm, yeah~ A little more…!" she whispered as Luffy stretched his tongue inside her. Since he broke her hymen yesterday, his tongue could reach deeper inside her. "No... That's unfair~"

Muffling her moans with her hands, Nami reached her climax, shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure as Luffy's tongue ran all over her walls until he decided that it was enough.

Luffy pulled back Nami's bikini bottom and her shorts over her crotch. He then pulled her top over her breasts, as she was too dazed to move before standing next to her.

"Nami," Luffy kissed her. "You're awake?"

Nami nodded before kissing him too, not letting him go until she was satisfied. Luffy had a good time using his mouth on her private parts, but Nami's mouth didn't get to _taste_ him in any way. Now that she thought about it, they didn't kiss since Luffy left her after waking up.

"So? What do we do now?" Luffy whispered. "We can play at the beach…or find everyone…"

"It's not good…I'm still horny…" Nami whispered back in need.

"You want me to do it again?" Luffy asked.

"Yes…um…no…I mean, yes…I don't know." Nami panted. "I want to hold back for tonight but it aches too much…there is still 10 hours until midnight. Need to do something about this until the beauty pageant…"

"Then let's go back to our room," Luffy smiled. "You can rest peacefully there… and I can relieve you again."

Nami nodded, liking the idea.

"Did you pay already?" Luffy asked.

"Robin did it before going with everyone," Nami responded.

Luffy grinned, "Then I'm glad. I don't want anyone to see your current expression."

Nami blushed before Luffy carried her and slingshot themselves toward the hotel.

* * *

After they came back in their room, the first thing Nami did was to take off her clothes since she wanted them clean and neat for tonight. She then went to take a shower, walking naked in the room. It was a treat for Luffy's eyes.

He joined her later in the shower like the last time to relieve her again. Nami tried making Luffy move his hips, from behind with his length trapped between her closed thighs as it rubbed her wet slit and clit. It felt like a preliminary for tonight's much-awaited moment.

Then, they slept on the bed, in each other's arms, naked. Nami still couldn't sleep as her need made her tits hard against Luffy's chest. She begged him to also tend her stiff nipples before sleeping.

Luffy made her orgasm one more time to be sure she would sleep without problems.

The orange haired navigator now woke up, still naked, one hour and a half before the beauty pageant.

She called Luffy quietly, her lips against his. "Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…"

Nami felt Luffy's hand push her head to him as he kissed her, his tongue assaulting her mouth. She kissed him back with the same energy.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled irritatedly when she noticed that he kissed her in his sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Well… he can even eat while sleeping…so kissing shouldn't be hard for him.

The orange haired woman smirked. She whispered in her lover's ear.

"Luffy~ I brought you some meat~"

Luffy immediately sat up, bringing Nami with him on his lap. He blinked at the smiling navigator. She knew that he would move instantly at the word "meat" so she braced herself for the movement before whispering to him.

"Nami? Where is the meat?" Luffy frowned.

"Here~" Nami pushed her boobs upward and showed him as if she brought them on a plate.

Luffy pouted at the thought of not having real meat but still licked Nami's pointy nipples.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"If you ask about the beauty pageant, there is no need to- _Ah!_ " Nami moaned when Luffy sucked her tits. "…worry. I just see it as a time killer with a bonus of 1 million Berry. I want to win…but I'm more worried about the few hours that follow it."

"Why?"

"Well…If the contest finishes at 9 o' clock…we would have to wait three hours until midnight. I don't know how I can endure until there…"

Luffy looked up to Nami with his tongue flat on her boobs. "I can lick you for three hours you know…"

Nami blushed, "It would just be plain torture! I also thought about doing foreplay…but three hours of foreplay might kill the mood!"

"What's foreplay?"

"It's what you're doing to me…"

"Oh…Then I can do it without problem," Luffy grinned.

Nami sighed. "You don't understand…anyway, no foreplay until at least 30 minutes before midnight okay?"

Luffy nodded before he asked, "Even now?"

Nami bit her lower lip as she thought a little. "No you can…but in the shower. We can't waste more time. I need to get ready before 7 o' clock so if you want to do it, do it in the shower."

"You talk like you don't want it…" Luffy smirked.

Nami bit her lip again. "Please …do it …but in the shower…"

Luffy chuckled before lifting Nami and bringing her to the bathroom.

* * *

Just like everyone thought, Nami won the contest easily, wearing the same clothes as before. She jumped happily when the judges declared her the winner of the beauty pageant.

Luffy laughed when Usopp and Chopper ran on the stage to prevent Nami from jumping on the one million Berry. It was placed in front of everyone so when she knew that she won, Nami moved at great speed toward it.

Many people along with Luffy laughed at the scenery as the host said that a man and a raccoon entered the stage.

"I'M NOT A RACCOON!" Chopper yelled.

Luffy was glad that it was over smoothly. Nami's desire was insatiable even after everything he did to her.

The last time, she was satisfied only for a good 10 minutes before telling him that she was horny again. Of course, she started to get worried.

He asked her if she wanted to consult Chopper but she yelled no. It was embarrassing for her to ask someone why she was in need for Luffy after all.

It made some sense for her that her overflowing love for him and the pent up desires, led to her current state.

By the way, there was someone else in _need_ behind the love struck cook, in the back of the small crowd.

Sanji came to encourage every girls participating as soon as he heard about the contest.

He suddenly felt something like a beast behind him and turned quickly around in a fighting stance, before dropping his shoulders when he saw a familiar, yet irritating face.

"Oi, Marimo. You should stop making such a scary face. Everyone will run away…" Sanji lit a cigarette before looking back at Zoro.

Zoro's shoulders were shaking.

"Marimo?" Sanji clearly felt that the swordsman was acting strange.

"I can't stand it anymore…" Zoro mumbled with his head lowered.

"Huh?"

"Oi, Zoro! Sanji! What are you two doing there?" Luffy approached them from inside the crowd.

"Luffy…Well, you know…Marimo's behavior is strange…He was already weird from the start but now he became shitty weird," Sanji said when Luffy reached them.

"Weird?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Oi Luffy…and shitty cook…" Zoro lifted his head and looked at them with a dangerous smile. "Let's go fight in the mountains…"

"Huh?" Luffy and Sanji reacted at the same time.

"What are you on right now, shitty marimo?"

"It's not that I'm on something, shitty cook…I'm lacking something!" Zoro exclaimed.

"What?" Luffy and Sanji asked together.

"Action! Fights! Cutting! Thrill! Everything! Since we are on this island I can't even train without going all the way to the mountains! What's wrong with this resort thing?! I can't understand how people can pay for this shit!" Zoro yelled, completely losing his calm.

Luffy and Sanji blinked. Now that they thought about it, how could someone like Zoro have fun in a place like this…?

This guy lives for training, fighting, sleeping and drinking. Only the latter two were available to him right now and just these two don't bring enough satisfaction to life.

In short, there is nothing more boring to Zoro than a life without fights, thrills or hardship.

He can't train with _huge_ dumbbells in the middle of a resort, and he cannot fight. No wonder he is getting mad with boredom.

He wouldn't get as bored if he had a girlfriend or a lover though…

"If you can train in the mountains, there is no problem right?" Luffy asked.

"Don't underestimate these mountains Luffy… They are _so_ big that you feel like you're close, but it actually takes half a day to go there!" Zoro told them.

"You just got lost each fucking time! How can you get lost when you can see the whole thing from anywhere on this island?!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro turned his head, ignoring the cook as he attacked him with curses and Luffy laughed.

Sanji then barked, "First of all if you really thought it would take half a day, you wouldn't ask us to go right now!"

"That's no problem. Luffy will rocket us toward that mountain. I'm sure it would take less than two hours like that," Zoro said.

"Then I will go inform Robin," Luffy said before going back inside the crowd.

"Wait a minute Luffy! I didn't agree!" Sanji called Luffy back, without success.

Zoro put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and threateningly told him, "If you don't come, I will tell Nami and Robin that you asked Franky to put a peephole in the bathroom's walls…I'm sure they would be glad…"

Sanji got sweat all over his face. "I didn't know you had brains to blackmail people."

Zoro smirked way more evilly than usual, "Don't call it that… I like to say 'You reap what you sow'. What's your decision?"

Sanji just laughed nervously.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji arrived on the peak of the mountain.

"It actually just took 5 minutes," Zoro sweat-dropped. "I won't doubt your thoughtless actions anymore Luffy. Even if it only brings bad memories, I think this the best way to move faster now."

"Shishishishi, I don't know what you mean about the bad memories but thanks," Luffy grinned, oblivious of his past actions.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU GOT LOST ALREADY!" Sanji yelled to Zoro. "Even a blind, mute grandma has more sense of direction than you! It's nothing new anymore so just admit that, shitty Marimo!"

* * *

"What?! Luffy went in the mountains with Zoro and Sanji?!" Nami exclaimed when Robin told her about Luffy's whereabouts.

"He said that Zoro snapped after getting bored the whole time he was here, so Luffy and Sanji will fight with him a little," Robin explained.

"I can see that," Usopp said. "He had no fights, no training...and since yesterday, no way to annoy Sanji…of course he would get bored."

"Yohohohoho, he must have been a little lonely without Sanji-san…" Brook guessed.

"If Zoro could hear you, you would have been dead," Franky stated.

"I'm already dead though, Yohohohohoho!"

"When will they come back?" Nami asked grumpily, an eye twitching, annoyed by Luffy and Zoro for various reasons.

"I don't know," Robin responded.

Nami sighed. "Then let's go eat and kill some time before sleeping…"

Usopp muttered, "Why would she want to kill time before sleeping? It makes no sense…if she wants to sleep she can sleep anytime, right?"

Chopper nodded but they just shrugged it away and followed Nami. It was already nine o'clock so they decided to eat right away.

* * *

Later in the night, three people were panting in the mountains.

"Is it…enough?" Luffy asked, standing with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah…but it's a little unsettling…since I hate to hold back," Zoro complained. They agreed on using haki only to defend themselves. It spared them from getting cuts and bruises.

"Don't complain shitty national treasure…Think a little about Chopper. He should be asleep now…We don't need to bother him with these things…" Sanji told him.

They were all having a hard time catching their breaths. Luffy proposed a battle royal at the start to make it more fun and Zoro found that it was a great idea.

Sanji found it stupid since it would be faster satisfying Zoro by making it 2 vs 1…but Zoro told him he was okay with it since Sanji needed Luffy's help to beat him. The cook got angry and they did their battle royal.

Luffy's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungryyyy~ Sanji! Food!"

"Well…that's normal considering the time but I'm too tired to cook anything. I don't even know if we can get something to eat if we go back to the hotel," Sanji said as he sat down on the ground.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

Sanji sighed. "Since you have a poor sense of time, I will tell you something. We…probably fought for almost four hours…"

…

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't be so surprised. How can we be dead beat in just an hour or two while holding back our strength? I mean beside shitty marimo…"

"Don't make me want to go for another round shitty cook," Zoro muttered from where he was lying, looking like he was about to sleep there.

Luffy's head lowered in depression at the thought of not eating anything for tonight. Especially since he was low on energy. He desperately wanted to eat and then sleep, cuddling with Nami.

It was then that Luffy felt he forgot something.

"Hey Sanji…what's the time right now?" Luffy asked.

"It should be past midnight…or past one o'clock," Sanji supposed.

"…one o'clock…" Luffy repeated.

Sanji nodded, "one o'clock…"

"Seriously?" Luffy asked again.

"Seriously," Sanji nodded again.

…

…

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! NAMI WILL KILL ME!" Luffy yelled, surprising Sanji and Zoro. "Sorry guys but I will go back first!"

Luffy stretched one hand and launched himself to the resort.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Zoro yelled. "DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS! IT WILL TAKE HALF A DAY TO GO BACK WITHOUT YOU!"

But Luffy didn't turn back as he flew and landed on a building before running toward the hotel.

He luckily found a dozen of fruits box in front of a restaurant and eat half of it instantly without anyone noticing. He needed strength after all.

"Nami!" Luffy called after opening the door of their room. The lights were off inside and the moonlight was a little weak to see anything distinctly.

He approached the bed and saw Nami's form on it. Of course... she was tired of waiting and went to sleep…

It also looked like Sanji was a little off since it was already two o'clock. They fought for at least five hours…

Luffy sighed and took off his hat to put it on the table. He also took off his shirt.

Nami would be angry if he sleeps without washing the dirt so he decided to take a shower before sleeping.

As soon as he dropped his shirt on the floor, Luffy almost jolted when he felt familiar hands caress his chest from behind him. Something really soft pressed against his back and a slick feeling ran on his neck.

"Nami…!" Luffy whispered in surprise.

"Don't talk," Nami ordered as her hands slid down his abs and went inside his pants.

Luffy looked at the bed and saw that Nami covered some pillows to make it seem like she was sleeping. He wouldn't have found out until his eyes got used to the dark.

He also didn't use haki since he was using it continuously for more than five hours.

Nami's soft hands were making his length getting harder with each touch. But he needed to say something before letting her do what she wants.

"Nami…I'm sorry…"

Nami stopped moving her hands. She got away from Luffy and slowly walked to the bed. She then put on the bedside lamp.

"Nami?"

Now that the lights were on, Luffy could see that she didn't change her clothes from before.

"I'm not angry…" Nami said, showing her back before turning toward him with lust filled eyes. She whispered as she walked back to Luffy, "I'm just tired of waiting…so take me…now!"

Luffy sighed in relief with a smile. He worried over nothing. "I should take a shower fir-"

Nami interrupted him with a kiss and used her tongue to keep him from talking. She quickly stripped Luffy of his shorts and had him naked before jumping on him with her legs around his waist.

"Later…after we do it," she said before going back to the kiss.

Luffy supported Nami with his strong hands under her ass. Her shorts covered less than he thought since he could feel her skin on his hands.

His hard length could also feel Nami's clit through her thin shorts and swimsuit bottom.

Nami broke the kiss to make a show for Luffy again by flashing her breasts at him. She then reached down and pulled aside the part of her shorts and bottom that covered her crotch, as Luffy licked his lips.

"Luffy...you're ready?" Nami asked as she moved her hips so that Luffy's tip was in front of her entrance.

Luffy nodded. He didn't care why he was the only one naked. He just wanted to do it.

Nami smiled and slid Luffy's dick deep inside her by tightening the hold of her legs and closing the gap between their hips.

" _Mmmmmmm_... Luffy~" Nami purred.

Luffy pushed Nami against a wall and started pounding inside her without restraints. The feeling of her insides wrapped around his length felt ten times better than what Nami did until now with her mouth, hands, thighs and even breasts.

Strength just surged inside him when he heard Nami moan his name. How can one hold back when hearing such lovely moans…?

"Yes! More! More! Luffy!" Nami repeated.

Luffy licked Nami's neck before staring at her bouncy breasts.

Nami felt oddly embarrassed at that and unconsciously pulled her top to cover her breasts despite having exposed them, herself, many times to Luffy.

However, since her top was soft and small without any straps on it, it didn't stop Nami's breasts from bouncing in front of Luffy's face. In fact, it just made him want to taste them more as he thrust his dick into her.

Luffy buried his face into Nami's cleavage as he moved his hips without slowing down.

He licked every exposed part from her cleavage to her neck and shoulders, avoiding the weak sensitive spots, until Nami couldn't endure his teasing.

She took off her top since she was really feeling that clothes were unneeded when they reached this point. They are good for foreplay but for the main part, they were just suffocating.

Only her mini short shorts and her bikini bottom remained as she couldn't take them off in that position.

Nami's back was flat against the wall, her head above Luffy as he slid in and out of her, with his head between her breasts. The poor girl could only grab her lover's hair as he screwed her insides.

She couldn't find words to describe the pleasure. She wasn't disappointed at all even after four days of delicious foreplay that made her ache in need.

Her sultry hole sucked Luffy in, each time he went out of her. She felt her climax nearing as everything became blurred around her.

"Luffy! Just a little more! Please~"

Luffy moved his head away from his personal pillows and licked the pink nub on one of her breasts, before lightly biting it.

"Luffy~~~!"

Nami's insides clenched tightly around Luffy's shaft and made him cum at the same time as her.

In an attempt to suppress his moans, Luffy bit Nami's nipple a little harder than he wanted. It prolonged her orgasm even after he finished his, without hurting her.

After a few moments, Luffy was starting to gain back his senses and looked at Nami. He felt that she won't be able to separate from him or walk by herself anytime soon…so he just brought her to the bed.

He sat on the bed with Nami on his lap, his length still inside her as she gained her senses back too.

Nami smiled. "Did you have fun?" She asked in an innocent way.

"Shishi, I didn't let out my voice as much as you, but it was the best thing I felt!"

Nami blushed at his remark. The room was soundproof so she didn't bother thinking about her voice. She suddenly gave a cute moan before looking down and smirking.

"Looks like someone is raging to go again..."

"You too," Luffy said as her insides wrapped again around his growing shaft.

Nami's eyes got clouded with lust again as she bit her lip. "Let me first take off my clothes. Lay in the bed while I do that. You're tired, right? I will move this time…so you can rest and prepare yourself… since I won't let you sleep tonight~"

Luffy didn't complain even though he was tired and hungry. He whined a little though when Nami got off of him. Nami hastily took off her shorts and bikini bottom before climbing on the bed and then on Luffy.

"Now…time for part two~"


	8. Chapter 8

"Luffy… you're going too deep…"

"You don't like it?"

"No…please don't stop! Do it more~"

Luffy grinned as he slammed his hard member inside Nami from behind her.

He looked at her small, smooth back, bent in front of him as they stood in front of the big window… in Nami's case, against the big window.

Nami's breasts were pressed against it as Luffy moved his hips, with his hands on her waist.

Even though the glass felt a little cold to Nami's tits, it was bearable because of the summer heat. This position also excited her so much that she couldn't care less about the chilly glass.

The feeling of being dominated by Luffy as he banged her from behind and exposed her to the outside was greater too… Not to forget how deep his length reached inside her, in this position. She was getting screwed and she loved it.

A blush present on his face, Luffy moved his half lidded eyes from Nami's back to the scenery through the window.

He noticed how it became much brighter since the sun got up. And here they were in such a lewd position in front of the window…

"Nami…you sure nobody can see us like this?"

Nami answered between her moans, "Dummy…they wouldn't place windows this large if the people inside can be seen…and nobody would come near here even by boat… _Ah~_ "

Luffy was continuously hitting Nami's womb with each thrust. She was in ecstasy.

Each time Luffy reached deep inside her, Nami could feel something similar to fulfillment…yet, she still wanted more. It was the same when Luffy poured his seed inside her.

She was trapped in an eternal vicious cycle of pleasure. But of course, she embraced that fact happily. There was no doubt for Nami that she got what she wanted.

She postponed this moment for two days so that she can be sure, she won't be able to _live_ anymore without Luffy…and it was a success. She didn't care about money right now. She just wanted Luffy for the rest of her life.

They stayed up the whole night and it was almost time for breakfast.

Nami felt bad for Luffy as he was still tired from the fights against Zoro and Sanji. But she couldn't control her insatiable desire.

Luffy's energy down there was not losing to the stamina of his body.

It kept standing up again and again, just like Luffy in battles. Nami would have laughed at that thought but Luffy didn't let her have that liberty as he rammed inside her.

It looks like he just didn't want to lose to her in love or sex. Nami's feelings overflowed as she saw him reciprocate her feelings, with more intensity even though he was tired and hungry. The past hours were literally the best of her life.

After their first time, Nami wanted to do all the work to let Luffy rest, but the captain remembered that he was still a little dirty. So they went to take a shower and eventually did their second time there.

Then Nami rode Luffy for a full hour. She was not your average girl, so she could move longer than most women. Luffy also didn't get tired of ogling at her bouncing breasts and fondling them.

However, her stamina couldn't keep up with her needs. No matter how much she orgasmed, she would want more. Even when she couldn't move, her pussy screamed at her to put Luffy's cock inside her.

Luffy then decided that it was his turn to let Nami rest as he slammed his pole into her. They made love in so many positions that she was almost too ashamed to talk about, until they came up with the current one.

"Luffy…My legs…they are getting weak…" Nami managed to say as Luffy continued thrusting inside her, as fast as he could in his current tired state.

"Ok," Luffy responded.

He pulled Nami's upper body before stretching both of his arms around her thighs and lifting her off the ground.

Nami instantly grabbed one of his shoulders by fear of falling down. She then looked to her left, seeing her captain's face next to her, every childish features disappearing and making him look more mature.

Her insides clenched his member at the sight of his new sexy grin that wasn't so different from before, except that it lost a bit of innocence.

Nami's face went completely red when she saw her legs bend and spread wide open by Luffy's hands, wrapped around her thighs like springs.

She couldn't see the part where they were connected because of her mounds, but she was sure it was the most embarrassing position she ever took in her life.

"Now you won't fall," the shameless captain said as he resumed thrusting inside her while lifting her up and down, sending electric jolts through her body.

"But…it's too…embarrassing!" Nami tried to protest but her voice didn't sound convincing.

"Why?" Luffy asked as he licked her neck and ogled again at her breasts bouncing up and down, from over her shoulders.

"I feel like a frog! It was okay when I was lying on the bed…but now it's embarrassing! I also feel like I'm exposed the whole worl- _Ah~_ "

"You're the one that said nobody can see us. More importantly, can you move your hair? It's tickling me."

Nami bit her lower lip and moved her hair to one side as Luffy continued licking her neck from the other side.

She reached for her breasts and fondled them, pinching her stiff nipple with one hand while the other did the same for her swollen clit.

In this position, she felt like she was masturbating with Luffy thrusting inside her. Needless to say that the feeling was amazing.

"Nami…don't keep your boobs for yourself. I want to feel them too!" Luffy said as he nibbled her earlobe.

" _Ahnn_ …what do you mean I'm keeping them for myself? It's not my fault if your hands are busy in the first place, moron…"

The captain sucked Nami's lower lip before pulling it a little and letting it stretch back to her. "I still have my mouth…"

Nami groaned before giving in to Luffy's desire. Well, she already gave in a long time before anyway.

She pushed one of her breasts upward, her pink nub pointing at Luffy near her shoulder.

Sadly for her, he stopped moving his hips, to be able to taste her tits.

"Luffyyyy," Nami whined.

"Just wait a second," Luffy said as he repeated the same actions he did on her lips, for her tits, without freeing it. His navigator was still keeping it in place so he could do as much as he wants.

She whimpered at the torture. She begged him again in his ear, which was near her since Luffy lowered his head to suck her nipple. She brought one hand to press her clit, while she nibbled Luffy's earlobe like he did earlier for her, until Luffy finally stopped sucking her tits.

He restarted moving his hips as he claimed Nami's lips.

"Mmmm, Luffy…"

"Nami…I'm about to cum…"

"Yes Luffy… Fill my womb!" Nami begged fast before Luffy gave one final thrust inside her pussy.

The two of them climaxed together for the umpteenth time in a row.

Luffy pulled his soft member out of Nami before moving her in his arms. As he carried her bridal style and walked to the bed, Nami whispered, "Luffy…we should get some sleep for now…at least until lunch…"

Luffy groaned at the thought of missing another meal but he was also very tired. Better sleep before eating.

"Sorry," Nami apologized.

"Don't worry. I won't even sense the time pass if I sleep…" Luffy said as he put Nami on the bed.

"No it's not about that."

Luffy tilted his head. "Then what?"

Nami looked down, "Well you know…I was making you take _care_ of me all day…and the night I didn't let you sleep. I don't know why I feel this horny. I thought it would go away after doing it once or twice…Maybe I should check at the hospital…"

Luffy grinned, "See! I told you! But why not check with Chopper?"

"It's embarrassing to have someone close know about this problem!" Nami yelled with a blush.

Luffy tilted his brow, looking like he didn't understand.

Nami pulled Luffy on the bed before lying on him.

"Let's just sleep for now. We can decide what to do after."

"Ok," He responded before falling asleep the next second. In his state, it was not even weird for Nami to see how fast he fell asleep. She just smiled and gave a soft kiss on his lips before sleeping.

 _ **4 hours later~**_

Luffy blinked his eyes open as he tried to see better around him.

It was the same scenery as yesterday. In fact, it was the second time in a row that they woke up at lunchtime. Sanji wouldn't have permitted that if they were on the ship.

Only one thing was different though from yesterday. Nami was still sleeping on him…

"Oi Nami…Nami…" Luffy called above her head.

He felt bad about trying to wake her up, but since he had sacrificed his dinner and breakfast for her (and Zoro), his body was reclaiming energy supply immediately.

Even without that, he still wanted his meat…

Luffy tapped Nami's cheek to wake her up but she just groaned and snuggled more on him.

Seeing that his dear navigator wasn't waking up, Luffy decided to change tactics. He brought one hand near her breasts and used his fingers to teasingly brush them over her nipple.

Nami groaned again in her sleep, "Hmm…Luffy…"

He then brushed his other hand all over her back to her backside before grabbing one of her round buttocks…but Nami wasn't waking up.

In contrast, his morning wood got harder after hearing her soft moans and feeling her soft parts against him.

Luffy sighed. At this point, he needed to take drastic measures to wake her up. He didn't know if she would be in a bad mood but he really wanted his long awaited meal.

Luffy fondled Nami's breasts and slowly stretched, the hand he had on her butt, to her naughty hole before inserting a finger inside it.

It didn't take more than 10 seconds before his digit was coated with Nami's juice. He added another one as Nami moaned louder.

"Luffy…Yes…there…more~"

Luffy groaned. "Nami…you don't need to dream about it. I will do it anytime IF you wake up, please."

As Nami still looked asleep, Luffy gave up. He was at his limits and if he went further to wake up the sleeping beauty, he wouldn't be able to stop. So he would have to say bye-bye to his lunch for a little while.

He slowly rolled Nami to the side so that he can sit up. Luffy looked again at her.

It might be really late for having these thoughts, but Luffy found that his navigator was really beautiful. She still looked pretty even though her hair was a little messy.

Her ample bosom was rising with each breath, making him want to lay his head there, between her breasts.

Her thighs rubbed together, because of what he did or because of her dream…he didn't know.

The more he looked at her, the more he couldn't ignore the raging hard on between his legs. It felt more energetic than last night since he got some sleep.

"Come inside…Luffy…I want…everything…inside me…" Nami continued to mutter in her sleep.

The young captain lowered his head in shame for thinking about assaulting Nami right now…and also in depression over his lunch. There had to be a way to wake her up...

That's when Luffy got an idea that made him face palm as he didn't thought about it first.

"Oi Nami…I found money."

As if she feigned sleeping, Nami pushed herself up immediately after he said the word "money" and asked, "What?! Where? Where is the money?"

Luffy narrowed his eyes in irritation, as he sat naked like Nami. The awkward moment just made him go limp without noticing. Not that it mattered since he got turned off before his little guy.

He was about to complain when suddenly…

"Ouch!" Nami yelled, falling back down to the bed.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy asked worriedly, going back to her side.

"It hurts!" she cried, without sounding harsh to him.

"Where?" Luffy searched for an injury or a bruise on her body but he found nothing. He then said, "I don't see anything on you… Is it your stomach?"

"No idiot! I…I think I'm sore," Nami said.

"What?" Luffy blinked in confusion.

"You know…when your muscles ache…"

"Where are you…sore?" He asked.

"All over my lower part," Nami cried from the pain when she moved her legs. After the night they had, it was only natural that she was sore. That was the reason why she slept more than Luffy.

Luffy caressed Nami's thighs, trying to lessen the pain.

"You don't feel anything?" Nami asked about him.

Luffy blinked, "I'm rubber so my muscles never had that problem."

The orange haired navigator pouted. "To think there was such a benefit for a rubber-man. I'm envious."

"Does it really hurt?" Luffy asked as he gently brought Nami to a sitting position, before letting her back rest against his chest. She was half sitting, between his legs.

"I think I can't walk for now…"

"How do we heal it? I can call Chopper. We have to check your other problem too…"

Nami glared at him, "I said that we won't call Chopper for _that_ problem. A good massage and some rest are enough for my muscles, I guess."

"I can do the massage," Luffy told her, rubbing her shoulders as if to prove him skills.

Nami's body reacted more than she wanted. She closed her eyes and melted against his chest as she said, "Good…It's great since I wanted to use the spa that was in this room today. Now how can I rest…?"

Luffy looked at Nami as if she was dumb. "We just have to stay here."

Nami smiled before moving her legs on Luffy's right side, wincing at the pain, to turn around and kiss him, with her arms around his neck. "That's the problem, Luffy…"

Luffy blinked at her but Nami took his right hand before moving it between her legs. She moaned when his hand brushed her sensitive parts.

"See? I'm still in this state. If we stay here, we will have nothing better to do than sex. How can I rest if we fuck like rabbits? I will just get sorer."

Luffy pulled his hand from Nami's private parts and licked his fingers. "We should go check this problem at the hospital first then."

Nami nodded, "That's the best course of action for now. Of course, you will have to carry me there…without attraction attention too."

"Why?" Luffy cutely rubbed his nose against hers.

"Because I have some shame contrarily to someone," Nami answered. "Before the hospital, we will eat something. I will call Robin to tell her about our whereabouts…without mentioning my problems. After the hospital, we will come back here and decide what to do next."

"You think you can endure for that long?" Luffy meant about her horniness. She could hardly endure it yesterday.

Nami nodded, "I somehow got used to it."

He grinned, "Then we won't have to do it every ten minutes. I love spend time with Nami but I'm starting to miss everyone too."

"Wait a minute mister. It's true that I can endure better but that doesn't mean I can endure all day," Nami told him.

"Then how much can you endure?" Luffy asked.

"I think two to three hours," she stated.

"What? It's like…" Luffy started counting on his fingers.

Nami answered first. "Maximum twelve times. Much less if you count the sleeping time."

"But Nami…it's okay while we are on this island, but if we set sail it would be hard to do it every two hours," Luffy whined.

He felt that too much things would change. The time he would spend with his crewmates would decrease drastically.

"That's why we are going to the hospital moron! Even _I'm_ aware that my current state is abnormal… We did it until morning and I'm still feeling horny. But now that I can endure and have a clearer mind, I... realize how I didn't act like my usual self yesterday."

Luffy tilted his head. "I think that showing your boobs outside is something that you might do…"

Nami bit his nose in anger. She was too lazy to use the hands that were around his neck.

"Ouch!"

"I know I would do that! Only for you though… What wasn't like me was when I begged for relief countless times. The _usual_ me would have teased you without risking of exposing myself _alone_. When you were under the table and…you know…"

"Licked you?" Luffy said as he rubbed his bitten nose.

"Well…yes…At that moment, only I was exposed to the risk of being discovered and you had full control. It would have never happened if I was normal."

"Shishishi, but that was fun!"

Nami flushed before rubbing Luffy's nose with hers. "Well, I can make you experience something better."

"Like what?"

"Just wait," She smirked before kissing him.

* * *

"Why do you have to take so long to find clothes?" Luffy asked. He was ready in his usual attire, a black shirt and blue pants with his sash, but Nami was still naked, covered by the blanket.

She just finished doing her hair and now, she was rummaging her suitcase on the bed. Luffy brought it to her since she couldn't walk.

Well, the truth was that she just didn't _want_ to walk. Her legs and hips gave her so much pain that it wasn't very strange that she didn't want to stand up on her own.

She didn't bother telling that to Luffy since he couldn't understand that feeling, being strong, rubber and all...

She also missed getting spoiled by him since the last time was before they became a couple. She can't use this excuse many times so she was intent on taking full advantage out of it, like always.

Nami told him, "Women are peculiar about their looks. If we were lazy like you, you wouldn't want to see us. Just imagine me, hogging my nose like you."

Luffy made a slightly disgusted face at that.

"By the way I will kill you if you touch me with hands covered in snot, okay?"

Luffy gulped, "Ok."

Nami continued to rummage inside her suitcase. "I will wear this!" She showed a blue, lace up back, tank top and light blue mini skirt. ( **AN: see color spread chapter 724** )

"You want some help?" asked Luffy.

Nami blinked at the consideration he showed to her. She was actually about to ask him herself to do it.

It was then that she remembered how she asked for his help to take off her clothes, the last time she got spoiled by him. It looks like he remembered that moment. Nami smiled sweetly at that.

"With pleasure…" She dropped the cover and slowly raised her arms with a seductive look, her breasts fully exposed to her captain.

Luffy just sat behind her and dressed her. It annoyed Nami that he didn't make any reaction.

"Are you sure you aren't exposing too much of your back?" Luffy asked.

Nami turned her head and smiled playfully, "What? Captain doesn't want other people to look at me?"

Her captain didn't answer. He just made sure her top was straightened before he took her skirt and pulled Nami to his chest, making his navigator a little surprised.

He then took the cover off her legs and stretched his arms to her feet, with her skirt in his hands before slipping it up her shapely legs.

Luffy didn't ask Nami to bend her legs, to avoid causing pain as they were sore. Nami understood that.

She let her head rest on his shoulder as she stared at him with love. She didn't look away when Luffy moved one arm around her waist and lifted her against him, to pull her skirt to her hips.

"Nami…what about the panties?" Luffy asked.

"Just take one in the suitcase," she answered, still staring at him.

Luffy narrowed his eyes as it was the second time she asked him to take her panties himself.

He just grabbed some sexy, light blue panties, in match with her clothes, and slipped them on Nami like her skirt. His navigator was licking her naturally pink lips the whole time he did that.

Luffy lifted and pressed Nami longer against him, since it was a bit more difficult for him to slip the panties up to her hips and then straighten her skirt under her.

"Now you're rea-" Before Luffy could finish speaking, Nami kissed him full on his lips with her arms around his neck.

Of course, Luffy kissed her back almost immediately. They brushed their lips over each other while their hands wandered in each other's hair.

Luffy gently licked Nami's sensuous lips, trying to bring out her tongue. Nami fell on his trap as she thought he asked for a tongue battle when he just sucked on it before going back to brush his lips against hers. She also felt him smile at that.

Nami got frustrated and caught Luffy's tongue to payback what he did. She didn't let it go back to a soft kiss though.

They continued kissing, and licking their tongues, for a few minutes before they got satisfied and their lungs surrendered. Even out of breath, Nami didn't move her lips from Luffy's and whispered against it.

"I love you so much…"

Luffy smiled, "I know."

"Luffy…"

Anyone can feel the love Nami has for her captain just by hearing her call his name. She could call him dear, honey or darling…it wouldn't show how much she loves him. His name had the best ring when she called it.

Luffy gave one last peck on her lips before standing up.

"What was the first thing to do again?" Luffy asked.

"Lunch…then we will go to the hospital," Nami said as Luffy took her in his arms and carried her.

"I missed two meals so I will eat three times more than usual!"

Nami sighed at his logic, "Well, you deserve it…"

"Anyway, let's go!"

 _ **After lunch~**_

"You think Sanji would be here?" Luffy asked as he walked inside the hospital, carrying Nami. Nobody was looking at them oddly here, since they thought that the girl must be hurt in the legs or something like that.

"I don't know…better not. I don't want him to create a ruckus."

They asked if they could see a female doctor (by Luffy's request) that can help check up and resolve a really embarrassing problem. Now they searched for her cabin. They got warned that the doctor's personality was a little weird.

* * *

"Hmm…I see…uncontrollable sexual desire you say…" The female doctor muttered.

Indeed she was a little weird…as a doctor at least. She was smoking in the cabin…of course with open windows but still...

Just like the nurses that Sanji loved, this woman was also very sexy. She had an air of maturity. She might be a little older than Robin.

Nami was sitting in front of the doctor. Her face was red after explaining her symptoms.

She wouldn't even get ashamed of showing her body…but she was blushing hard after speaking a few words.

Well, she had to develop her explanation for each symptom and it included the fact that no matter how much Luffy made her orgasm, she would get aroused again.

By the way, Luffy was sleeping against the wall while standing, arms crossed. It saved Nami from further embarrassment.

"How old are you?" The doctor asked.

"Eh? Well…I just turned 20…" Nami answered.

"Hmm…We don't need further investigation. I know what your problem is."

"Already? What is it?" Nami asked.

"It's simple. Your body is telling you that you can become a mom."

…

…

"What?"

"You know, you're ovulating…It's the time you can make babies…that's why you're highly aroused."

"Babies?" Luffy suddenly asked. Nami didn't even wonder when he woke up.

"Yup bro." The doctor confirmed familiarly while showing zero emotions. "You can become a dad if you do it right, today… or maybe tomorrow. Just do it before her period."

Nami blushed hard. "Bu-But…it never happened! I mean…I was never aroused before my period until now!"

"Well I'm not an expert about this matter…since it's such a drag," the woman said, scratching her head.

" _What kind of doctor are you?!"_ Nami thought as she sweat dropped.

"Shishishi, she is funny," Luffy laughed.

"From what I know, some women get highly aroused before their period. In most cases, it start happening at some point in their twenties. Mostly in their late twenties I heard though…"

Luffy and Nami nodded, though Luffy didn't understand a word of what she said.

"It's not a bad thing. Your body is just _completely_ ready to make babies. It will end before you know it and then your mood will do a complete 180 because of your period. Enjoy it as much as you can." She then turned to Luffy and said," Especially the boy, you might not get it after her period start."

Nami laughed nervously as Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, there might be many problems when you're in heat, but if you ask me the real problem is when you don't have a partner."

Luffy put a fist on the palm of his hand. "In short this is a mystery period."

"No kid, this is the mystery period _before_ the period."

"I see…both are mysterious…"

"You understood everything, I'm impressed."

" _They understood each other?!"_ Nami shouted in her head.

The woman blew some smoke in direction of the window before saying. "Now you understand girl? It's nothing bad…"

"It's worse!" Nami exclaimed. "If I get like this almost one week, every month… I will be in the way of everyone on the ship!"

"Calm down. You're worried because you think you will experience the same need each month right? Then don't fret. You won't experience it anytime soon after leaving this island."

Nami blinked at the woman as question marks popped out of her and Luffy's head. More popped out of Luffy since he still didn't get most of the problem.

"Since when did this problem start?" the woman asked.

"Since yesterday, right after I woke up, I think…" Nami answered.

"Can you say that you weren't aroused even a bit since you came on this island before that?"

Nami's face flushed as she thought about the first days on this island.

It's true that she had her fair amount of naughty moments with Luffy, even if it was less than twice a day. In fact, that was the reason why Nami didn't bother worrying about her actual horniness.

She would have been worried immediately, if she didn't have these _sweet_ moments with Luffy before…

The woman explained, "The summer mood tends to make people excited in many ways. In this resort island, people get even _more_ excited. Among them… money-lovers and mikan-lovers with orange hair and under a lot of stress gets _especially_ sexually excited."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S WITH THIS REALLY SPECIFIC PHENOMENON?! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVE MONEY AND MIKAN?!" Nami yelled.

"Nami…when were you under stress?" Luffy asked.

A vein popped on Nami's head before she answered, "When you and the other guys are doing stupid things or creating a ruckus…but that's not the problem! How did she know about my personality even though we just met?!"

The doctor ignored Nami as she continued explaining, "You were affected by that summer mood FIRST, then by your own ovulation, making you aroused to the point of almost losing yourself. There was a girl like you before with her boyfriend. The poor guy got drained until he was admitted to the hospital. He was too scared of her after that and they broke up. You didn't notice that there is no couples coming here, despite the huge number of youngsters coming on this island?"

Nami shook her head. She didn't notice. They also came in group after all.

"It's because it's a famous incident on this island. You might come here for honeymoon but you will end breaking up with your lover. That's why nobody comes here in couple. They don't want to take the risk."

Nami's jaw dropped at the information. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see anyone in their hotel beside the woman at the front. She seemed surprised when she saw the two of them, but Nami thought that it was because she asked for a key very quickly and dragged Luffy to the room without wasting time.

The female doctor lit another cigarette and put it between her lips. "What about you? You might want to do something before your boyfriend run away. If you understood my point, you just need to stay away from him until you leave this island and you won't be as aroused as you are right now. The arousal that came only from the ovulation is bearable. I'm sure it won't get in your way as long as you don't endure it for too long. The problem is now. Don't take risks if it's sincere love."

Nami looked worried but Luffy responded. "It's okay; I have way more endurance than Nami and since I'm rubber, I don't get muscles aches too."

The woman showed signs of emotions for the first time as she blinked with a look of surprise. "You're rubber? A rubber-man? Could it be that no matter how many times you do…your genitals don't feel pain?"

"Don't ask him things like that!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded.

"Don't answer!" Nami yelled again.

"Hmm, if you really have that much endurance along with your rubber properties, it could be feasible. You also look strong… The minus of the strong horniness is changed into a plus…You really found the right man, girl."

Nami blushed from the embarrassment. She just wanted to escape from this place now that she knew her problem.

Before she knew it, the female doctor was now all over Luffy.

"Say…do you have any interest in older women?"

Luffy tilted his head before crossing his arms. "Hmm…since Nami is one year older than me, I guess yes."

"That's good. Come visit me any time, okay."

Nami dashed between them and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Sorry but we have some business. Bye," she said in a harsh tone before pulling Luffy outside.

"Hey Nami! You could at least say thanks!" Luffy told her.

Nami closed the door and was about to scold Luffy when she saw Robin before them. She was waiting in front of the door.

"Robin?!" Nami yelled.

"I heard everything that happened inside," Robin smiled.

Nami's face went red again before she lowered her head in shame. Looks like it wasn't her day with older women.

"Let's go out of this place first…" She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I recall that Nami is still wearing the clothes from the color spread chapter 724 ;)**

* * *

"Oi, Nami…why are you depressed?" Luffy asked as he was carrying his navigator and walking in the streets.

"You won't understand…" Nami said, still depressed even though Luffy proposed to carry her.

Robin then said, "It's for the best Nami. We are the only girls of the crew. If we keep secrets like this one, who will help us in time of need?"

"I know…" Nami sighed.

"So? What do we need to do?" Luffy asked. "I didn't understand anything…beside the baby part."

Since Nami didn't look like she can answer, Robin did it. "You just have to keep Nami satisfied until we set sail. Once we are out of this island, she would be very less aroused."

"I see…when are we going to set sail?"

"We came here 4 days ago in the morning and the log pose take exactly 6 days to set on the next islands…so we can sail the day after tomorrow, again in the morning. Still two nights until then."

"Two nights…" Luffy muttered. "I will do my best!"

Nami blushed even more. She was about to dig a hole and hid in it to avoid all the embarrassment they were making her feel.

"Nami is still tired so I will bring her back to the room."

"Ok. I will tell Usopp and the others that you two are on a date," Robin told Luffy before he walked in a different direction.

* * *

"Nami? Is your body telling that it wants a baby?" Luffy asked.

Nami blushed, "Maybe…but I'm on pills so I won't get one. No babies until you become Pirate King."

What Nami was sure was that her body wanted sex.

Her pussy was throbbing the whole time they were outside but she got used to it. Maybe the pain of her legs suppressed the need…or Luffy satisfied her enough last night to endure it. She preferred to think that it's the latter.

Luffy pouted and opened the door.

"I want babies…It would be fun"

"Don't say irresponsible things," Nami scolded him.

The captain carried his navigator to the middle of the room before he wondered something.

"What do you want first Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami looked blankly at him before she understood what he meant.

He asked if she wanted him to do the massage or make love first. She thought a little, not taking long to come up with a decision.

She smiled and licked her lips, before kissing her captain.

Luffy slowly let Nami stand on her own feet before embracing her. They ran their hands all over their better half as they kissed passionately.

Luffy's hands caressed Nami's exposed skin on her back and under her skirt. He then crept one hand up under her blue top, to her firm breasts and molded one of them, squeezing with delicious pressure.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Nami purred as Luffy's mouth now pleased her neck.

He was only licking, like always, since he knew Nami didn't want everyone to see a kiss mark there.

But Nami thought differently this time. "Luffy…I have an idea…If you put a mark near my nape…my hair will hide it so nobody will see it…"

Fully understanding what she meant, Luffy turned Nami around and moved her long hair on one side of her neck, before sucking the other side, near her nape. While he did that, both his hands reached Nami's clothed mounds and fondled them almost roughly.

Nami melted into the pleasure, but she didn't want Luffy to do everything by himself. So she pressed her butt against his length and moved her hips against it.

Getting more and more excited after Nami started grinding against him; Luffy slid the shoulder-straps off of Nami's shoulders and pulled it down until her breasts got exposed.

He grabbed them again just as he was about to give a second kiss mark between Nami's neck and shoulders.

Nami felt helpless since the straps that were on her shoulders were now preventing her arms from moving around. She felt dominated again as she could only grind against Luffy's length. But she didn't say her last word.

Luffy felt that it was time to start the main part. He reached for the hem of Nami's top and started lifting it…but…

"Stop Luffy," His navigator grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy frowned.

Nami stuck her tongue out playfully and winked. "When did I say that I wanted to make love first?"

"Ehhhhh?!" Luffy made an awfully disappointed face. He just got completely ready and she put a full stop on him.

"Massage first!" Nami commanded with absolute authority, to her captain over her shoulder.

Luffy only sighed softly. Where was the problem? He would get to _touch_ Nami more before doing it, right? Then it was alright.

"We will sit on that couch," Nami pointed at the one between the outdoor spa and the bathroom. "I would like a full session there~" she smiled brightly.

"Ok."

Before Luffy could take a step to that couch, Nami stopped him again. "Wait a minute. Who do you think will put these back inside?" She asked, pointing to her exposed breasts.

"Why?" Luffy asked. It was not like they would go outside.

"Because I don't want a certain someone to ogle at my breasts while rubbing my legs," Nami told over her shoulders. It was a lie.

"You could do it yourself," Luffy said blankly.

"Moron…just do it."

Luffy reached her breasts around again and cupped them perfectly with his hands, making his navigator sigh at his touch.

Nami felt good having Luffy take care of her. It was also a payback for dominating her just now. But Luffy didn't finish since he suddenly pinched both of her tits and rubbed them.

"Wha…Lu-" Nami got interrupted by Luffy's lips as he continued rubbing her tits. He then slipped one hand under her skirt and panties to rub her wet slit.

Small sounds of protest were heard for a few seconds, until Nami gave up and moved her tongue along with Luffy's. She did her best to not drop on the floor as Luffy rubbed her insides and made her moan loudly each time he played with her clit.

"Luffy...?" Nami whispered when he suddenly again, let go of her mouth and took his hand out of her panties.

Luffy grinned, "Sorry. I wanted to hear your cute voice before waiting."

Nami blushed red and looked at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he ever called her cute.

She continued staring at him with wide eyes as Luffy cupped her breasts to slip them under her top and straighten it. She got out of her shock when he carried her and walked to the couch.

For a few seconds, Nami thought that it could be better to just be dominated by him…but she quickly shook her head. She didn't want to do nothing but begging for love like the horny woman she was yesterday.

This time she would take full control! …Or at least half of it. 100% would be impossible if Luffy pull things on his own like what he just did.

Luffy put Nami on the couch. Before he could crouch down to massage her legs, Nami made another selfish request.

"Luffy…can you also massage my shoulders? They are stiff from all the map making."

The young captain blinked before grinning. "No problem. Just ask me if you want it somewhere else." He sat next to Nami, facing her with one leg on the couch before pulling her between his legs. Nami moved her own legs on the couch to sit comfortably.

"If you say that, I might ask to do it on my whole body you know," Nami said playfully over her shoulders. It was only half a joke.

Luffy hugged Nami from behind and softly kissed her cheek. "I would be glad to do it!"

The orange haired woman turned red as she seriously considered the idea.

Luffy's hands went to Nami's shoulders so that he can finally start the massage.

First he had to prepare her muscle tissue. He moved her hair and her shoulder straps out of the way again before sliding the palm of his hands slowly, all over her upper back and shoulders while applying a little strength.

Nami closed her eyes as she felt Luffy's hands working on her. They were rubbing her back and shoulders over and over again, feeling her smooth skin and her bones under it.

Nami felt a little pain, but it wouldn't be a massage if she just felt Luffy caressing her body. It just showed how stiff her shoulders were.

She groaned a little before asking, "Where did you learn to do this?"

Nami moaned when Luffy kneaded her shoulders, before sliding his hands again on her upper back as he answered her.

"Dogra and Magra showed me how to do it when I was little. I massaged Dadan, Ace and Makino many times… That was one of the only things I could do for them, so I liked to do it."

His answer just made Nami want to ask more questions, since she heard at least four names that she didn't know.

But she decided to not ask about them…for now. She felt that it wasn't the right time. Luffy would probably answer if she or anyone asked though.

"Then…you did this to many other people?" Nami asked again, referring to the massage he was doing to her. It was quite _sensual_ if you asked her. She quickly got used to the pain and now, she just felt _good_ under Luffy's powerful hands. The pleasant feeling felt gradually better and better.

Maybe it was only sensual for her…but she couldn't imagine Luffy do this for Ace…and she didn't want to imagine her captain do it for other women. Of course Luffy didn't catch what was hidden behind her question.

"Yeah…but it was different," he answered without creating misunderstanding. "Magra said that this one is for stress and boost mood, or something like that. I never had to use it since no one beside Dadan was ever stressed like you. But Dadan is too big to bother doing something like this. Sometimes, we needed four hands just to knead her shoulders," Luffy laughed.

Nami smiled, relieved that he didn't do this to anyone beside her.

After a few more minutes, Luffy hugged Nami again and softly kissed her neck, making her sigh pleasantly. He then went to kiss her cheek but Nami caught his lips with hers.

"You finished?" She asked after the brief kiss.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "What do you want me to do now?"

Nami pondered which part she wanted to feel his han… she meant, which part she wanted to be massaged as she stared happily at Luffy's facial features.

She then decided, "My legs…"

Luffy nodded to her. Just as he thought how he can massage her legs comfortably for the navigator, Nami beat him to it as she moved to the left side of the couch and adjusted the couch pillows so that she can rest against it, half-sitting in front of Luffy.

She lifted her right leg temptingly in front of him, making sure he couldn't see her panties, and licked her lips. Nami looked like a queen asking her servant to give a manicure to her toenails. She had this untouchable feeling too.

Luffy blushed at her behavior. He instinctively played in her game as he moved near her, just close enough to grab her shins, while keeping some distance that shouldn't exist between lovers.

Just like he did for her shoulders, Luffy rubbed Nami's shin slowly… But he felt that it was a little hard to do it with Nami's leg suspended in front of him. It should also be hard for Nami to remain like that. So he lifted Nami's right leg higher until it rested on his shoulder.

Nami flushed at that but she managed to keep the same expression. Now it looked even more like Luffy was her slave. It turned her on _so_ much since he did it by himself...

Luffy resumed his work as he kneaded Nami's sore leg, from her ankle to her knee.

"Does it feel good Nami?" Luffy asked about the massage.

Nami nodded but she thought about something different from him. She restrained her hand from going in her nether region and continued watching him work.

Luffy finished massaging her right leg, or just her shin, and let it rest on his lap as he now moved Nami's left leg on his shoulder.

It was then he noticed something. Nami's wet panties were exposed in front of him...

He may have not noticed before because Nami's right leg was blocking the sunlight. She was so wet down there that he was wondering why she didn't want to do it right now. He would relieve her anytime…

"Nami…are you okay? Your panties are wet…"

Nami looked down with hazy eyes to see her skirt lifted, because of her leg on Luffy's shoulder. Yet, she seemed to not care about it. She just looked back at Luffy and said, "Take them off."

Luffy blinked at what she said, before he thought that her drenched panties could be uncomfortable to her. He moved her leg down before reaching her panties, but…

"Not with your hands…Do it with your teeth…" she ordered.

"Eh?" Luffy was about to say something but when he saw Nami's queen-like behaviour again, he just followed her order.

He moved his head between Nami's legs, smelling her arousal, and sucked the damp spot on her panties to pull the soaked fabric slightly. Then he bit it and pulled the whole thing slowly off of her. He didn't want to hurt her by accidentally biting her nether lips or her clitoris.

His navigator sighed from the feeling of liberation, and relished the way he pulled her panties before letting it fall near the couch.

"Continue," Nami ordered as she lifted her leg again before him. But Luffy just looked worried at how she was restraining herself. Maybe she didn't want to bother him over her problem? Nami just saw the look he gave her and smiled.

She sat up straight and told him, "Luffy…don't look that worriedly… Women have their own pride you know. For my sake, I want you to have a good time. I hate the idea of you making love with me just because you're compelled to. That's why I'm restraining myself. I will have you desire me…and maybe pent it up a little, then we will be fucking into oblivion."

Luffy's face flushed at that. If he wasn't in the mood when he massaged her…it didn't last. Nami stripped Luffy of his shirt before going back to her position.

"Luffy~ when will you go back to your work?"

The captain listened to his navigator and lifted her left leg back to his naked shoulder. His eyes immediately went over her exposed beautiful pussy.

He didn't know if it was supposed to remain the same even after he had his length inside it for a whole night but it sure didn't look ravaged at all. The pure pink color of her wet slit made his mouth watering at its sight.

He really wanted to lick the fluid that was running down her creamy ass. It might stain her skirt at this rate.

It was then that Luffy felt an unexpected feeling somewhere on his body. He looked down to see Nami's right foot, rubbing his hard length that was for some reason out of his shorts.

Nami smiled playfully, "Pervert…you don't do your work, you shamelessly stare at my pussy and your thing became this hard…"

"When?" Luffy groaned when Nami pressed his tip with very much strength. She knew it wouldn't hurt Luffy at all and that it would provide him great pleasure, from her early discovery in this room.

"You mean when did I open your shorts? I did it when I took off your shirt. Don't underestimate a thief's hands," she said very proudly on the front, but inside she was a little embarrassed.

One leg on Luffy's shoulder, the other on his hard member, Nami was in an unladylike posture. But that wasn't the problem. It looked like she was boldly showing off her pussy to her captain, which turned her on even more. "Why did you stop your hands? You won't get anything without finishing this first."

Luffy growled in his throat before moving his hands again.

His brain couldn't keep up. His hands on her legs, his eyes shifting stares between her flushed face and wet pussy, his length rubbed by her foot, Luffy was barely able to do something correctly. He decided to close his eyes and finish massaging her legs.

As soon as he finished, Luffy put back Nami's leg on the couch, but she moved it to join the other leg and rub Luffy's shaft.

"Nami…" Luffy tried to complain despite the pleasure.

"What's wrong Luffy? You still have my thighs, butt and hip before this work is completed."

Luffy whined at that. It was not like he wanted to fuck her right now. He just wanted to _feel_ her against him…and he was sure she felt the same. But she continued teasing him...

Luffy quickly worked on her thigh while Nami worked on his length, trapped between her feet as it lined up with her bare entrance from a few dozen of inches.

She made sure to not make him cum since it would be a waste and it would stain the couch. She wanted him to feel the greatest satisfaction with her. And for that, she needed to wait more.

The pain she felt from Luffy rubbing her sore hip joint, along with her thighs, helped Nami endure the temptation of pulling Luffy by his dick and insert it right inside her. His hands were torturing her each time they rubbed her inner thighs.

When Luffy finished her thighs, making her even wetter…Nami freed Luffy's length. She was about to move for Luffy's next massage but Luffy decided to pay her back by licking her wet pussy.

"Mmmmmm, you cheat…" Nami purred as Luffy stretched his tongue inside her. He focused on licking her g-spot.

She lost her self-control and pushed Luffy more on her crotch, but Luffy moved again on his own, leaving her lower part after pulling her clit with his lips.

The two of them breathing hard while staring at each other, Nami tried to regain some self-control as Luffy stood up and discarded his shorts.

Nami chuckled at that. "It's funny how the masseur is naked when the client is almost fully clothed. You look more like a pervert now…"

Luffy laughed, "You look like a pervert too with your legs open like that."

As soon as she heard that, Nami closed her legs before looking back to Luffy. She wasn't complaining since she can openly stare at his toned body and his standing pride.

Luffy sat on the edge of the couch, next to her before pulling her in a tight hug.

His lips kissing her neck, Nami sighed as she buried her fingers into his hair. She might have preferred him to hug her so that their lower part would be in contact too…but she quickly understood when Luffy moved his hands on her hip and started massaging it.

She didn't notice that Luffy lifted the hem of her top before that. She only hugged him tighter as his lips and his hands were working on her neck and hips respectively. He gave extra care on her hips since she told him while they were coming here, that the hips were naturally the sorest after sex.

Nami decided to continue teasing him and moved her right hand to Luffy's shaft.

"Nami…" Luffy groaned as his navigator pumped his hard member slowly from the side. He slid his hands under her butt before kneading them, making her moan too.

The two of them went for a passionate kiss, putting every bit of love, need and care for each other in it. They unconsciously put more strength into their hands.

Nami didn't know if Luffy was just _groping_ her butt or massaging it but she didn't care right now. After a little while, Luffy stopped his hands without moving them from Nami's buttocks, and left her mouth before saying, "Now it's finished…"

However, Nami gave him a sweet smile that clearly told he was about to get disappointed. "Not yet my dear. You forgot what you said? If I want to get rubbed somewhere else, I can ask anytime right?"

Luffy made a troubled face as he actually regretted his words for the first time in a while. That was what he said _before_ he got aroused by Nami... But he couldn't go back to his words.

"Rub every place that you still didn't do beside my arms," she ordered. "There is not that much place left and I'm sure you will enjoy it as much as I do."

A smile formed on Luffy's face as he understood what she meant. He went back to her mouth and rubbed her lower back with his hands under her blue lace up tank top.

He slowly went upward, lifting her top along, and focused on the small of her back. It was so thin that it looked like the most fragile place on a woman's body. Just standing for a few hours might hurt her spine. Luffy rubbed it carefully as Nami played freely with his tongue.

This time, Nami was the one to stop the kiss…but she licked Luffy's lips before whispering, "My back is okay so just go to the next one…"

Luffy nodded and lifted Nami. He sat more onto the couch and set his navigator between his legs, just like when he massaged her shoulders and upper back. The difference was that Luffy was completely naked behind Nami as he squeezed her against him.

Nami bit her lower lip in excitation, feeling Luffy's hard member press against her lower back, as the hem of her top was lifted over her navel.

Her dear captain kissed her neck from behind and asked, "Do you want to take your top before?" He ran his hands on her stomach and slid up to her ribs, before pressing each rib with his knuckles.

Nami didn't hear Luffy's question as she was only focused on his touch and his warmth spreading from her back.

"Nami," Luffy called, squeezing her breasts under her clothes to gain her attention. She moaned at his rough touch and looked at him.

"Do you want to take off your clothes?" Luffy asked again, almost innocently.

Nami nodded. "Do it fast."

Luffy smiled at that. He released Nami from the hug and pulled the hem of her top up, until it freed her arms, before he threw it near his clothes.

Now the only thing that remained was her skirt. But Nami immediately moved back to Luffy, regaining his warmth against her.

Luffy was about to ask Nami about her skirt, but he decided against it. It was hardly in their way after all. He had to admit that he liked the cute and sexy look Nami had while only wearing that blue mini skirt. Nami also couldn't care less as she seemed to complain about something else.

"Nothing will start if you don't move you know…"

Luffy grinned before moving his hands back to her deliciously soft mounds.

Since he didn't know how to do breast massage, he was more fondling Nami's boobs than massaging her. But she didn't care about that too. It's not like she really needed breast massage. She just wanted to have some fun with him before the real fun time.

Nami let her head rest on Luffy's shoulder before looking at him. When he looked back at her, she forcefully grabbed his hair with one hand and pushed his head to hers for a rough kiss.

Her other hand went under her skirt and rubbed her insides as Luffy continued to fondle her breasts and pinch her nips. It was almost time to start the main event.

Nami sucked Luffy's lower lip before standing up. She pushed him to make him sit right and comfortably on the couch while she straddled his lap.

"Time for your reward, captain~" She pressed her wet fingers against Luffy's lips, and he obediently sucked her fluids.

Luffy grabbed Nami's buttocks under her skirt and guided her above his cock.

After positioning the tip against her entrance, Nami lowered herself to slid Luffy's hard member inside her, but it slipped and found itself trapped between her asscheeks.

Nami whimpered at that but Luffy chuckled. "You're too hasty Nami. Take your time…"

The orange haired navigator bit her lower lip before standing again on her knees and grabbing Luffy's length roughly. "I will take my time Luffy…but only AFTER you're inside me."

She lowered herself down again, burying his length deep inside her and her inner walls wrapping tightly around it.

The two of them purred at the feeling of becoming one again. There was hardly anything in the world that can beat this feeling.

Nami sighed, enjoying the feeling without moving. She looked at Luffy, who looked back at her before they claimed each other's lips again, in a tender, affectionate kiss.

Nami's hips twitched when she felt Luffy getting bigger inside her. She moved them teasingly on him and he took that as a clue to start.

He used the hands that were still on Nami's butt to lift her up, until he could only feel her warmth on the tip of his length. He immediately slid her down after that, drawing a loud moan out of her.

"More…Faster…" Nami muttered.

Luffy gradually increased the speed of lifting Nami up and down. He was really interested by how Nami's breasts bounced more, each time he increased the speed.

But there was a limit to the speed he can have by _only_ lifting Nami. The navigator was also doing her best, but Luffy understood that she preferred to avoid doing too much and waste the massage.

Nami moved her hands from Luffy's shoulders to the back of his head and pushed him between her breasts. It helped to keep her breasts from bouncing up and down, and move faster while hugging Luffy.

Her captain also loved this comfortable position for his head. He could also hear her moans resonate with his ear against her chest.

But the two of them quickly got tired of this position as Nami's muscles were not allowing her to move freely and Luffy wasn't moving much even though he had too much energy to use.

Luffy moved Nami so that she can lie on the couch, with his shaft still buried deep inside her.

Always searching for more adventures, more discovery… Luffy and Nami tried something new each time they made love. They didn't use the same position twice until now. It wasn't even a full day since their first time after all.

For now, they just wanted to try and learn something new each time, for the sole purpose of pleasuring their better half.

"Luffy…turn me and fuck me from a different angle…"

The captain nodded. Without taking out his length, he turned Nami on her side, one of her legs between his and the other placed on his shoulder like when he did her massage. Luffy stood with his left foot on the floor and his right knee on the couch, to lower his hips between Nami's legs and to support him, when he will start thrusting fast inside her. He couldn't go all out if he stood with both of his knees on the couch.

Nami's eyes went to her skirt and looked at it as if she just noticed it was still there.

"Why didn't you take it off?"

"Shishishishi, you look adorable only wearing that so I just left it there," Luffy said before thrusting inside Nami only one time.

Nami moaned and bit her lip as her face flushed more, "Moron…"

Luffy smiled before thrusting again between her legs, without any intention of stopping this time.

The sensation was different for the both of them. It felt like they were doing it wrong, yet it also felt extraordinarily good.

Nami knew that her hips would get sore again, but in a sense, it might be better to grow accustomed to it with their ridiculously high sexual drive. Feeling Luffy's tip rubbing one side, while avoiding her g spot, was making her crazy.

Luffy saw that only one of Nami's breasts moved around as the other was pressed on the couch. It seemed to draw elliptical circles as he moved forth and back endlessly. Nami's voluptuous mound just enticed him into stretching his hand to stop it from bouncing, before fondling it.

He gave small kisses on her leg, from her foot to her knee as he increased the speed.

Nami took one pillow and put it under her head as Luffy rammed into her while pinching her nipple.

"Luffy!" She yelled in pure bliss as she almost came from him accidently hitting a sensitive spot.

Luffy noticed her reaction and concentrated on that spot each time he slid into her.

His navigator cried his name as she came alone, squeezing his hard member in her orgasm.

Nami's leg fell from Luffy's shoulder as she lied on her back, shaking in pleasure. Tears fell from her eyes as she muttered without looking at him, "Idiot…"

Something definitely snapped inside Luffy at that moment. He brought both her legs on either side of him and started thrusting again inside Nami, faster than earlier.

"Wai… Luffy! I didn't…recover… _Ahhh~_ "

He greedily sucked her tits while pounding his hips between her legs. Nami's walls were clenching him more than ever and his hard member was twitching with every thrust.

Nami felt her second climax approaching even though the first wasn't even over yet… She unconsciously encircled his waist with her legs to make him pour everything in her.

"Nami!" Luffy gave one last thrust, deep inside Nami, throwing her into her second climax as he came deep inside her.

Nami hugged his head between her breasts while feeling her womb getting full with his warmth. She didn't let him go until she finally recovered from her unceasingly long orgasm.

"Idiot…" She muttered again.

* * *

"I'll be back later," Luffy said, as he got fully clothed before he gave a kiss to Nami. She was lying naked on the bed, covered by the blanket.

"At least come back before the night falls."

Luffy nodded. "You're sure you don't want to go outside?"

Nami shook her head, "I'm not in the mood right now... I will catch up some sleep then I will use the outdoor spa just outside the window."

"Alright. Then I'm off," Luffy kissed Nami one more time before he stormed out of the room.

Nami sighed happily. The rest of the day, and maybe the next day would also go like this.

Luffy would come back from time to time to keep her satisfied, while spending time with their friends. Well, she also wanted to spend more time with the rest, now that she got more than enough time alone with Luffy.

So the chances that she stays at the hotel for the last day are really low. Unless her back and legs are broken, she wouldn't want to stay in a single room for that long.

Anyway, Nami was really excited as she thought about what she could do on the last day.

She already planned to NOT stay up, fucking with Luffy the whole night, tonight so that she can wake up sooner. The sleepless night was the plan for the _last_ night as she wanted some really steamy memories before sailing. Tomorrow will be a great day!

However...the last day wouldn't be as joyful and peaceful as Nami thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before starting this chapter, you might want to look take a look at the cover page of chapter 553. You should know by now how I work ^^**

 **Since that image has only a profile view of Nami, it gave me a though time for imagination… so I searched for another where I can see her better and I will share it with you. Type "One Piece treasure cruise Nami" on google image. You should find her easily. It's the one where she is wearing a blue bikini.**

 **Add the skirt she wore in chapter 4 (the one from the color spread of chapter 334) and you will get Nami's outfit for the last two chapters.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Luffy and Nami walked hand in hand, in the crowd. They were actually in the shopping area.

Luffy got dragged there by his navigator after they woke up and he didn't even get to eat breakfast.

The two of them were carrying a few bags with their free hand, Luffy carrying twice as much as Nami.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy muttered.

"You want to eat now, or later with everyone?" Nami asked.

Luffy pondered a little before he grinned, "What about the two?"

Nami's eye twitched as she restrained herself from hitting him with her bags. She sighed, "Okay but don't eat too much."

The captain grinned even more.

Luffy then saw a small bag, with a pharmaceutical logo on it, in Nami's hand. "By the way, why did you go to the pharmacy?"

"Hmm? Well…to buy birth control pills."

The straw-hat wearing boy tilted his head.

Nami explained, "It's a pill to avoid getting pregnant. I got my hand on some when you went with Zoro and Sanji-kun in the mountains. That's how I avoided getting pregnant after we did it so many times. We don't know how much time it will take to reach the next island so I bought enough for a month. We might reach uninhabited islands or islands without city, like Punk Hazard… better being careful in this matter."

Luffy only nodded.

They found a really luxurious restaurant and entered it.

A waiter at the front bowed to them. "Welcome to our restaurant. Are you just two people?"

Nami nodded, "We would like a VIP room please."

The waiter blinked. "If you may pardon me, you don't look like…"

"Is that so?" Nami grinned before she went near him and whispered something. The waiter broke in sweat and looked at Luffy with wide eyes.

"P-Please forgive me, sir! I will prepare the table for you two in a few seconds!" He dashed inside the restaurant.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the reaction. "What did you tell him?"

Nami smiled sweetly. "The truth of course."

Another worker ran hastily to their side and led them all the way to the room.

The walls of the VIP room looked as luxurious as the rest of the restaurant, if not more. In the middle, there was a round table big enough for the whole crew and a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. There were also a few expensive looking things around the room.

"Shishishishi, it looks like the ramen restaurant I went with Ace and Sabo when we were kids."

Nami raised a brow, "How did you get the money to eat in places like this?"

"We just didn't pay," Luffy laughed.

Nami smiled, "Well _I_ plan to pay. I don't want problems until we leave this island."

They sat down next to each other after dropping their shopping bags near the door.

A waiter came inside, shaking like a leaf as he asked for their command.

Nami said, "Just bring _everything_ on the menu for him. I don't want anything since I need to check some places while my _captain_ is eating."

"Un-Understood madam," the waiter stuttered before he stormed out of the room.

Luffy blinked when the door closed. "You didn't tell me that you will go somewhere…"

Nami smiled, "…because I won't."

Luffy blinked again. Nami looked around the room, as if she checked if there was cameras around, before she smirked. She got up and went behind Luffy.

"You need to move closer to the table sir," she said in a polite way.

Luffy had no idea what she had planned but he did what she said. He moved his chair closer to the table, until he couldn't see his legs under it.

Before he could ask what she was planning now, Nami lifted the table cloth and moved under the table.

"Nami? What are you doing?"

He was about to move back his chair, when he felt a tug on his shorts.

Luffy stopped moving, in case his shorts got stuck to something under the table. For some reason, he was feeling more comfortable around his hips now.

Before he could wonder why...a familiar, warm, slick and delicious feeling enveloped his limp member.

"Wha-?!"

"Sorry Luffy, I'm eating my breakfast before you," Nami said before she tasted her man's length with her slick tongue.

Luffy groaned. He couldn't see anything under the table. He only felt his dick get bigger because of Nami's tongue.

"Nami…we can do that in our room. There is no need to do it now," Luffy said, trying to be the wise one, for once. Or maybe he just wanted to eat peacefully.

Nami took her mouth off his growing length before whispering, "Says the man who did the same thing to me a few days before… It's your fault you know. You came back only before dinner yesterday and I had to WAIT after that, to do it only twice! I admit that it was me who wanted to sleep early… but you don't know how I felt lonely, moron!"

The captain tried to not let out any sound when Nami sucked his tip hard, as if she tried to drain his cum without waiting his climax.

"I told you that I had to search for Zoro and Sanji with everyone. I didn't think they were lost…" Luffy told her.

"I know. Robin called me to say that it was the reason she came to us yesterday at the hospital. But she forgot about it when she heard my problem… By the way, why were they lost even though Sanji-kun was there?" Nami asked even though she didn't care, seeing Luffy's length throbbing for her touch.

Luffy clenched his teeth as he tried to answer. He said that Zoro and Sanji got into another fight… and since nobody was there to stop them, they fought until they collapsed. They looked like mummies when Chopper finished treating them…

"It's not my fault so please forgive me."

Nami pouted, "When did I say that it was a punishment? I just want to have my breakfast NOW. And I also told that I will make you experience something better than when you licked me at that seaside restaurant, right? Well…I'm lacking in originality, but the pleasure _you_ feel is only important."

Luffy gave up trying to stop Nami. He was already as excited as her anyway. The only thing he didn't like was that he couldn't see her at all.

"Sir, we brought your meal…" the waiter almost whispered when he glanced inside the room.

"Eh? Ah…Thanks…You can enter…"

With Luffy's permission, a few workers entered the room before moving the food on the table, while Nami continued tasting her meal.

Her mouth sucked his balls one by one, pumping his shaft as his tip brushed unintentionally against the table cloth. The workers got startled when Luffy quickly grabbed a glass of wine, gulping it down until the last drop.

"It's bitter…" The captain muttered as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

It was actually a smart move. They wouldn't question why his face was flushed like that if he drank alcohol. Even though he didn't like it so much, his tolerance is in par with Nami's… He noticed that her face was always red after drinking alcohol, so the same should happen to him...

"Please take your time, sir," the waiter said before closing the door fast.

Luffy couldn't even sigh in relief as Nami licked the slit on his glans with the tip of her tongue.

"Nami…"

"You can move back Luffy. They won't come back here."

Luffy did again as his navigator said… and Nami followed his movement before continuing pleasuring him, this time in his sight.

"What's wrong Luffy?" She brushed her lips on his tip as she pumped him. "You're not hungry?"

The captain groaned at what his navigator was making him feel. He was once again forced to choose between Nami and food.

Well technically he wasn't forced since Nami sincerely wanted him to eat, while she was sucking him…but how could he just do that? Especially when she was wearing very little clothes and looked more delicious than all the food before him!

He decided to just eat as it would get cold if he waited too long. However…

"Ah! Wait Luffy..." Nami stopped him from eating and stood up…leaving Luffy's cock covered with his pre-cum and her saliva.

She walked around the table while looking at the food.

"I think I will take this and this," she grabbed a bottle of wine and an orange.

Luffy blinked at her as she put them on a side of the table, near him. She also took the empty cup that Luffy drank earlier and filled it with the wine before letting it, without drinking, on the table..

"Leave these for me okay~ I took your cup too," she winked before going back, between his legs. Luffy sighed at the feeling of Nami licking his hard member again.

Maybe because she left him and teased him for a few seconds…he was more relaxed when the pleasure came back to him and was able to start eating, albeit a little slower than usual.

There wasn't that much food… just enough to fill the big table so Luffy was confident he could finish them fast, even if his woman was torturing him.

Nami slipped his arousal between her bikini-clad breasts, with his tip sticking out for her to suck it.

"How does my king feel?" The naughty woman whispered with hazy eyes, .

"Not bad," the king said.

They went back to their business. Nami was taking things slowly since it would be a shame if they finished fast.

She licked his glans as her breasts pumped his shaft teasingly in slow movements. It looked more like she was trying to engulf him with the softness of her hot breasts. She went on like that for a few minutes until Luffy finished eating.

"Oi Nami…you sure they won't come if we stay too long?" The captain asked as he rubbed her head.

"They are too scared of you. They won't even think of disturbing you until you go out or call them yourself."

Luffy groaned, "Nami… do it faster…"

Nami smiled, "Roger…captain…"

She started pumping Luffy faster with her breasts as she sucked the tip.

"Nami!"

It didn't take long for Luffy to climax since Nami slowly pent his cum up until now. She swallowed every little drop coming out of his shaft before licking what remained on the tip.

"Thanks for the meal~" Nami sat on Luffy's lap with her legs on either side of him, after letting her skirt fall on the floor.

Luffy grinned, "You're satisfied?"

"You shouldn't ask things like that when you know the answer, idiot."

"But you said _'thanks for the meal'_. I thought you ate enough," Luffy smirked.

"That was just the entree. The main course will naturally go in my lower mouth," Nami smiled sweetly. She moaned when Luffy's hand rubbed between her legs.

"Looks like you're already ready."

Nami smiled again before she kissed him and said, "Let me just eat my orange and drink some wine before…"

Luffy nodded. Nami reached for her orange on the table and peeled it swiftly, showing how much she was used to it.

The captain slid his hands on his navigator's exposed skin. He caressed her seductive and flawless thighs almost teasingly until he reached her low cut bikini bottom and kneaded her asscheeks underneath it, making the woman sigh in need.

Once she put the peel on the table, Nami looked at Luffy and made a face as if she just found an idea.

"Luffy~ can you feed me please?"

Her captain tilted his head, but still agreed.

He took one piece of orange and moved it to the navigator's lips. Nami wrapped her lips around his fingers, taking the piece of orange inside her mouth as she moved her head back from his hand.

She slowly tasted it and intentionally made sounds of pleasure similar to when Luffy was slowly thrusting inside her. She squeezed all the juice before swallowing and allowing Luffy to give her the next piece.

Luffy didn't mind Nami licking his fingers and making them wet with her saliva… but if she gives more sounds like that, it wouldn't take long before his member would rise again.

As they continued, Nami let the orange juice squeezed from the umpteenth piece, flow down her mouth. Of course, Luffy didn't miss her _seemingly_ clumsy mistake and had his eyes on the running liquid.

"The next one Luffy," the orange haired navigator commanded.

Luffy moved the next piece to Nami's lips as he watched the juice slid down her neck until it reached the top of her breasts.

To avoid staining her bikini, Luffy caught the juice on her skin with the tip of his stiffened tongue and traced it back, all the way until her mouth. When his tongue licked her lips, Nami caught it for a passionate kiss and put the half squeezed orange inside his mouth.

It went back and forth between their mouths, using their tongues, before Luffy gulped it down.

Nami smiled, "You liked it? But the last one is for me."

She took the last piece with her own hand and put it between her lips, but she accidently let it fell on her breasts when she felt something poking her crotch.

"Sorry…" Luffy whispered with half lidded eyes.

"You're already this hard," Nami moaned as she bit her lower lip. "It must be hard for you to have it bent like that…"

She moved her hands down. Luffy thought that she would move it in a more comfortable position. But he got surprised when she pulled her bottom aside and let his arousal slid inside her pussy.

She also moved her hips closer to him so that they can be fully connected.

Nami purred at the feeling, while Luffy was restraining himself from standing up and pound deep inside her. It was so sudden and she looked so sexy that it was a truly hard to hold back.

Luffy looked back at the last piece of orange on his navigator's cleavage.

He moved one hand to Nami's asscheek and another above her hips, feeling her chain with pearls that hanged so sexily on her thin waist, as he lightly bit the orange piece waiting at the entrance of her valley.

"Luffy…" Nami purred again from his length throbbing inside her.

Luffy looked up to her with the orange between his teeth. The navigator understood and kissed Luffy again as they went back to play with the orange.

This time, Nami had the pleasure to gulp down her favourite fruit clad with a mix of their saliva.

Nami gave one last peck on Luffy's lips before she reached the cup of wine she filled earlier.

Luffy untied Nami's bikini top and bottom. It helped that her bottom has strings so that he can remove it without moving his dick out of her.

He freed his lover of her swimsuit before he let the two fabrics hang on his shoulder as if they were towels.

Nami's walls clenched as she found the sight too sexy for her own good. Her lover stared at her while she was naked with just her waist chain on her and her high heels sandals to her feet.

The horny navigator finished drinking her wine and she found another idea when she saw the few drops inside her cup.

"It would have been better with meat sauce…but it's okay…"

Luffy blinked at what Nami muttered. He watched her as she let the few drops on her cup…fall down on both her hard tits. She put the cup back on the table and enticed Luffy by moving her breasts with her hands under them.

"What about a special beverage made only for you, my king?"

The pink tips of Nami's breasts with the purple drops flowing down on it... Luffy gulped down before moving his lips on Nami's breasts.

He licked and sucked Nami's stiff nipples until there wasn't a trace of purple on her tits. Nami enjoyed the feeling as she closed her eyes and felt their throbbing lower part at the same time.

It didn't take very long for Luffy to finish sucking her tits and start to get serious for her main course.

The captain stood up with his navigator clinging to him, and put her on the table. He kicked off his shorts at the same time.

"I hope you're ready…" Luffy said as if he was about to beat up the person he was facing. In her case, she was about to get ravaged.

Nami nodded. "I'm always ready for you…"

Luffy smiled before he started thrusting inside her.

Nami was still clinging to him tightly. She worked on his lower lip, biting and sucking it to avoid making any sound. The workers would notice if they were too loud after all.

She would have still did it though as she loved having his lips against her.

She was content with sucking his lip while he banged her. But as Luffy started moving faster, Nami could hear the dishes on the table starting to clank more and more behind her with her captain's movement.

"Wait Luffy! It's not good like this… _Mmmmh..._ At this rate they might hear us from the clanking plates… _Ahnnn~_ ….or one plate might fall down and break too!"

Hearing Nami's explanation that took her some efforts as she was still throbbing for more love…Luffy stopped his hips from moving inside her.

Nami whimpered when her captain moved out of her and backed a few steps from her, while she sat naked on the table with her legs open.

She pushed herself from the table to follow Luffy, before she heard, "Put your hands on the table."

Nami shuddered from the order and nodded. She swore her stiff nipples got harder and her inside clenched even more at his words.

She turned around and put her hands on the table like he ordered, showing off her backside for him. Luffy didn't waste any time to thrust deep and go back inside her.

" _Mmmmmmmmmh_... Yes!"

They fucked as if their lives were on the line, suppressing any sounds as much as they could.

Nami's suppressed moans and the sound of flesh smacking with each thrusts were the loudest, as they almost echoed around the room. It didn't help her when Luffy stretched his arms to her swaying breasts and fondled them. His rubber ability will surely make her lose her mind one day if it didn't already do it.

She almost forgot her waist chain, moving forth and back with her as it hanged on the small of her back.

Her high heels helped her keep this position without stretching the back of her legs… It strained her legs less. Nami didn't know if she could have kept standing if her heels were flat on the floor, but she knew she might not feel as good as she was feeling right now. It's something she wouldn't have found out by making love in their room.

"Luffy…let me kiss you please…" Nami whimpered from the lack of warmth in the cold room.

Her captain pulled her to his chest while still thrusting inside her, and they kissed. It was possible only because they were really close in height.

Luffy kneaded Nami's breasts and lightly plucked her sensitive peaks, stretching her mounds along. The orange haired woman's loud moans were muffled by Luffy's mouth.

They had to go back to the previous position since in this one; Luffy's hard member couldn't reach her deep parts as they kissed.

Nami whispered between her moans to Luffy that he can go faster and he proceeded to do it as he started to ram deep into her. She only hoped that no one will hear them.

"Luffy! Luffy! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

"Luffy!" Nami came from one last, deep thrust and she felt Luffy's shaft quiver as he came inside too.

Luffy took his member out and watched Nami's backside shaking in front of him as she didn't move from her position. He went to her sides and helped her stand straight.

"Are you okay?"

Nami simply nodded. It took her a few more seconds to retrieve her senses and smile at him.

"Get clothed fast so that we can meet with everyone," Luffy said before he went to grab his shorts on the floor. He quickly put them on and turned to Nami, only to find that she was still naked.

"Nami? Why don't get dressed?"

Nami smiled. She walked toward him, gave a long lasting kiss on his lips and took her bikini from his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping them for me captain," she winked before she turned around and put her bikini on.

Luffy blinked as he completely forgot that he put them on his shoulder. While Nami tied the sides of her bikini bottom, he picked up her skirt and gave it to her.

"Thanks again Luffy. It's good that you think about me…but don't forget you own sash. You will find it under the table."

"Ah…" Luffy completely forgot about it. He didn't even feel it when she took it off under the table. Nothing much for a natural thief, huh.

Nami was now fully clothed…if you can call her attire, being fully clothed. "Now you're the one who is slow… Get fast or I will leave you."

"Yes..." the captain answered like a whining child.

* * *

"Oh! Luffy! Nami!" Chopper called as soon as he spotted them in the crowd. Most of the crew was sitting at a table outside a restaurant, near the beach.

"We finally found you," Nami said tiredly. They went back to their room to put the shopping bags before meeting with everyone.

"Nami-swan~~~ Not seeing you for more than a day made me so lonely~ And you're even more gorgeous than usual today!~" Sanji swooned around the navigator before he flew with a nosebleed.

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "I didn't get to beat you for leaving me alone with the curly brows yesterday. I hope you're prepared now."

Luffy got nervous, "Um…there is an explanation for that…"

Sanji forgot Nami and gripped Luffy's shirt. "I also want to give my _thanks_ for leaving me with this shitty marimo, while I'm sure you had a great time with Nami-san, shitty captain…"

"Eh? How did you know?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER!" Sanji kicked Luffy in the face before he stamped him repeatedly along with Zoro.

"You're sure you don't want to help him?" Usopp asked to Nami.

Nami shrugged her shoulders, "It's their problem. If I was alone with someone I hate the whole night… I think I would be as angry as them."

Usopp sweat-dropped, "Yeah but…"

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

He looked back to Luffy screaming as his first mate and his cook continued beating him. "At this rate Luffy might die."

Robin chuckled, "It's true that we need to do something."

"Luffy!" Chopper cried worriedly.

Nami sighed, "I will do something about Sanji-kun so one of you, do something about Zoro."

"Eh?"

"Sanji-kun! I'm hungry…can you bring me something to eat please~"

Immediately the cook was on one knee, in front of her. "Your wish is my command," he said before he ran inside the restaurant.

Nami smiled, "I took care of _that_ so it's your turn for the other."

Usopp and Chopper crouched down and talked as if they were on a secret meeting. "Chopper, you should ask him gently. Zoro always had a soft spot for you so I'm sure he will listen!"

"But his eyes turned white and he looks too scary! I don't want to approach him! What about throwing a bottle of sake in front of him?"

"Idiot! What would you do if he misses it?! It would break and Zoro will kill us!" The two scaredy-cats shook at the thought of getting murdered by the cold blooded, drunkard swordsman.

"Somebody help me!" Luffy wailed in a smoke of dust but people just looked as they passed the group.

A vein popped on Nami's head. "If you don't go rescue him, I will throw you two on Zoro…"

Usopp and Chopper shrieked. The sharpshooter took the reindeer's hooves in his hands as he cried.

"Chopper…it looks like this is the day we will die…"

Chopper nodded, "I wonder what Doctor will say if I got killed by my own friend…"

"Sorry Mom, I won't be able fulfill your wish…I didn't become a brave man…"

They embraced each other and cried at the same time, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Nami yelled with sharp teeth.

Robin smiled and crossed her hands.

"Robin?" Nami called and the two cowards looked at the black haired woman too.

Before they could ask what she was doing, the smoke of dust cleared up and Zoro walked toward them, gritting his teeth.

"I hate how the women in our crew blackmail people for anything and everything," Zoro muttered as he grabbed his bottle of sake and walked angrily toward the beach. Nami noticed the two missing perverts there, when she watched Zoro.

"What did you tell him?" Nami asked to the older woman.

Robin chuckled as she thought about their time at Water Seven, "It's a secret."

"Nami…"

Nami heard the weakened voice of her lover coming from nowhere.

"Luffy?" She looked around seeing no trace of him.

The worried navigator suddenly felt something on her bare thigh. She looked down to see Luffy's head resting on her lap, with his body weakly trying to stand up by using her chair as support.

"I'm hungry," he cried, almost like a child.

Nami smiled and brushed his hair with her fingers.

Chopper went to Luffy's side with bandages in his hooves, "Just wait Luffy…I will fix you in a few minutes."

"You don't need to do that Chopper," Nami said. "I'm sure they didn't hurt him at all. Luffy is just tired from all the beating… He shouldn't have anything worse than small bruises."

Chopper checked Luffy and just like Nami said, he didn't have any injuries on him.

"Get him some food and he will be in good form," Robin told Usopp and Chopper.

"But Sanji already went there…"

"You really think he would bring some for Luffy?"

"Um…no." Usopp and Chopper stood up and went inside the restaurant.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later~**_

"It's boring~" Nami complained to Robin.

"We have been doing nothing but lay on beach chairs before and after lunch… It would be weird if you didn't get bored," Robin reminded her, flipping a page from her book.

Nami pouted cutely at that. Luffy and all were playing around like idiots with their stupidly huge amount of energy.

Since she was in her swimsuit and it was the last day, she thought that it might be good to relax on the beach, even if she was against it the first day. She took off her skirt and put it in a bag with Luffy's shirt when they got here before lunch.

The last time she didn't feel bored was when she asked Luffy to apply sunscreen on her back. She only regretted that she hadn't thought of this when they were at the hotel…She would have asked him to do it on every nook and cranny of her body, before doing the same for him with her hands.

Well, she can just wait the next time she would sunbath on the ship. Taking Luffy in a room alone, most possibly the bathroom, and have him run his slippery hands on her whole body…

Just thinking about it made her nipples form peaks under the thin fabric of her bikini.

Nami just remembered that it's been hours since the last time they fucked at the restaurant. But with everyone here, it would be hard to drag Luffy somewhere else.

She noticed his eyes, taking glimpses of her irresistible body since earlier. She would lie if she said that she didn't do the same for him.

They exchanged stares here and then when the guys' group came back here after running off somewhere. It might be the thing that kept her in place for so long despite doing nothing.

She wanted to break the tension and fuck now! But she had to calm down. The crew was still here…

"Oh, looks like you're doing well."

Nami turned her head at the familiar voice. The female doctor that she visited yesterday was standing next to her, in a hot, red bikini.

"The boy looks also full of energy…Interesting…"

Nami narrowed her eyes at her. She didn't forget how this woman tried to get in Luffy's pants, even if it might be a joke.

"I really want to try it with him now…"

Okay, scratch that.

Suddenly, a skeleton appeared in front of the woman. "Excuse me… Can you show me your panties please?"

The woman blinked at him, "You're already seeing them."

Brook flew with a nosebleed, that shouldn't even come out of his body, and lied on the sand. Sanji was in the same state as he heard her answer before he got to kick Brook.

"She is wearing a swimsuit though," Robin said nonchalantly as she flipped another page from her book.

Nami sighed and before she knew it, the doctor was all over Luffy AGAIN.

"I hope you will accept my invitation this time, boy…"

A vein popped on Nami's head. But even as she was angered, she saw an opportunity and smirked.

"Luffy! Let's run!" The navigator yelled before grabbing her captain's hand and forcing him to run with her.

"Oi Nami! Why are we running?"

"Just shut up and come!" She almost yelled.

"Luffy! Nami! Where are you going?" Chopper yelled but got ignored.

As they continued to run, Nami saw many beach cabins lined up before her. She swiftly stole a key from a sleeping man and pulled Luffy inside a cabin before anyone could see them.

The cabin was oddly narrow, even for a place used to only change your clothes. They were almost cramped inside as if they were hiding inside a locker.

"Nam-"

Nami smashed her lips against Luffy's, her arms around his neck. Her captain moved his arms around her waist and kissed her back as ardently as her. She moved one leg between his, and rubbed his crotch with her thigh while Luffy gave her the same treatment. Their tongues slid together as their mouths meshed.

Luffy pressed Nami against the wall with his body. Nami pushed his hips to hers with one leg behind him, feeling his hard dick against her bikini-clad pussy. They parted their lips and stared at each other.

"Feel better?" Nami asked with a smile as the tension from earlier was broken.

Luffy nodded, "You?"

Nami chuckled, "Of course I feel better, moron… But, I didn't know that it would be this exciting to be in a cramped place with your loved one."

Luffy chuckled too, "Me too."

They went back to kissing each other, before Luffy turned his navigator around and slipped his hands under her swimsuit.

Nami moaned a little loudly when she felt his fingers plunge inside her lower part, as his other hand pinched her sensitive peaks.

He pushed her top above her breasts so that she can see his hand stroking her hard nipple with the little of light coming from outside.

"You really like fondling me from behind…" Nami panted as she rubbed her firm butt against his clothed length, while he was rubbing her inner walls with a hand inside her low cut blue bikini bottom.

"You don't?" Luffy whispered against her ear before sucking her earlobe, along her small, gold earring.

"I…I don't hate it…"

"Really?" the shameless captain asked with an innocent smile.

He backed slightly from Nami and moved his hands off her to slide his shorts on the floor.

The navigator didn't know what he was doing but she bit her lips as her body wanted his touch back on her.

She sighed happily when she felt his hands and warmth back, with a bonus. Luffy moved his hips against hers, to stroke his free hard shaft on her clothed ass.

He rubbed Nami's sensitive clit and her peaks with his hands as he kissed her neck, full of weak spots.

"O-Ok…I LOVE it! I love it so much that I want you to fuck me now!" The navigator cried. She lifted her hips to meet his, feeling her captain's length between her asscheeks. She could feel the heat spreading from it through her soft thin bottom.

Nami melted more against her captain as he captured her lips in a smothering kiss.

It was almost a sin how he could pleasure her in so many places from behind. If only he could thrust his cock _deep_ inside her while standing like this, it would become her favorite position.

"Lu-Luffy…it's enough…" She whispered after hearing the lewd sounds coming from Luffy fingering her dripping hole. "I'm ready for you now."

"No… I came one more time than you at the restaurant, so this time it's your turn," Luffy whispered back. He increased the speed of his hand inside her bottom.

"Luffy! You can't!" Nami flushed. She closed her eyes as she felt Luffy rubbing rapidly her insides, fondling her breasts and sucking her neck while they moved their hips, grinding against each other.

In just a few seconds, she squirted hard on Luffy's hand as he silenced her scream with his lips.

Nami rested her head on his shoulder as she panted. She looked at him while he was still hugging her from behind.

Luffy took his hand out of Nami's bottom and licked her juice, replacing it with his saliva. Nami then grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers dry, before licking her lips.

She returned her lips to his and they continued exchanging more fluids with their tongues.

"Luffy…" Nami whispered before she turned completely toward him and leaned against the wall. She pulled her bottom aside and lifted her left leg, spreading her beautiful pink pussy with her hands, for him. "I want you back here."

Luffy gulped down. He supported her left leg with his hand under her thigh, and buried his cock deep inside her. Nami's back arched, almost brushing her bosom on his lips.

Luffy still caught her teat between his lips and sucked shortly before releasing it.

"Mmmmmmm…don't hold back…" Nami purred before Luffy started pounding inside her while she stood on a leg.

She didn't wrap her legs around his waist so that Luffy can move as fast as he wanted. His other hand grabbed her asscheek for better support and Nami's hands grabbed the hooks of the wall coat hanger, above her head.

Her breasts bounced up and down, matching Luffy's thrusts.

Luffy pressed his toned body against his curvaceous, beautiful navigator as he kissed her neck. He could feel the peaks on her breasts, grazing his chest each time he moved forth and back.

Nami's walls clenched tighter around him as she begged, "Luffy…suck my tits please~"

Luffy softly chuckled, even as he looked lost in the pleasure. "You really like when I do that. Are they that sensitive?"

Nami bit her lip before half yelling, "It's because of you moron!"

Luffy smiled and did as he was told without slowing down his hips. Nami arched her back again to help him put his lips around her nipple. She looked more than content when he did that despite her lower part feeling better.

"Luffy! Nami! Where are you?!"

Luffy and Nami stiffened as they heard the familiar voices of their long-nosed sharpshooter and their pervert cyborg outside. It looked like they were searching for them and the amorous couple stopped moving in fear of being found.

"I wonder where they went…" Franky said.

The two of them sighed when they understood that they were still safe.

Nami whispered, "We must finish fast before Chopper, Zoro or Sanji-kun come this way."

Luffy nodded. He stretched his hand to his sash on the floor and gave it to Nami.

"Bit on it. I will go faster."

Nami flushed completely red before she nodded and bit on his sash, preparing herself for what will happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally the last chapter! I remind you that Nami's current outfit is the same as in the previous chapter so check it again if you forgot.**

* * *

The orange haired navigator sighed as she sat next to the archeologist. She and Luffy somehow got back to everyone without getting exposed.

They almost got found out though because of her, as she was still red from Luffy banging her pussy while using his cloth to suppress her voice. Glad that the ones who found them first were the densest of the crew.

She even made sure to tie Luffy's sash in a way nobody can see her saliva on it… But now she was back to the boring time again.

At least three hours passed after that and from the position of the sun, she could tell that it was already 6 p.m…

Maybe Luffy would be willing for another round? No…she didn't want to make love out of boredom.

Sure the last time she was bored too, but she was also very horny after exchanging stares with Luffy, and thinking how it would feel to have her captain apply sunscreen on her whole body. Right now she was nowhere as aroused as that time...

"Robin, do you have some interesting news for me?" Nami asked as if she was in the mood for gossips or something like that.

"I don't know if it will interest you…but if you ask because you're bored, you shouldn't worry…" Robin pointed to the sea.

Nami blinked before she turned her head in the same direction.

 ***SPLASH***

At that moment, something really heavy dropped in the water with a huge sound, splashing the peoples a dozen meters away from it.

"A cannonball?!" Nami shouted in shock.

Every people on the beach started yelling and running away at the sudden attack. Nami squinted her eyes in the distance before they widened. A line of galleon ships could be seen far away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THAT SOONER?!" Nami yelled to Robin.

"I thought they were coming to visit…until they fired that cannonball."

A few more cannonballs were fired from the ships, hitting the waters again.

"Well, you've got a point when you said that I won't get bored…though I would have preferred something else!" Nami cried.

Robin rummaged inside her bag and told her. "I don't know if it will calm you, but Usopp told me that he finished fixing the paint of your Clima-Tact…so I have it right now."

"Oh, that's an awfully good timing. I'm sure I wouldn't have brought it, if I had it in my room," Nami laughed nervously as it would be a drag to bring it outside every day, while on vacation. "By the way where are the guys?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders and calmly flipped another page with a smile, as if there was nothing abnormal with their current situation.

Nami turned around to see if someone was here. Her face darkened when she saw that they were alone on the whole beach and not even one guy of the crew was here.

"WHERE ARE THEY PLAYING AROUND WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!"

Robin spoke without an ounce of fear. "At this rate, they will be close enough to hit us and the island."

As they thought what they can do in this distance, someone unexpected came running at their rescue.

"Be prepared as I, the Great Captain Usopp, will protect this island from the evil pirates!"

"Usopp!" Nami exclaimed happily.

Usopp looked at them with a smug face, before it turned to utter shock. "Wait! Where are the others?!"

"We don't know! I thought you would know where one of the triple stupid monsters should be right now!"

"I don't know! I was with Chopper and he said that he would bring Franky and Brook before joining us!" Usopp yelled back to Nami.

The two of them looked blankly at each other, thinking what to do now.

...

...

"Please protect me," Usopp bowed.

"Have a little shame! You are a man dammit!"

At the same time, a cannonball narrowly missed them as it crashed next to Robin, the sand cushioning its fall.

"It was close…"

"Why are you so calm anyway?!" Usopp and Nami yelled.

Usopp suddenly manned up and declared, "Okay… I will take care of the cannonballs by hitting them _before_ they crash on the island!"

"Great idea Usopp!"

"So you should take care of the enemies…"

"Wait a minute! You're just running away from the fights!" Nami hit his head hard.

Usopp cried, "Look at these huge ships! Just how many people do you think there should be inside?! I'm not bragging but I can't take them on if there is _more_ than one person!"

"He really isn't bragging," Robin muttered.

Chopper appeared from nowhere and turned to his hybrid form when he reached the small group.

"The reinforcements came!" Usopp yelled happily.

"Bad news! Franky is searching for Cola and Brook is unconscious after some girls showed him panties and… WHERE ARE LUFFY, ZORO AND SANJI?!" Chopper yelled when he realized they were not here.

"THAT'S WHAT WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" Usopp and Nami yelled again.

...

...

...

"Usopp protect me…"

"Why me?!"

Nami rubbed her forehead, "I'm getting a headache now…"

Robin laughed softly, "Looks like we will have to fight with only four people on our side for now. Well, Usopp will protect the island as he said, so it will be three fighters…"

Nami lowered her head in depression, "They've got three galleon ships, so one galleon full of people for one person…"

"I'm so scared!" Chopper cried.

Hoping that Luffy and the others will come, Usopp intercepted every cannon fire with his slingshot as Nami, Chopper and Robin waited for the ships to reach the beach. They decided in the meantime between themselves which ship they will take care.

"There are really many people…" Robin muttered with her arms crossed before her and her eyes closed.

"Don't tell me that you're already taking out the people on your ship?" Nami asked with her arms crossed.

Robin only smiled.

Chopper was in his human form as he begged, "Please do the same for mine Robin!"

"Wait a little, I almost finished. Though I think it would better to leave yours for the last since the captain is there."

"What?! I have to fight the captain?!" Chopper screamed.

Nami told him, "What did you expect? You chose the one in the middle after all…"

"You were the one who forced me to choose that ship!"

Suddenly, the ship Robin was supposed to fight blew up in a big explosion, followed by smaller ones in chain reaction.

"It would have been a waste to not use all that dynamite," Robin said with a smile. The explosions weren't stopping and a huge fire grew before them.

Nami and Chopper sweat dropped. "Robin? You're sure the story about you sinking eight marine ships at eight years old was a lie?"

Robin nodded, "Even I can't do that much."

Chopper and Nami narrowed their eyes at her in disbelief.

When the remaining two ships finally reached the sand of the beach, Nami and all heard a loud voice coming _clearly_ from the main ship

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SINKED ONE OF MY SHIPS?!"

"His voice is too loud…" Chopper muttered.

"YES SO WHAT?" Nami yelled to the man who looked like the captain.

"You too Nami…" Chopper muttered again.

 ***bonk***

"NORMALLY, I WOULD HAVE LAUGHED AT THE THOUGHT THAT THE ONLY BRAVE PEOPLE ON THIS ISLAND ARE TWO WOMEN AND A GORILLA…"

"Who are you calling a gorilla?!"

"BUT NOW THAT YOU SINKED ONE OF MY SHIPS, I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNTIL I ERASE THIS ISLAND FROM THE MAP!"

Robin sighed, "Sorry Chopper but you will have to fight him by yourself. It's already hard with this distance so I doubt my ear-drums will be intact if he spoke closer…"

"Me too…" Nami said.

Before Chopper could beg to them, they heard a small explosion above them, on the ship. They looked up to see a black smoke surrounding the captain's head.

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed the loud man's subordinates.

"Who said that there wasn't any man?! The great Captain Usopp came here to beat you alone! But my subordinates want to fight you too. I will just observe how they will annihilate you pathetic pirates with the strength of the Usopp Pirates!" Usopp blabbered on the roof of a nearby restaurant.

"Can someone shoot that idiot down?" Nami asked in irritation.

Chopper sweat dropped. "It's a surprisingly hard request…"

Nami sighed, "Well, at least he helped buy time…"

"What do you mean?" The gorilla-reindeer asked before he saw the ship Nami choose, getting struck by lightning.

"Mission complete~" She said, showing a victory sign as Chopper could still hear the screaming behind her.

"Scary…"

The enemy captain recovered from Usopp's attack at the same time.

"SHE IS GOOD THAT WOMAN IN BIKINI…"

"Captain! Both women are in bikini…"

"I MEANT THE ONE IN BLUE BIKINI! BUT THE OTHER ONE IS GOOD TOO. STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL…I LIKE THEM! TAKE THEM ALIVE! KILL THE GORILLA AND THE LONG NOSE. I DON'T NEED THEM!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Chopper yelled in fear.

Every people on the remaining main ship came down using ropes and started to attack Nami, Robin and Chopper.

"Like hell I will get taken by people like you!" Nami said.

"Compared to when I was told to stop Zoro this morning, this feels easy," Chopper commented.

"Eh? What did you say?" The offenders ALL asked at the same time, lending their ears as if to hear Chopper and Nami better.

It was then that Chopper saw they all had earplugs inside their ears.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE EARPLUGS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT?!"

"Ah, we heard that! Well, you saw how our captain has a loud voice, right? We all have these so that we can listen to the captain's orders without bleeding…"

"I see…"

"What?" They lent their ears again.

"I SAID I SEE!"

Nami sighed.

The fight started awkwardly like that. Franky joined the fight a few minutes later and they were able to beat more enemies faster. However, they were too overwhelmed in number.

As if it wasn't enough, the ones who escaped Nami and Robin's attack earlier joined the fight, making it seem endless.

They managed to beat them all after some time and everyone was tired beside Franky. He was now fighting the captain but the guy was surprisingly strong. It was also tiring how he was continuously screaming in his ears.

"Just shut up, bastard!" Franky launched his right arm to the noisy captain, only to get his arm caught by him.

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY! DISAPPEAR!" He yelled before swinging Franky around him and threw him far away.

Usopp's eyes widened at that. "How strong is that guy?! Franky is the heaviest guy in the whole crew!"

The man walked toward Nami as she sat exhausted, on the sand.

"NOW NOBODY IS IN MY WAY!" The man yelled…or just said before he moved his hand toward Nami.

"HAWK RIFLE!" Luffy suddenly appeared between them and knocked the guy unconscious with a powerful hit.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled happily.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper yelled the same way.

"Who is that guy?" Their young captain asked.

"He is the enemy!" Chopper told him, pointing at the unconscious guy. "At least he was…"

"Enemy? Really?" Luffy asked again.

"Why did you attack him if you didn't know that?!" Usopp yelled.

"He tried to touch _my_ Nami in weird places so I beat him."

"He did not!" Chopper retorted.

Usopp's jaw dropped. A hit like that just for trying to touch Nami… He made a note to never touch her or he would be dead.

"More importantly…" Nami stood up and brushed the sands off her legs, before she yelled with sharp teeth. "Where were you the whole time?!"

Luffy got nervous and gulped, "I was sleeping…"

"WHAT?!" The weak trio yelled angrily.

"Please don't be mad! Zoro and Sanji were sleeping too!" Luffy said quickly in defense. "They are still sleeping by the way…"

"I can explain that," a waiter-like person approached as he used a napkin to clean the sweat on his nervous face. He looked like he couldn't even kill a fly. "To tell the truth, we had a problem in a restaurant where these three people were causing some trouble for us…"

Nami crossed her arms under her bust, "A restaurant you said? Let me guess… I can imagine someone engulfing _all_ the food…someone drinking _everything_ and someone troubling _every_ woman there, right?"

The man nodded modestly. "In addition the latter two were fighting and destroying many things. So we put sleeping pills in their food and drinks. Sorry…"

Nami sighed and Robin told him, "You made the correct decision so don't be sorry. I doubt you would have found a better way without knowing them."

"What have I missed?" Franky asked as he was approaching them while rubbing his head.

"Luffy beating that guy in one hit," Usopp answered.

"Seriously? Well you wouldn't have done it if I didn't weaken him first."

"By the way, where is the old man?" Luffy asked.

"Which old man?" Chopper asked.

"You know…the one we met before entering this place. He is supposed to guard this place right? I'm surprised he didn't come. He looked as scary as grandpa…"

The waiter then said, "Ah yes… His back was in pain so he was resting since yesterday."

Most of the crew sweat dropped.

"Is he going to be alright? Without the old man, this island is SUPER in danger, right?" Franky asked.

"Well, the owner was worried about this too. It would only be a matter of time before the resort would be without protection."

"Then just make it my territory," Luffy suggested.

"What?!" The weak trio and the waiter yelled.

"By the time the old man will kick the bucket, I will be Pirate King! Then there won't be any worries, right?"

Usopp slapped Luffy's shoulder, "Don't say such ominous things for the old man!"

"But it might ruin their business if this place is protected by an active pirate…" Robin told him.

"Yeah… Normal people won't approach this island if they see a pirate flag," Franky guessed.

"They just need to show it only when pirates are approaching," Luffy simply said.

Everyone's jaw dropped as Luffy won the argument so easily.

"U-Um…I'm going to talk with the owner about this! But I must ask if you intend to get something in return…"

"Shishishishi, I already got many things. I won't forget the memories I got on this island anytime soon. It was so fun!" Luffy grinned while Nami blushed hard at what he meant.

"Zoro might disagree on that," Usopp said.

"I also want to come back here once in a while to let everyone rest."

"Zoro WILL disagree on that," he declared.

"Th-Thank you very much! I'm sure the owner would be happy with this. If you excuse me…" he bowed to the group before he rushed to a nearby building and grab a den-den mushi.

Robin smiled, "Looks like everything ended well."

"Let's got wake up Zoro and Sanji before grabbing some food for dinner," Franky said.

"Don't forget Brook," Usopp remembered as they started walking.

Nami was still blushing.

"Nami? What's wrong? You aren't happy?" Luffy asked with a smile.

Nami smiled back, "I just thought that there was still place for some _memories_ , before we set sail."

Luffy grinned again, "Me too!"

* * *

"Luffy…"

Small kissing sounds echoed in the dark hotel room, lighted only by the star filled sky.

"Nami…"

Lips meshed together and arms tightened, as the two people in the middle of the room passionately embraced each other. Their faces flushed and their eyes half lidded, it was surprising that they didn't go farther than kissing.

Nami was however moving her hips with her captain's leg between hers. She already looked ready to do the deed and Luffy seemed as eager as her. But oddly, she asked, "What do you want to do?"

Luffy slightly lifted his eyebrow and parted his lips, "Make love till morning of course."

Nami smiled, "That goes without saying moron. But just doing that won't really feel like making memories, right? I want something else…"

"Like what?" Luffy blinked.

"I don't know," Nami answered sincerely. She put her head on Luffy's shoulder and continued moving her hips as her captain pondered about her unclear wish.

Feeling that her skirt was in the way between his leg and her crotch, the navigator lifted the hem to her hips before going back to rub Luffy's thigh between her legs.

Nami felt bad about herself since she let Luffy THINK while she was practically snuggling in a lewd way against him. She just felt so good embracing him like this.

Luffy was rubbing her back, behind her long locks as he was still thinking. She was actually surprised that he managed to think more than 10 seconds.

"Luffy, you don't have to think that much… I was just being silly so forget what I said." Nami kissed his cheek and sucked his lower lip to be sure he would forget her thoughtless wish.

Then, he would just go back to the goal of fucking her the whole night.

But the captain proposed with a smile, "Let's look at the stars!"

"What?" Nami released Luffy's lips and stopped rubbing herself on his thigh.

"You don't want to just make love right? Then we should watch the stars! It'd be a waste to not look at them now," Luffy told her.

Nami blinked. _Looking at a star filled sky, alone with Luffy in our temporary love nest…_ She smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah! Let's do that!"

Luffy smiled back before Nami caught his lips in another smothering kiss and moved her hips again.

The young captain stretched his arms to grab a thin white blanket on the bed.

Nami noticed that and whispered against his lips, "Why do you need that? It's still hot outside."

"Yeah but it feels better to watch stars with a blanket around yourself," Luffy informed.

"Then…I suppose we don't need our clothes, right?" Nami smiled with a small blush. She slid her hands up Luffy's toned body and took off his shirt. Luffy had to let the blanket fall on the floor to make it easier for Nami.

The orange haired woman then reached the young man's shorts.

Luffy decided to strip off her clothes himself, since she was already busy with his. He moved his hands from her waist to her upper back and unfastened her top.

Nami did the same for his sash and threw it near the large window.

The straps around her neck and her back fell off, but her top remained on her bosom as she was still pressed against Luffy. His unbuttoned shorts were still on him for the same reason.

They both stared at each other and breathed hotly from the excitement. Nami kissed Luffy hard again before backing a few steps away from him, her top and his shorts falling on the floor.

He was naked with just his straw-hat while she was only _half_ naked, her sensitive tits seeming to call the captain as they were hard and pointing at his direction.

Luffy walked back to Nami and kneeled down, before pulling her skirt to the floor. His navigator took his hat and placed it on the side of the bed. She then unfastened her waist chain while Luffy pulled her bikini bottom, like her skirt, leaving her completely naked too.

He stood up before they went back to make out like earlier, without anything between them this time.

Even though their arousal was evident to each other, Luffy still parted from Nami's lips and grabbed the blanket on the floor. He wrapped it around Nami's naked body before slowly walking to the large window.

Nami thought that it might be better to settle down their arousal before doing anything else… She _really_ wanted to use her Happiness Punch and ride Luffy until he comes a third time today inside her. But she was the one who asked selfishly for something else.

She couldn't go back to her words, selfishly again, even if it was half for Luffy's sake.

Luffy somehow unlocked the sliding window, and pulled it all the way to the other end. A small breeze entered inside the room.

"Wow," Nami whispered in wonder when she got close to the edge of the room while wrapped in the thin cover, and looked at the scenery before her. "I…I've seen stars so many times in my life, but I don't think I've ever seen something this beautiful."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed as he looked at the same scenery, the same sky.

The sky seemed more blue than black as the Milky Way spread infinitely in the horizon.

Nami looked amazed like a little child seeing stars for the first time. She informed Luffy that this was called the ' _Gateway to the Milky Way_ ' while her captain lifted the lounge chair near the tea table and placed it on the edge, next to her.

"Luffy?" Nami watched Luffy as he sat naked on the lounge chair and made sign to sit on his lap while watching the stars. She smiled brightly at the idea before her eyes fell on his still erect member.

The orange haired woman bit her lips and opened the blanket around her, flashing her assets to her man. She walked _slowly_ before him like a goddess and climbed on his lap.

But her patience ran out as she almost leaped over him, covering their naked bodies with the same blanket.

They sighed contently as they found back each other's warmth without really caring what's happening down there.

"So? How is it?" Luffy asked about the stars.

Nami kissed his cheek, near his lips. "Great! I love it!"

"Shishishishi, but you can't look if you are facing me you know."

Nami internally groaned. She moved to Luffy's side, her head on his shoulder, and her legs curled up to her chest under the cover.

There wasn't enough contact between them if you asked her opinion, but the navigator was glad that her captain slid his hand behind her, to rest it on her waist.

She only noticed now that their lower parts had a brief 'meeting' before she moved to his side. Her pussy was throbbing and Nami hid her face from Luffy. She couldn't take more consideration from him, after all this.

Luffy didn't notice his navigator's 'sufferance' as he watched the stars with a face that had a hint of nostalgia. He also didn't notice that his hand was titillating her as he rubbed her waist.

Nami bit her lower lip as her hand almost travelled toward his length. At this point, masturbation was the only way to find pleasure until Luffy would take her himself.

 _Wait! Would you really masturbate here?! I mean, the cover would make it hard for Luffy to notice but still! Would you really masturbate under Luffy's eyes?! …That sounds exciting too…_

Nami's face flushed from her lewd thoughts. She moved her hands and slowly separated her curled up legs under the blanket. The tip of her fingers were just two inches away from her clitoris when Luffy whispered.

"It reminds the night before I set sail…"

"Huh?" Nami looked up to Luffy's face.

The captain blinked as he didn't realize that he said it out loud. "Ah… Never mind, it's nothing important."

Nami looked at him, her face still flushed and her hands in the same place. She almost bit her lips in frustration when she continued the conversation. "Luffy… don't hide things from me."

Luffy blinked again. "I didn't hide anything. It's just nothing important."

"Luffy," she insisted.

Luffy surrendered to her and talked slowly. "Well you know, the day before I set sail… I was really excited all day and I couldn't sleep at all. I remember that Dadan and the others were yelling at me to sleep, but I just couldn't. They couldn't too since I was keeping them awake with me."

Nami sighed, feeling pity for these poor people whoever they are.

"They got tired of me and tried to throw me out. It was then that we saw a sky like this one over us. Dogra said that it must be Sabo sending a good luck charm from the other world…though he wasn't dead."

Nami snickered at that. The last part reminded her of Brook's joke, yet it seemed fresh from Luffy's mouth. Her arousal mostly disappeared.

Nami moved in a more comfortable position against him as she asked who were 'Dadan and the others'.

She was surprised to learn that Dadan was actually his foster mom. She was a mountain bandit and 'the others' were her subordinates.

"Are you serious? How could your grandpa leave you unguarded to the point you would go live with bandits? I'm sure your bad manners come from them…"

Luffy blinked at what she said. "The one who made me live there was grandpa you know."

A vein popped on Nami's head and her face darkened. Putting aside Luffy's mannerisms… a marine hero actually put his grandson in a hut full of bandits so that he can become a good Marine?! That thought was enough to give her a headache.

"At first they didn't want me, but before I knew it we all became a big family. Even though I didn't like mountain bandits since I met one who insulted Shanks…"

Nami looked more and more curious about the talk. A warm feeling creeping over her… It was then that she realized something.

She smiled and stood on her knees to kiss Luffy on his lips, the blanket falling off her shoulders.

"Nami?"

The orange haired navigator sat again on her captain's lap, both legs on _one_ side of him as she slightly turned on her side to face him.

"Luffy… I think I found what I really wanted for the last memories…"

"What?" Luffy whispered, as the naked form of his woman under the starry night woke back his desire.

Nami put her lips against his and told him, "I want to know more about you. I want to know the people important to you, where you grew up, how you grew up, how you learned to fight, how you got your dream, who cherished you more than me… everything."

Luffy looked surprised that she wanted something as simple as this. He expected her to ask something better than the starry sky.

"Of course, I will tell you everything about me… though half of my life was just a sad, long experience that can be described in a few minutes. We broke almost every wall between us when we made love for the first time and climaxed together... The last one is our past. We are already one in body… but our minds are still separated by this one wall. I want to hold dear the people that took care of you when you were a child, and also cry and comfort you for their deaths."

Luffy's eyes widened. In short, Nami didn't just want to share their joy. She also wanted him to share his pain… and of course, Luffy's past was the key for that.

At the same time, she would get to know every little thing she didn't know about her precious captain.

Having Luffy tell her about his past is not something that would repeat over and over again. It will be a very dear memory for Nami and by the end; no one will be as close to Luffy as her. Because as she said… the two of them will be one, body and mind with no secrets to hide from each other.

"You don't want to?" Nami asked with a sad face that Luffy found cute.

The captain grinned, "Of course I want!" He hugged her tightly before they smashed their lips together.

Nami smirked, "But before that… we need to do something about this." She grabbed the hard thing that was hitting against her thigh.

"You too." Luffy slipped his hand between Nami's thighs and rubbed her wet folds. She shamelessly opened her legs for him as her arousal came back tenfold with the pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm… tonight will be full of stars, memories and sex, right captain?"

Nami stroked his hot cock as her other hand on Luffy's side went behind his head and pushed him to one of her breasts, since her teats were feeling lonely.

But Luffy got a wicked idea. He grabbed the blanket that fell off her shoulders and wrapped it again around her with him inside.

"Luffy?" Nami whispered weakly.

She yelled loudly in pleasure when she felt Luffy greedily suck her hard nipple, pluck her other sensitive peak with a hand around her back and rub the insides of her pussy with his remaining hand.

He pleasured her in multiple places so many times over the last few days that she was already addicted to this treatment, but now it was even greater as she couldn't see him at all. She couldn't see his tongue as he was about to lick her and she couldn't see where his hands will be moving.

"Luffy, you cheat," she moaned as her hand was pumping his hard member.

Feeling her climax approaching, Nami begged Luffy to do it faster. But just before she reached her orgasm, Luffy moved his hands and mouth away from her private parts.

Nami didn't understood what happened as she was recovering from her ecstatic state and her failed orgasm.

"Luffy?" She whispered weakly again.

Her captain smiled, "We don't have to rush. Let's take things more slowly."

"Luffy~" Nami whimpered.

"What? You can't wait?" he smirked to her.

Nami groaned in frustration but she didn't want to admit that his challenge and his smirk almost made her feel the orgasm he didn't give her.

Luffy leaned back on his lounge chair and threw the blanket behind, on the bed. He had this posture of absolute authority… yes, exactly like a king...

But a naked king is a king _only_ for his queen. Nami was stuck between wanting to ride him and wanting to obey his orders.

"Suck on it Nami… I can't wait anymore."

Nami immediately nodded at his order and stood up before kneeling down in front of Luffy. The two of them were exposed to the outside, but they didn't care as there was only the sea before them.

Nami breathed hot breaths on his length as she was at the peak of arousal because of her failed orgasm. She was about to stick out her tongue, when she noticed something below the chair. She smirked,

"Luffy~ I can make you feel better you know."

Nami moved again on top of her captain, his head a few inches from her bosom.

"How?" Luffy asked.

Nami licked her lips. "Just close your eyes."

Luffy did as he was told and he immediately felt her lips on his. It didn't take much time before their tongues joined the meeting, just as it didn't take long for Nami to break the kiss.

Luffy opened his eyes, but he blinked as everything was dark around him.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, an all too familiar, slick feeling ran on his hard member.

"Nami?!"

"It's payback time," Nami put her mouth over Luffy's length.

What she had found just now was the sash she threw near the window when she was stripping Luffy earlier. It was now tightly wrapped around Luffy's head, covering his eyes. She knew that once Luffy would feel the pleasure, he wouldn't try to fight it… Just like her earlier.

The hot breathes going over his member was making Luffy crazy. If he didn't have haki to know what Nami will do, the young captain would have lost his mind.

The slurping sounds she was making weren't helping him. He was gradually losing control of his haki because of the pleasure.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the warmth above his length disappeared… and before Luffy could whine at that, it was replaced by something else, wrapping his length between two soft things. But it wasn't Nami's boobs. He could feel her whole weight on his length after all.

Nami had her hands support herself, on Luffy's kness, while she was rubbing her ass against his hard member. She wondered how Luffy would look at her if he saw the embarrassing things she was doing...

She can imagine him looking hungry with lust in his eyes, before he would grab her waist and thrust inside her.

Her whole weight pinned his hips in place as she was doing the most pleasurable grinding in the world. Yet again, it was only possible because Luffy was rubber. Rubber is love! Rubber is life! At least in her case.

Nami was pumping Luffy's hard member between her asscheeks.

She moaned along with her captain as she found that her second hole was also really sensitive. Each time Luffy's hot rod met it, she had to bit her lips so that he doesn't notice how good it felt for her to be touched there.

It also made her pussy throb more and her tits get incredibly harder for him. She wanted his hands back on her so much.

As if he heard her plea, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed both her breasts, kneading the voluptuous mounds in a way she loved.

Nami was delighted, but it seemed that the need transferred to her lower part when Luffy fondled her breasts. She tried moving her hips in a way her pussy would get some treat, but it was difficult.

In an act of desperation, Nami slid her butt too far on Luffy's hips before returning to the original position with a loud moan. They were pleasantly surprised to find themselves connected to each other, Luffy's length between Nami's wet folds.

"Luffy…Sorry…" Nami apologized even though she was in bliss.

It was actually three times better for Luffy since he still had the blindfold. He however took it off and stood up, without taking his cock out of Nami.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her, like he did the morning after their first time.

Nami thought that he was about to do the same thing and fuck her before the window, that was now open. But Luffy just carried her like that to the bed and climbed on it to sit in the middle.

He sadly had to detach himself from his navigator to turn her around, and bury himself back inside Nami's pussy as she sat on his lap.

They both knew that it wouldn't take too much time. They were already both on the edge as neither of them got their release.

Nami moved her hips on Luffy's lap, telling him that she was ready as she put her hands on his shoulders. Luffy grabbed her buttocks and moved her up and down fast.

Though they wanted to reach their orgasms, Luffy and Nami tried to prolong this moment as much as they could. The pleasure of feeling each other's linked parts was too great to end it right away.

" _Mmmmmm_ …" Nami purred as Luffy sucked her nipple.

They continued like this...slowly, gingerly and passionately until their orgasms hit them at full strength.

"Luffy!"

"Nami!"

Semen flowed inside the navigator as they sat naked on the bed.

Nami kissed Luffy's lips and smiled brightly.

"NOW we can finally share our memories."

"…I somehow don't really feel like it," Luffy obviously told her.

Nami pulled his cheek. "You will after getting up, putting on clothes and cuddling back with me on the bed. If you understood, move your lazy ass fast. I will borrow another one of your shirt," she informed before moving away from him.

It impressed Luffy how she seemed completely different from when they were having sex. Well, he wasn't confident enough to say that he was himself when doing the deed too. Maybe sex makes everyone out of character? He shrugged his shoulders before following Nami.

After that, they had many fun, lovely and some sad moments revealing each other's past before they met. They also talked about the past two years. The most painful thing Nami learned that night was surely how Luffy lost 10 years of lifespan while she was fooling around with crazy old men. Not even that empress proposing to Luffy or Luffy expressing how much she helped him, gave her this sadness. She cried, but Luffy smiled. It just showed how much she loved him. Besides that, the night was filled with joy and laugh as they talked more about Luffy's past with Shanks, Dadan, Ace and Garp to name a few. Of course, Nami and Luffy somehow managed to get things _steamy_ between them at some points. They set sail for new adventures with the feeling that they just lived the greatest vacation of their lives.

* * *

 **Finished at last! Now I don't have to keep myself working at night to finish this. I hope you loved this fic, and will continue to read it even later when you will need some lemons ;)**


End file.
